Guilds
by The Past
Summary: AU. To stop the war between the Guilds Remy and Angelica LeBeau are engaged to marry the Boudreaux children, until they are exiled from home and meet up with Magneto and get involved in a whole new game. Rott.
1. Chapter 1

**Guilds**

**Summary:** AU. To stop the war between the Guilds Remy and Angelica LeBeau are engaged to marry the Boudreaux children, until they are exiled from home and meet up with Magneto and get involved in a whole new game. Remy/Belladonna, Rogue/Julien, Rott.

**Disclaimer:** Do. Not. Own.

**Authors Note:** Starts just before the first series, but you'll see that as this goes along.

Oh, and someone please, PLEASE suggest a better name for this story! This name at the moment is only the working one I used during working out the plot. It needs a better title! Please help this poor story!

----

Chapter One: Home Sweet Home 

**Then.**

"She's not supposed to be 'ere."

"Why not _mon fils_?" (My son)

"_Elle est un ange, ils appartiennent dans le ciel_." (_She's an angel, they belong in heaven_)

Jean-Luc LeBeau smiled down at his son, "Well it's a perfect name for 'er den." Before turning his eyes to the young girl sleeping in his arms, bundled up in his trench coat. Two pigtails on either side of her head held her unusual hair up as her face and clothing was streaked with dirt, the torn fabric covering her thinner than should be four-year-old form.

"Da poor _enfant_." (_Child_) Mattie tsked as she arrived next to the Thief King and the Prince, placing a bowl of warm water on the table next to them and dipping a cloth in before she reached forward to swipe at the girl's face. She never got the chance as the girl's eyes sprung open a moment before the cloth touched her face, her green eyes darting around the room as she snuggled deeper into the coat as if to get away.

While Mattie sighed at the reaction and Jean-Luc shook his head sadly the boy sitting next to his father leant his head to one side, studying her before speaking up. "Ya 'ave funny 'air."

"Remy!" Mattie snapped at the eight-year-old.

Seeming to find her voice and confidence again the girl glared over at Remy. "Well yah got funny ahyes!"

His smile returned as Jean-Luc gave a chuckle. "Ah 'ave a feelin' dey're goin' to get on just fine."

----

**Now.**

**New Orleans.**

"'e dodges to da left, 'e dodges to da right, 'e spins out of da way of 'is opponents," Adding his own personal commentary to his actions Remy LeBeau easily jumped out of the way of the older man and spun away from the female struggling to get in his way, running several steps before jumping into the air. Slamming the ball through the hoop he grabbed onto the metal ring, hanging from it with one hand as his other made a fist and pumped it into the air. "'nd da King of 'earts scores 'gain!"

For any onlookers that may oversee the scene taking place they would find three figures making the most of the hot day and claiming the local high schools basketball court, despite the fact none of them had ever spent even one day in public school. That was one of the bonuses of being part of one of the most powerful families in New Orleans. Money, plenty of it and all the services that came with it, including home schooling. That and several of their lessons would never be taught at any normal school. Dressed in the barest needed to be comfortable for the mixture of the warm weather and exercise of shorts and in the female's case a tank top, heavy black lace up combat boots rested on all their feet as black leather fingerless gloves covered their hands.

Dropping back to the ground Remy gave a cry as he was tackled around the waist and thrown across the asphalt.

"Yea', _mais_ only with da 'oop 'nd not da ladies."

Wincing at his now bloodied elbows he landed on Remy rolled his eyes up at the woman resting on his stomach, a smirk quickly coming over his face. "_Chèrie_, ya just jealous dat ya not one of dose _femmes_."

Angelica snorted down at him as she swept the strands of white hair that fell in front of her face and looped them behind her ear with the rest of her short auburn hair, "Please Swamp Rat, Ah can do so much better dan yah." Traces of her original Mississippi accent mixing with her Cajun one.

Running a hand over his short layer of dark hair that just covered his head Henri walked over to retrieve the basketball as he shook his head his younger siblings. Sure they weren't related to him by blood, hell they weren't even by law as Jean-Luc never officially adopted them but none the less they were family. The two mutants instantly fitted into the family, apart from when it came to each other. They never treated each other as siblings, in fact they were more violent against each other than the war between the two Guilds. It wasn't until the trigger of both of their mutant powers appearing that they stopped their fighting and became not siblings but best friends. And they stated so. Never had they once seriously called each other brother or sister, always friend.

"Get off 'im Rogue, no need to give more fuel to da whole inbred Southerner jokes."

"Ah don't know," She said thoughtfully, adjusting her position so she now leant back on her hands that were placed either side of Remy's hips and her heavily booted feet upon his wrists to pin him. The use of her thief name was nothing new to her in casual settings, almost everyone called her that bar Jean-Luc and _Tante_ Mattie who stuck to the name given to her when she was four, Angelica. The only other who seemed to find joy in the use of a different name was Remy, either using his nickname Angel for her or bypassing names all together with _chèrie_. "Ah lahke da ahdea of 'avin' 'im below meh, lahke a servant or slave. W'ere 'e belongs."

Grinning at her Remy bent his knees up and allowed her to rest her back against his thighs. "Remy never knew ya liked to be on top _chèrie_."

"Ah lahke to dominate." Rogue shot right back with a confident smirk still in place.

"Is dat so?" A voice from behind her came and she was suddenly plucked up off Remy and into the arms of another man, his mouth resting just by her ear. "Ah'll 'ave to remember dat."

"Dat yah should _cher_." Her lips softened into a smile as she twisted her head around to face the male, wrapping both arms around his neck and bring his lips to hers.

Pushing himself up off the ground Remy dusted himself off and rolled his eyes at his sister and her arranged fiancé. _Anything to stop da war_. He started making a gagging sound as Angelica LeBeau and Julien Boudreaux still stayed lip-locked, ignoring the need for air. Getting a raised middle finger in return from both Remy sighed and paused to check his elbows, knowing it was just going to lead to two more scars supplied by his loving sister, having lost count of all the injuries she had inflicted on him over the years. A pair of arms circling around his slim waist from behind brought Remy out of his inspection as his own smile formed. Twisting around he threw one arm over the blonde woman's shoulders and pulled her in for their own kiss.

Pulling back he lightly nipped her bottom lip, tugging on it gentle as he heard her sigh. "_Bonjour _Bella."

"'ey Remy." She purred back, peering up at him through her thick eyelashes. Belladonna's face quickly contorted into disgust as she raised her voice. "Julien! Save it for ya weddin' night! None of us want to see dat!"

Glaring over at his younger sister Julien finally lowered Rogue back to her feet, his hand moving up from her thigh to rest lightly on her back. "Like ya one to talk Bella, ya may as well do a lap dance on dat thief 'alf da time."

"'ey!" Slapping a hand hard against his chest Rogue narrowed her own eyes up at the Assassin Prince. "Did yah just insult thieves?"

A light laughter joined the group as a bottle of chilled water was thrown to Henri. Mercy LeBeau came into view as she took a stance at her husband's side, getting a kiss against her cheek as she threw two more bottles to the other two Thieve Guild members. "Ya be outnumbered Julien."

"We could take ya." Bella shot in smugly, scrunching up her nose as she pulled away from her arranged husband-to-be. "Ya need a shower Remy, ya all sweaty."

Raising one eyebrow at her while he chugged down half of the large bottle of water Remy paused to place the cap on before talking. "Ya tend to sweat w'en ya work out _petite_."

"Work out? Yah goin' soft Swamp Rat, dat was just a warm up. But den 'gain, Ah'm sure Bella's use to yah bein' soft."

It was Remy's turn to glare now at the female thief as Julien shot a smirk from behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hands travelling down her hips. "Ya sure ya not referin' to Julien, Angel? Dere's a reason 'e 'ad to 'ave a marriage arranged, 'e couldn't get a _fille_ by 'imself."

Sensing the sudden tension in the air between the two Henri cleared his throat. "W'at ya two doin' 'ere anyway?"

Shooting a look between the two glaring men Bella placed a hand against Remy's chest to try and calm him down. "To see if ya'll want to go clubbin' tonight," Her bright red painted lips twisting into a smirk. "Dat is if da _bébé_ can stay up dat late." (_Baby_)

Prepared to just leave Remy and Julien have a go at each other Rogue rolled her eyes over at Bella, use to always being picked on because of her age. With Henri the oldest, Remy, Mercy and Julien two years younger than him and Bella another two years after the Princes Rogue was left the youngest in the group. It always bothered her that she had to be left out of things because she was only two years younger than Bella at 16.

"Leave Angel 'lone Bella, of course she's comin'." Remy said, standing up for her as always as he moved over to where the three's coats lay, throwing Henri his before reaching for his own brown trench coat as well as Rogue's. "W'at ya doin' 'ere Mercy?"

"Didn't 'enri tell ya? Ah'm ya ride back 'ome."

"Really? Ah thought yah were just 'enri's rahde."

Waving a disapproving finger in Rogue's direction Mercy tried her best to hold back a smile. "Ya watch ya mouth _fille_, despite 'ow true dat it be."

Smiling back at her Rogue placed a quick kiss on Julien's lips before pulling on her coat and pressed the side of the water bottle against her cheek, using the surface to cool her skin. "See yah later _cher_."

"Normal club? Remy asked as he detached Bella from him.

"_Oui_." She answered and pulled him in for one last kiss before letting go with a pout.

"Come on ya two," Mercy motioned for the younger LeBeaus to follow her as Henri led the way back to their transport. "Ya got a date with Mattie 'nd da kitchen."

----

"_Bonjour_ all!" Bella cried as soon as she spotted the four LeBeaus at their normal table, saluting up to the table with a dress that may as well have been painted on as Julien appeared behind her. Bella paused in her happy moment, shooting a look as she spotted Rogue sitting on Remy's lap, the two Thieves having just come off the dance floor as Rogue drank from his drink. Spotting the look Rogue sent a smug one back and leant her head against Remy's shoulder, getting a chuckle from the kinetic charger as he realised what she was doing. Poking her in the ribs Remy moved her off him and to sit beside him further in the leather booth that sat in a semi-circle.

"'ey Bella." Remy answered for the four of them, standing to let Julien with a glare of his own before replacing the smile for Belladonna, allowing her into the seat first and making it so he sat on the end.

"Was wonderin' if yah were goin' to show up." Rogue teased her fiancé as he lifted her legs so they rested on his lap, his palm sitting on top of her thigh and tracing the edge of the miniskirt she wore. Noticing this Rogue took his hand and placed it down on her knee.

Taking her chin between his thumb and finger Julien leant in towards her face, "_Chère_, 'ow could Ah not come with knowin' ya were 'ere waitin' for me?" Pressing his lips against hers.

Rolling her eyes at the couple Mercy turned to Bella and Remy instead, only to find them in a similar position. With a sigh she rested her head against her husbands shoulder and looked up at him lovingly. "Guess we must be gettin' old if we're not makin' out in a club."

Chuckling at this Henri shook his head before taking a drink from his beer. "Guess so _mon amour._"

Pushing her thoughts into the back of her mind Rogue just focused on the way Julien's mouth felt against hers, trying to ignore the nagging in the back of her skull that in two years she would be like Remy and Bella was this year, planning their wedding. For the absorber it was a scary thought, she was only five when she was arranged to be with Julien and at the time she had no idea what she was getting into. Feeling him deepen the kiss Rogue rolled her eyes under her eyelids, feeling his fingers sneaking further up her leg. Each time Julien would run his hand up along her thigh until it grazed the edge of her miniskirt Rogue would move it back down to rest at the edge of her knee, she wanted to discouraging him as much as she could. That was at least one difference her and Julien had compared to Remy and Bella, while the male Thief and female Assassin had been fucking each other's brains out for years Rogue had made it very clear to Julien she would not be like that. And she was pretty sure he wasn't too happy about it, but she stuck to it. On the fourth go at him trying to sneak at least a finger under the tight leather Rogue finally had enough, smacking his hand hard before pulling out of the kiss and raised to her feet.

"Ah need a drink." She muttered and not waiting for any of the others to get out of her way stepped on the seat to boost herself up and walking along the table, dropping back to the floor easily and stomping off towards the bar, leaving a confused and less than happy Julien.

Instantly pulling away from Bella Remy got to his feet as well and started after her, calling out for her to slow down. Letting out a huff of frustration Belladonna crossed her arms and slouched down in her seat, pouting as she glared at Remy's figure as it blended into the crowd.

"Ya couldn't keep ya 'ands to yaself, could ya!" She snapped at her brother, getting a glare in return.

Catching up to Rogue at the bar Remy arrived in time to hear her in an argument with the bartender about getting a drink, claiming she was too young and as true as that was Remy waved to the guy to allow it, as well as gaining one for himself. The two sat on the barstools in semi-comfortable silence, nursing their drinks and just allowing the background noise to wash around them.

"_Désolé_ Remy, Ah didn't mean to ruin yah nahght." (_Sorry_)

"W'at ya talkin' 'bout Angel? Ya did nothin'." Lowering his voice to a mutter Remy took a long swing from his beer. "It be dat Julien who ruinin' it."

Smiling at his honesty Rogue tilted her head to look back at the table they were at, feeling sorry for Henri and Mercy to get left there as the two Assassins argued with each other. "Whah don't yah lahke 'im Remy?"

"Why do ya like 'im?" He shot back.

"Who said Ah did?"

Taking her hand in his Remy pressed a kiss to her knuckles and rubbed his thumb against her palm, gaining a hint of smile in return as she tightened her own grip on his fingers. "Ya want to go?"

"_Non_," Finishing her beer in a long swallow Rogue stood and pulled at his hand. "Ah want to dance."

Chuckling at her response Remy allowed himself to be tugged onto the dance floor and into the mass of people.

Eyeing the couple dancing on the floor Belladonna narrowed her eyes at how intimate the dance was for two members of the same family to be doing, yet neither seemed fazed by it at all. "Ah don't get it, 'ow come dey so close, it's disgustin'."

"It's 'cause of deir powers." Henri answered automatically between mouthfuls of his drink, feeling a bit isolated with the two Boudreaux's after Mercy disappeared into the sea of people after spotting a group of her friends, leaving him to fend for himself. He had never been close to any member of their family apart from Julien and Bella and that was only because of his siblings, each wanting to try and have a normal relationship and learn tolerance before being forced into marriage once both sides of the couples hit 18. "Rogue 'nd Remy always been close since dey got dem."

"Why? So dey're mutants, big fuckin' deal." Julien inputted, his own eyes glaring holes in Remy's back.

Rolling his dark eyes Henri felt like he was talking to a couple of four year olds, which he was actually use to when his two siblings would act in one of their shared immature moods and wreaking havoc on the LeBeau household. Havoc that was normally stopped only by one person: Mattie. "Dey got deir powers at da same time, Rogue w'en she was 12, Remy at 16. 'nd both were untouchable." He started, getting a slight nod from both. It was common knowledge in both Guilds that the two adopted LeBeau's had trouble with their powers, one draining the life out of anyone she touched while the other would blow up anything he touched, even living things. And both were considered extremely dangerous during their period of no control. "Dey 'elpped each other to control deir powers. Rogue took in energy, Remy gave too much off, dey balanced out until dey could both stop da 'flow', as dey call it."

"So?"

"So," Henri eyed Julien as a warning for him not to interrupt again. "'Cause of dat dey got a bond. Dey 'ad to learn to trust each other, dat's why dey do now." Spotting Mercy signalling him over he finished his drink, casting one more look at the two of them, "Don't get dem into trouble tonight." Before leaving the two Assassins alone at the table.

----

Staring up at the ceiling but finding nothing any more interesting on it than an hour ago – other than a few burn marks but those were years old – Remy sighed and rolled over onto his side before sitting up in bed, scrubbing his hands across his face. Sleep just didn't want to come tonight, not an unusual thing since a thief's body clock was normal trained to be awake as night and asleep during the day. Snatching up a pair of boxers he slipped them on before wandering out of his room and down the hall towards a certain room. Turning the doorknob he silently entered the room, looking around for its occupant. Rogue. Not finding her there Remy spotted one of the windows open, the main one she used to get to the roof. Leaning over the sill and sticking his head out he could just spot her feet dangling off the edge of the building. Hoisting himself up he easily scaled up the wall and made his way up onto the roof.

Watching him climb she waited until he was seated beside her before speaking. "'ey."

"'ey. W'at ya doin' up 'ere?"

Drawing her legs up to her chest Rogue wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin upon her knees, her tank top and own boxers wrapped around her body. "Couldn't sleep."

"Dis 'bout Julien?"

"Partly." She admitted with a frown before hesitating to talk again. "Do yah ever feel lahke yah bein' used?

Letting out a bitter laugh Remy ran a hand through his long hair, having taken it out of its ponytail after getting back from the club. "Dat a trick question?"

"Ah know, Ah know. Our powers are bein' used 'gainst us 'cause dey make us better thieves. Ah know we're bein' used to stop dis war bah marryin' us off to da enemy." Looking up at him through her lashes Rogue's brow dropped in concern. "Yah think dat's all we are to _Papa_? Tools?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Remy lay back on the roofing, resting his hands behind his head as a pillow. "Maybe not ya, ya 'is favourite, 'is _petite fille_. 'enri, 'e's 'eir. _Moi_, Ah'm a tool, a way to burn 'way windows 'nd get 'round laser systems."

Lying down next to him she shook her head, knowing he was serious if he used first person. "Yah not."

"Ah am." There was a pause as he looked up at the night sky. "Ya don't want to marry Julien, don't. Da Guild will 'ave Remy 'nd Bella, ya can say no."

"Ah 'ave to do it for da Guild, just lahke yah do Remy."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Remy pulled Angel towards him and pressed a kiss to her forehead through her white hair. "_Oui_, Bella is one thing, _mais_ Julien..."

Turning to lock her vision onto his face she gave a soft smile as she rested against his chest. "W'at am Ah suppose to do? Go against da man who took meh into 'is 'ome 'nd cared for meh, exactly da same thing 'e did for yah? It's not mah first plan for mah lahfe, bein' forced to marry someone Ah don't love, _mais_ w'at choice do Ah 'ave? W'at choice do yah 'ave? Leave? Turn our back on da Guild 'nd risk da war becomin' worse? Ah couldn't leave 'enri, Mercy or _Tante_ Mattie, Ah love dem too much, deir family."

"Ah know."

Dropping her head she allowed it to rest on his shoulder as Remy's arm tightened around her.

----


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** This chapter has been kept in the lower tones of violence (as I could of gotten quite gory at one point, as readers of my other works know) but because of the rating kept it less so.

A quickish update to get things rolling, to get them out of New Orleans and into the mutant fighting teams.

Also, I know you readers are out there, I have a count on how many people read my story, shame on you 100 plus readers who didn't comment on the last chapter like the other five. Bad, bad readers. ;-P

To those five, thankies to: Ishy (as always hon); inTHEgrid (Thank you so much for all your comments, they were lovely and long, just as I like them); my dear Berry (I know it's a Rott, I'm sorry, but I felt like a change from all the Romy's I'm writing); redsmileyface (Thanks for the title idea, but it really don't suit with the rest of the story, only the first two chapters, but bonus points for you for helping out); and IvyZoe.

----

**Chapter Two: Not As It Appears.**

**Assassin Guild Mansion.**

**New Orleans.**

"Mattie wants to know w'at be goin' on with da kitchen staff. W'at tahme dey supposed to get dere sugah?" Rogue asked as she sat on the window seat in Belladonna Bourdreaux's room, a checklist Mattie had given her in hand as she went over the last few details before the big wedding tomorrow. It had been in the planning for 16 years and with Bella's 18th birthday earlier in the year it could now go ahead, both partners in the marriage needing to be that minimum age before the ceremony would happen. Rogue knew Remy was hatefully counting down the days to the arranged date but like her he knew he had to do it. "'Cause we can't guarantee we can keep 'er out of da kitchen 'til den or even after dey arrive."

"No problem _chère_," Bella said, only half paying attention as she watched herself in the mirror, her wedding dress on and studying it to make sure every detail of it was right. "Mattie's cookin' be properly better dan deirs."

Chuckling at this Rogue nodded. "Yah got dat rahght." In truth Rogue didn't completely hate Bella. The girl had some good qualities if you ignored being trained as a ruthless killer, bring brought up as a spoilt brat getting everything she wanted in life, and having a thing for shopping. The blonde Assassin wasn't a bad person to know, she was handy for getting information, getting into bars underage and great to go clubbing with to pick up guys, but there was just too many differences between them for Rogue to call Bella her best friend. That was Mercy.

"Ok, looks lahke Ah asked everything Mattie wanted. Yah got any questions before Ah 'ead off?"

"Just tell Remy not to do something stupid or embarrassin' on da day."

Grinning at this Rogue stood and shoved the list back into her coat. "Now dat Ah can't promise, no one can, even Remy." As she walked past she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and caught the other teen's eyes in the mirror. "Yah look beautiful, don't worry, everything be fahne."

"_Merci_ _chère_." Taking Rogue's hand Bella gave it a squeeze before letting go. "See ya tomorrow. Ah'm so excited!"

"_Nuit_ Bella." (_Night_) Exiting the room Rogue closed the door behind her and headed back down the corridor she entered in. She had been to the Assassin's main mansion several times before, it was only part of being connected to Julien and Bella that she had spent time there, just like Remy. And while she knew she didn't know all of the Rippers secrets about the place she was sure she could get around the main areas blindfolded if she needed to. Just as she went to descend the stairs to the main floor and hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, tugging her into the shadow and out of sight. Ready to go into defence mode a soft 'shh' kept her from doing so as she recognized the voice.

"It be ok _petite_, just me."

"Julien!" Spinning around to face him Rogue slapped her hand across his chest. "Yah almost gave meh a 'eart attack!"

"Sorry _mon amour_, couldn't 'elp maself once Ah saw it was ya." He grinned and leant towards her, pushing her back against the wall.

Scrunching her nose up once he got closer Rogue resisted the need to wave her hand in front of her face, the stench of alcohol coming off him. "'ave yah been drinkin'?"

"Only one or two." He purred, running his hand up and down the arm he grabbed, making Rogue wince as she was sure she would have a bruise the shape of a handprint on her skin tomorrow. "Ah saw ya come out of Bella's room. W'at ya doin' 'ere?"

"Last minute plannin' for Mattie. She be expectin' meh back soon so Ah better go." Rogue lied, her instincts screaming at her to leave, now.

Julien pouted at her as he stepped closer, his body now pinning hers tight against the wall and leaving no room for her to move. "Already? Ya weren't even goin' to stop by to say _bonjour_ to _moi_?"

"Dere's still a lot of plannin' to do for tomorrow Julien, Ah didn't 'ave tahme."

Julien's face darkened at that as she leant towards her face. "No time for me? Dat's not smart _fille_." Both of his hands closed around her upper arms now.

"Julien, yah 'urtin' meh."

Shaking his head he ignored her. "Two more years _amour_ 'nd ya never ignore me 'gain. Ya be mine." With that he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her mouth against his.

Shoving her hands hard against his chest Rogue pushed him off her so she could get fresh air again. "Let meh go Julien! Yah drunk!" Struggling against his grip on her she held back doing the damage that she wanted to. Last thing she needed was to cripple the Prince of the Assassins the day before the joint Guild wedding. That and she wasn't sure how good his reactions would be even with him drunk, he could do a lot more damage to her than she could to him.

A hard slap across her face snapped her head to one side as the force knocked her off her off her feet, the only thing holding her up from collapsing against the ground was Julien's hand still on her arm. Eyes wide with shock Rogue lifted her free hand to her face, blood trickling from her lip as her cheek burned from the contact. Raising her eyes to his she looked up at him in confusion, quickly replaced with fear as he picked her up and held her against the wall again. Pinning her there he lifted her light weight up off the ground, making it so her feet were dangling in midair as he leant towards her again.

"W'en ya ma wife, ya'll do exactly w'at Ah'll say. Got it?" He shook her when he didn't get an answer. "Got it!" Getting a shaky nod in return Julien lowered her to the ground again and stepped back. "Good. Go clean yaself up."

As he walked off as if nothing was happening Rogue could feel her body shaking, ignoring the trail of blood making its way down her chin as she turn and fled, sprinting down the stairs and out the door, speeding on her bike all the way back home.

----

Sighing as he watched himself in the mirror Remy straightened his tie again, more out of nerves and boredom than it needing to be adjusted. To day was the day, the day of his doom, or known better in the Guilds as his wedding. Remy LeBeau was not the marrying kind, part of him had always pictured himself dying as an old bachelor, his brain ignoring the fact there was no way out of this marriage to Bella and that people like him didn't die of old age. Another sigh got loose as he ran a hand over his hair, pulled back behind his head in a ponytail for today, making it look a bit more formal than leaving it loose like he preferred to, but Bella insisted on it being tied back. Hearing the sound of the door opening behind him Remy turned his head to catch the reflection of the person entering in the mirror.

"'ey 'andsome."

A smile took over his face and he turned around to face Rogue as she closed the door behind her, having missed seeing her the night before after she got home from talking with Bella. Her mass of white and auburn curls straightened as normal but were now swept around to rest over the left side of her face, blocking out half of her features that were highlighted lightly compared to her normally dark makeup. A strapless hunter green dress that was almost a two-piece that left her back and sides bare at midriff level was connected down the front, the design making it look like the two segments were interwoven in a form of a Celtic knot that continued the pattern along the edges of the material, the swirls lined in rows of small silver studs. The thigh high split going up the right side of the dress showing off enough leg with each of her steps to show the strap black high heels tied halfway up her calves.

"_Bonjour belle_." (_Hello beautiful_) Taking up her hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles, only getting a roll of her eyes in return.

"Up 'til yah say 'Ah do' yah goin' to be flirtin', ain't yah? Yah'll never change Swamp Rat."

"Ya want me to River Rat?"

Rogue's smile softened as she shook her head. "Never."

Dropping her hand Remy brought his fingers up to tug on her styled hair, "W'at all dis 'bout? Hidin' dat _belle_ face." His brow rising as she quickly stepped away from him and angled the left side of her face away from him.

"It's a formal occasion Remy, Ah need to look mah best."

"Should of left it curl naturally den." He muttered before taking a step closer to her only to have Rogue retreat again. "Angel," Moving towards her yet again he grabbed at her arm that was covered by her stole, stopping her from getting away from him and his concern rose as she winced in pain from the contact. "W'at are ya 'idin'?"

"Nothin'. Let meh go Remy."

"_Non_." Gently brushing her hair away from her face he took her chin between his thumb and finger, slowly bringing her face around towards his. Remy felt his temper flare as despite her best attempts to hide it with makeup he could pick out a dark purple bruise covering her cheekbone as the edge of a cut just below her bottom lip told him she also had a split lip. Shifting the material from around her arms he also found her attempts to cover up the dark bruises on her upper arms. Narrowing his eyes as they took on a glow Remy's voice gained a harsh note. "Who did dis to ya?"

"It's nothin' Rem-"

"Who!"

Pulling her face violently free from his hold she turned her face downwards so the hair once again covered the injuries. "It won't change anything."

Frowning at her wording Remy felt his heart stop as he pieced together what she meant. "Did Julien do dis to ya?"

"Remy-"

"'e did." It came out in little more than a whisper as he was the one to step away from her this time. Rubbing his palms over his face as he paced the room Remy suddenly stopped and giving a yell punched his fist into the wall.

"Remy!" Rushing to his side Rogue took his hand between hers, gently holding it and inspecting it for any damage before glaring up at him. "W'at yah tryin' to do? Break yah fist! Calm down!"

"Calm down?" Whipping his head around to hers he seemed to almost growl. "'e 'it ya! Dat, dat," Forming both of his hands into fist now he shook his head sharply, unable to think of a strong enough curse to use against the Assassin Prince. "Ah'll kill 'im."

"Rem-"

"Ah'll fuckin' kill 'im!" Pushing past her he stormed out the door.

Cursing under her breath Rogue ran out after him and quickly followed him down the hall of the church to where the majority of the two families were waiting. As he ignored her calls to stop she hiked up the hem of her expensive dress up and picked up her running speed, having trouble keeping up with his much longer legs. Catching a glimpse of her brother and the boys that were her cousins near the end of the corridor she yelled out to them instead, ordering for them to stop Remy.

"Let me go!" He cried, struggling against the grips on him.

"W'at's goin' on?" Henri asked, keeping his hold on his brothers shoulders but directed his focus on Rogue.

"'e 'it 'er!" Remy answered before she could, pushing himself free of their hands but choosing to pace instead of try and get past the human blockage stopping him from getting out of the doorway.

Lapin raised his brows in confusion. "Who 'it who?"

Halt in mid-step Remy carefully took Rogue's chin in his hand so she couldn't pull away and brushed back her white bangs to reveal the injures to her face, gaining silence from the rest of their family present.

Moving next to her Henri lightly touched the top of her bruise with his fingertips, the muscles in his jaw tightening as his eyes narrowed. "Julien?"

Taking both of their hands away from her face and into hers Rogue lightly squeezed them, "It won't change anything 'enri, da marriages are needed to stop da war. We've lost too many thieves already, it 'as to stop." Swapping her sight around to Remy as it hardened to a glare. "So drop it."

"_Mais_-"

"_Non_ 'buts' Remy LeBeau! Yah gettin' married, yah goin' to stop dis war, yah goin' to stop da killin'!" She snapped, stepping back from all of them and crossing her arms tightly over her chest as her heeled foot tapped against the floor, challenging any of them to argue with her. "We need dis damn war to stop."

Sighing Remy ran his hands over his face and after letting out a cry of frustration gave a nod of his head, eyes focused only on her. "_D'accord_, _mais_ we goin' to deal with dis afterwards."

"_Oui_." Henri spoke up. "We are."

----

Standing at the front of the aisle Remy fidgeted with his cufflinks, eyes focused on the ground as he ignored all which was going on around him. The two families in the rows, the musicians waiting for the bride to come, the priest rechecking his notes, everything went unnoticed to him apart from one thing: Rogue was not in her seat. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to his best man, Henri standing next to him with his own concern look on his face.

"We'll deal with dat later. Rogue's right, at da moment, dis is more important."

"Den w'ere is she?" Remy hissed in reply.

Henri's shoulders slumped and despite the smile on his face Remy could feel his mood plummet. "Ah'm sure she's fine."

"_Mais_-"

"Ya forgettin' she's ma sister too? Ah don't want 'er 'urt either Remy, we're on da same side 'ere."

Nodding his head Remy sighed yet again, he seemed to be doing that a lot in the last few hours. "Sorry 'enri, Ah know."

Giving his brother's shoulder Henri returned the sigh. "It'll be ok." Sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well as Remy. Looking down at the rest of the church as the music started up he patted the younger man on the back before dropping his hand. "_Mais_, by da look of it ya got more to worry 'bout right now."

"_Merde_, _merde_, _merde_, _merde_, _merde_." Remy muttered under his breath, getting a glare from the priest about his language before he straightened his pose, taking a deep breath and flicking the strands that had came loose from the pony tail over his shoulder. Another deep breath later he turned to watch Belladonna walk up the aisle, her face partly obstructed by her veil but he saw through it enough to see her red lips pulled into a large grin. At least one of them was happy today. Forcing a smile to his own face Remy held out a hand as Marius Boudreaux presented her to him and took his seat at the front on the Assassin side.

As her bridesmaids moved into their place Bella took hers next to him, shooting him another nervous smile but as well as the emotions to go with it Remy could feel her happiness.

"'i Remy."

Despite his own mood Remy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that, the greeting seeming so relaxed in the luxurious setting. "'ey Bella."

Increasing her grip on his hand Bella kept her voice low as the priest started addressing the people behind them. "Ya ok?"

"_Oui_, _mon chère_, just nerves."

She let out a stream of air with that through her lips. "_Bon_, Ah thought Ah was da only one."

Returning the squeeze on her fingers in reassurance he frowned as something pushed at the back of his brain and Remy dropped his head, blocking out the words of the priest and the events around him as he concentrated on it and suddenly struggled to stay on his feet, his empathy being overwhelmed by two emotions he never liked to feel off another: Rage and fear. In more particular the person the fear was coming from: Rogue. It was suffocating, so much so it presented in enough of a physical symptom that Remy had to gasp for breath, his legs threatening to give way beneath him as Henri grabbed from him, a rush of murmurs from the crowd going up as he almost fell to the ground.

"W'at's wrong?" His brother asked.

"Rogue." Was all he said before he turned and ran, heading to where the emotions were coming from and ignoring the cries of those around him. Bursting through the doors at the end of the aisle Remy sprinted down the hall, pushing himself as fast as he could. He had to get to her, no one felt that kind of terror without a reason.

Racing into the front room of the church were the families had entered the building and waited before seating Remy felt his rage peak at the sight he came upon. With her pinned back against the wall Rogue's face showed her feeling clearly, the fear washing off her in waves as Julien leant over her, the blade of a knife resting under her chin and looking ready to slit her throat in an instant. Her wide green eyes locked on his as he mumbled something to her too low for Remy to pick up, but he didn't need to as with several long strides he reached their sides, his fist making contact with Julien's face and sending the Assassin tumbling to the ground. A hard kick to the ribs made the man roll across the ground as Remy continued to advance on him.

"W'at da fuck do ya think ya doin'!" Another kick joined Remy's words, catching Julien under the chin and snapping his head back as he landed hard on his back. Snatching the man up from the floor Remy held him up by his coat, his anger rising even more so as he caught the smell of alcohol on Julien's breath. "'ow dare ya 'urt ma sister!"

"Only fair with w'at ya done to mine." Julien spat out before doing so literally, bloody saliva splattering across Remy's cheeks.

Shaking him hard Remy smacked the back of Julien's head against the wall, his voice dropping to a whisper as with his raised emotions his eyes took on a brighter glow, making it so it appeared his entire eye had turned red. "Come near 'er 'gain 'nd Ah'll kill ya."

Throwing the man to the ground Remy stepped back, his breathing hard as he tried to calm himself, wanting nothing more than to kill the man in front of him but Rogue's screams in the background for him to stop penetrating through his rage enough to bring the logical side of his brain into work again. Pushing himself to his feet Julien sneered over at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth, ready to move towards the Thief when he stopped, a tingling feeling across his chest increasing into a burning sensation. Lowering his eyes to his jacket his mouth dropped open in shock before the dark orbs shot back up to Remy, his own fear now clear.

Seeing what Julien had it was Remy's turn to stare in distress, shaking his head as a red glow built in the material of Julien's jacket. "No."

"LeBeau!" Julien got out just before the charge reached its full, causing the fabric to explode and the skin beneath it that the coat had been in contact with.

Remy felt his knees give way at the sight in front of him as he heard a scream echo behind him, part of his mind picking it out as Bella's. As cries and shouts continued on behind him he felt someone wrap their arms around him, holding him tight and cradling his head against their chest, repeating the same line over and over: 'It's goin' to be Ok.' Somehow he didn't believe them.

As members of the Assassins ran to their Prince's side the hands that were wrapped around his torso cupped his face, turning it to face the person. Finding Rogue on the other end a trail of thick red blood ran down from the edge of her chin, Julien's knife having nicked her jaw and causing the flow to run down her neck and onto her chest, ruining the dark green dress of hers. Just collapsing into her again her arms were once again around him, rocking him gently as she kept repeating the phrase, trying to dull out the screams around them and the red covering the walls.

----

**Thieve Guild Mansion.**

Dropping down the stairs slowly with a bag resting on his back Remy looked around the house he had grown up in, his face neutral but his emotions were pulling him apart inside at the thought of never seeing it or its occupants again.

With the tragedy earlier in the day not only had the wedding been called off but also the Elders of each Guild called together to figure out what Remy's punishment would be. Rumours of the death penalty revolving around each household as Remy was held in custody until his sentence was given, partly for his own safely as many of the Assassins were now after his blood. In the end – to many of the Rippers disappointment but to the Thieves relief – the punishment wasn't death, but for Remy it may have well been: Banishment. Never to return to New Orleans under any circumstances.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he dropped his bag to the ground as his family waited there for him, allowing him time to pack a light bag and prepare his bike for leaving. His father, brother, sister-in-law, cousins and _Tante_ all stood there, only one missing from the group, Rogue. Remy hadn't seen Rogue since the incident, having been taken away by guards from each Guild and imprisoned in a cell in the Thieves basement normally used to holding the wealth they had stolen until Jean-Luc had arrived to tell him what was said.

First to move forward Jean-Luc clasped his son's hand and pulled him into a hug, "Ah'll find a way for it to be overturned, Ah promise, we'll get ya back 'ome." Moving back only for Henri to grab his younger brother.

"Da bastard deserved it Remy, don't forget dat."

Only nodding his head at this as Henri gave him a slap on the back Remy turned to a crying Mercy, tears rolling down her cheeks as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing against his shoulder. Holding the woman close to him Remy gave her a kiss on the cheek, murmuring several encouraging statements in her ear that he would be ok and for her not to worry, that no one could beat Remy LeBeau. This got enough of a laugh out of him as Mercy swatted his chest with her palm, a sad smile showing through her tears before he got ambushed by his cousins, all saying similar things as Henri before Mattie pried them off him.

Taking the boy she raised into her arms she held him before cupping his face in her hands and lowering it so she could kiss him on the forehead, her own tears streaking her face. Still holding him tight she lowered her voice to speak in his ear. "Ya did da right thing boy, no matter w'at anyone says."

"_Merci_ Mattie." Giving her an extra squeeze Remy pulled back. "W'ere's Angel?"

Mattie's face sadden even more so. "She 'asn't come out of 'er room since she found out, not even w'en we asked 'er too."

Remy felt his mood plummet even more so, his poker face falling back into place but not before his family caught enough of the emotion. Reaching down he grabbed his bag again and shouldered it. "Ah better be off den, da Assassin properly got look outs waitin' for me to go."

Nodding Jean-Luc spoke up. "Ah arranged for ya to 'ave a clean passage out, no Assassin dare try 'nd take ya out, _mais_ once ya out of N'Awlins Ah can't guarantee anything."

"_Merci Papa._" Looking over them once again Remy forced a smile to his face, raising the mask he knew they all expected. "Don't look so sad, ya know dis ain't da last ya'll see of dis thief!" Getting several sad laughter and smiles in return he allowed the group to walk him to the door, pausing long enough to look back at them. "Ah am sorry."

"Ya did w'at was right boy." Jean-Luc answered for them all. "Don't ever doubt dat."

Giving only a nod in return Remy opened the door, giving his family one last look before disappearing into the night.

The mood instantly plummeted as they lost sight of him, Jean-Luc closing the door behind the exit of his youngest son as the younger boys made their way into the living room and collapsed on several pieces of the furniture. Resting his elbows on his knees Henri covered his face with his hands as Jean-Luc placed a hand on Mattie's shoulder. Wiping at her eyes with the tissue in her hand Mercy sniffed before talking.

"Ah'll go talk to 'er." She volunteered, not needing to say the name to the others and quickly scaled the stairs, hoping to pull Rogue to her senses and say her goodbyes before Remy could leave. Reaching her sister-in-laws door she tapped her knuckles against the wood. "Rogue, _chère_, open up." Getting no answer she knocked louder. "Rogue, come on, Remy needs ya."

Frowning Mercy placed her ear against the door, not hearing any sound from within she tried the doorknob, finding it open easily and allowed her in. Stepping in Mercy gave a sigh when she spotted not only the room empty but Rogue's most important possessions gone along with her window wide open, her bike helmet no longer resting where it always did. A sad smile crossed her lips. She should of known better with that girl. "Take care of dat boy Rogue."

Outside Remy took one last look at the place he had grown up in since being taken off the streets before heading towards where he had set his bike up ready to go. As much as it hurt to leave everything he held close in the world it hurt even more his best friend couldn't even face his departure. He had know Rogue would be upset, that she wouldn't want him to leave, but he never suspected she wouldn't even face him or allow him to go without so much as a farewell. They were so close and as much as he didn't want to see her in pain the selfish part of him wanted to, just so he could see her face one last time and hear the voice that had taunted him during his life.

He paused as he spotted a figure leaning against his bike, thinking it was one of the other thieves trying to stop him from leaving or to say good-bye Remy's eyebrows shot up as he recognized the extremely obvious white streaks of hair framing the woman's face. "Angel?" Looking her over he realized that she was dressed in her normal riding gear for her bike and had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder as her helmet rested on the seat of her bike that stood next to his. "W'at ya think ya doin'?"

"Goin' with yah." She answered simply, pushing off his bike so she rested her weight completely on her own feet. "Ah can't stay 'ere any more dan yah can 'nd Ah ain't leavin' yah. If Ah did yah most lahkely get yahself killed Swamp Rat."

"_Non_," Shaking his head he strode up to her. "_Non_, ya not comin' with Remy, it be too dangerous."

"'nd stayin' in N'Awleans ain't? Ah'm comin' with yah, end of story. Da Assassins want meh dead too, unless yah forgot. Ah ain't leavin' yah, Ah need yah." Rogue got out between gritted teeth, enough light coming from the house for Remy to see the beginning of tears in her eyes and her struggling to hold them back.

Reaching out he pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as Rogue's own arms wrapped around him. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head Remy just held her there, taking comfort in her presence before nodding. "_D'accord_. Well, lets get goin' den, _non_?" Pulling back he gave her a grin, getting one in return.

"Anytahme yah ready Swamp Rat." Shoving her helmet onto her head Rogue straddled her bike as he copied her actions, revving their engines in challenge to each other before screaming down the LeBeau mansion driveway and roaring down the streets of New Orleans.

----

"'ow much?" Remy asked the hotel attendant on the front desk, his image inducer that was part of the fingerless gloves he wore covering up his demon eyes considering it was too earlier in the morning for him to get away with sunglasses. People got suspicious of others wearing sunglasses while it was dark out. Not getting an answer Remy found the rather greasy looking man eyeing Rogue as she stood in the doorway of the cheap hotel located on the side of some highway. Not liking the way the man was looking at her leather-encased body Remy snapped his fingers in front of the man's face, drawing him out of his daze.

"Huh? Ahh, 50."

Raising a brow at that Remy was ready to tell the guy exactly what he thought of this little shit hole on the side of the road but a yawn from Rogue behind him instantly made him reconsider, more worried about her than spending more money than this place deserved. Slapping down the bills Remy snatched up the key offered to him and after placing an arm around her shoulders led Rogue out of the office and away from the guy. Finding the right door they both sighed at the state of the room.

"Luxurious, ain't it?" Rogue said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, pausing to check out the bathroom as she dumped her bag on the floor. "Ah think we'll catch something if we touch anything in dis room."

Shrugging a shoulder Remy followed her actions as his own bag hit the floor. "Dis will do for tonight."

With one more disgusted look at the less than clean bathroom Rogue moved away from the door. "Ah think Ah'll give dat a pass, at least 'til dere's lahght so Ah can see w'at is livin' in dere."

Chuckling at this Remy threw himself onto the bed, grabbing one of her hands and dragging her down next to him. "Get some sleep."

"Yes sir!" Giving him a salute she curled up on her side next to him, neither bothering to get under the sheeting or removing anything from their bodies, they never knew when they might need to get moving fast.

They both just lay there, listening to each others breathing as the cars roared past the hotel, the lights of the neon sign mixed with headlights seeping through the torn curtains of the window.

"Ah'm sorry."

Turning his head to look down at her as he leant his head back on his hands Remy frown. "_Quoi_?"

"Ah'm sorry for gettin' yah into dis mess Remy." Rogue repeated, her eyes just staring into space as she traced a nail across the texture of his shirt.

Rolling over so he now faced her Remy cupped her face so she was look at him. "For w'at?"

"For all of dis. If Ah 'ad just given Julien w'at 'e wanted-"

"Sex?" He cut off, their relationship open enough that they could talk about anything. Well almost anything. He had no interest in women's hygiene no matter how close he was to Rogue, not that she wanted to talk to anyone about that.

"No. Control."

Remy's face darkened and he quickly pulled his hands away from her skin, scared that his emotions would affect his powers again. Last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. "W'at ya mean?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Missing the contact Rogue lay her head on his chest, trusting him even if he didn't trust himself. "Dat in two years Ah would be 'is wahfe 'nd Ah would 'ave to do everything 'e said. Ah said Ah wouldn't, dat marriage wasn't dat 'nd Ah would never allow anyone to treat meh lahke dat. Den 'e pulled out dat knife." Looking at his face she peered up at him through her lashes. "If Ah 'ad just said yes, just did w'at 'e said, dis wouldn't of 'appened. We'd be 'ome."

"Don't ya dare ever think dat 'gain!" He snapped, cupping her face again and leaning forward towards her. "Ya did nothin' wrong, 'ear me? Nothin'."

"Ah'm sorry Remy." She barely got out, eyes glossy with tears.

Holding her closer Remy felt her own arms wrap tight around his torso, her face burying against his chest and followed not long after by the dampness of tears. "Ya did nothin' wrong."

----

**AN:** Ah Ha! I bet you thought I was going to draw out the NO piece a bit longer before getting them out of the city, right? Well, got ya! But don't worry, this isn't the last you will see of the LeBeau clan, they'll be back in the story later…

Oh, and bonus points to me for killing Julien off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not happy with it! But here it is.

For those who questioned on how Julien switched between moods so fast between chapters (a bit cliché, I admit) the two chapters take places months apart, so he did not just suddenly turn into an angry drunk in one night. It had been a dreaded few months of realising that the wedding with his darling little sister and his rival was really going to happen whether he liked it or not.

Thanks to: inTHEgrid; Ishy; redsmileyface; lee; AngstWolf (I am tempted to steal that title suggestion off you and might do so in later chapters); Dorian Grey (don't feel guilty, I was just joking about the reviews); Berry; nuriiko; IvyZoe; PetiteDiable; and Southern Loner.

----

**Chapter Three: A New Family?**

**Somewhere.**

"Yah lost."

"Remy is not lost."

"Yah lost!"

"Remy is not lost!"

"Yah LOST!"

"AH AM NOT LOST!"

Raising a brow at him she shrugged a shoulder and went back to leaning against the front of her bike, her helmet hanging off one handlebar as her forearms rested against them both.

After a moment of silence he snapped. "Ah'm not lost."

"Ah didn't say anything."

"Ya were thinkin' it."

"O'! So yah know w'at Ah'm thinkin' now, 'uh?"

"_Oui_, Remy always knew w'at ya thought."

"O' yea'? W'at was da first thing Ah thought w'en Ah first saw yah?"

Raising his chin and puffing his chest out Remy put on one of his best smiles, ignoring the map he had spread out on the seat of his bike for the time being. "W'at a 'andsom _homme_ dat boy be."

Letting out a snort she rolled her eyes, reaching into her trench coat and pulling out a pair of sunglasses, slipping them over her eyes, "Yea', sure, dat's really w'at Ah first thought of yah." Her voice extremely heavy with sarcasm.

"See? Remy doesn't know w'at ya think."

Another roll of her eyes went unnoticed as she watched the cars zooming past their parked bikes. They had no real plans, no destination, just to travel around until fate – or Lady Luck in their case – told them where to stop. Money wasn't a problem, even with being exiled both knew their family wouldn't let them go hungry, placing money into secret accounts only they could use, let alone their own savings from numerous jobs. Work wasn't hard either, someone out there always wanted something someone else had, so thieves always had jobs. If things really got desperate stealing wasn't their only skill.

"Well does Remy know w'at Ah'm thinkin' 'bout 'im now?"

Instead of getting an answer she got a mumble of something as he went back to the map, ignoring her. Raising his head from the map he rested a palm against the body of his bike, his brows lowering under his sunglasses. Feeling a sudden tightness in her cuffs and choker Rogue raised her eyes to his, feeling on her bike what he was on his, a vibration through the metal. Her instants started screaming at her to run and leaping off her bike Rogue dropped a hand down to her coat, ready to pull out her bo-staff as out of the corner of her eye she spotted Remy's hand hesitate over one of the stocks of his cards.

"W'at's goin' on?" She asked, her eyes not on him but their surroundings, trying to spot what was doing this.

Before she could get a response the bo-staff her hand was inching towards gained a life of its own, flying out the inner pocket of her coat and extending itself to full length. A quick look over in Remy's direction told Rogue the same thing was happening to him, his weapon mimicking hers before with a grunt of pain from both the canes wrapped around their bodies, pressing their arms down by their sides and squeezing the air from their lungs. Struggling against the metal a growl that sounded like it came from a tiger or lion rippled through the trees, followed by the image of a over grown man covered in a long ragged coat as drawing his lips back his fangs peeked through. Out of the corner of her eye Rogue noticed Remy's mouth drop open in shock, his eyebrows shooting up from beneath his sunglasses as his hands took on a shake. With her staff crushing the air from her lungs she was unable to ask about his reaction but something that sounded like 'Sabertooth' got free from his lips as the approaching 'man' advanced on them both, the Thieves backing up and trying to find a way to wiggle themselves free of the metal bo-staffs before they were lifted in the air by an unknown force, the staffs being their only support as their feet dangled above the ground. Unable to run now as the feral man got closer any kicks they got in was just battered away as his clawed hands clutched at their throats, slamming them painfully back against a tree and snarling at them.

"Victor, do not harm them, yet."

Pulling back from Rogue and Remy but still keeping his hold on them 'Victor' turned his head enough to the voice behind them. Literally floating above the ground the red and purple helmet of the man kept his face in the shadows, making it impossible to see his features as the cape linked into his body armour flapped in the low breeze, just creating enough movement to prove he wasn't a statue.

"Members of the Thieve Guild, you are a long way from home." With the hands around their throats any response was difficult to get out, not that this new person allowed one as he continued. "I am Magneto, and you have three options: Join me and fight by my side, while gaining some profit at the same time. Join me to get you out of this situation, betray me and have me inform the Assassin Guild where you are and have them as well as Victor hunt you down. Refuse to join my team, and I let Sabertooth here kill you."

Both let out a groan of pain as the hands around each of their throat tightened, the overgrown cat's claws digging into their skin.

Fighting against the pain Rogue gritted her teeth as she glared at the metal controlling mutant. "Option four," She croaked out. "We take yah down."

A roar tore out of Sabertooth's throat as she activated her mutation, releasing his hold on them and dropping out cold to the ground. Both LeBeau's landed hard against the ground, their legs taking the full impact of the fall since their arms were still out of commission. Gritting her teeth a low growl escaped Rogue's lips before a scream as she threw her arms out, breaking the metal bond of her ruined bo-staff from around her torso. Gripping her head with one hand long claws sprouted from her fingernails and dark brown fur crawled up along her arms to her chest. Her hair lengthened as fangs extended from her canines, her growing toenails shredding the fronts of her riding boots. Stumbling to her feet Rogue threw her head back in a roar before launching herself at Magneto, both arms extended and claws aimed right at his face. Her own bike slamming into her side threw her away from him, right into a tree as the bike pulled itself apart and pieces of the metal wrapped around her, pinning her once again.

"Impressive." Magneto mumbled to himself, watching Rogue shake her head and growl over at him again.

Making the most of the distraction Remy angled his hands around to brush a finger against the twisted join of the staff pinning his hands, placing enough charge into it to break him free but not to blow off half his body. The metal pole hit the ground with a loud metallic 'thud' as three cards sliced through the air towards the Master of Magnetism, exploding against the magnetic shield surrounding the villain.

"Very impressive. You both will make grand additions to my team." When they looked ready to argue again he held a hand up to silence them. "I was being civil before. You really do not have a decision in the matter. Join me."

Looking to Rogue for her opinion Remy caught her eyes through her now long hair before watching them close and her shoulders slump, realising she had accepted their fate and saw what he did, they didn't have a way out of this. At least for the moment.

"_D'accord homme_, we accept."

----

**Acolyte Base.**

Stepping out the metal orbs – which were made out of their bikes! – Rogue shot a look to Remy next to her, neither of them comfortable with the form of transport they were made to use but neither wanting to argue with the Master of Magnetism, at least not until they had the upper hand. The conversation after their agreement had been brief, the two given little information apart from being told they were being hired as thieves and fighters, would be paid well for the services and would have a place to stay. But the way this guy found them in the first place – which had been the biggest question for the two – had been left unanswered.

As Magneto moved off in front of them they both hesitated in step before a large hand landed on both of their shoulders, Sabertooth leaning in between them with a vicious grin on his face to show off his fangs.

"Get movin' you two."

Giving them a shove Rogue and Remy stumbled forward a step before walking in the direction their new boss had disappeared in, shooting looks behind them every now and then to keep an eye on the walking can opener behind them.

Their new 'home' was unnerving, the entire facility made from metal with no visible escapes, basically trapping them inside, something that did not go down well with their thieving minds. The base was all corridors, making it so if someone was actual able to enter the fortress they would become disorientated with all the twists and turns of the maze before they got anywhere near the heart of the structure. After several minutes of walk on their behalf they stopped in what seemed like the central meeting room, a room full of monitors and machinery that easily could be identified by the two Thieves eyes as a security system as well as several other functions. Sitting in the chair directly under the main screen it was tilted back for the occupant in it, the remote control that operated the large screen in his hand as he flicked through the channels, stopping now and then to watch something and chuckle at it. With his feet up on the desk full of buttons the chair suddenly rocked forward as he started laughing harder at the cartoon on screen, needing to support himself as his whole body shook and showing the contraption stuck to his back, a fuel pack. With the colour of his eyes hidden behind an orange visor that covered the top half of his face wild orange hair to match his uniform stuck up at random angles from his head, the hand without the control in it slapping against the consol as he gasped for air.

"Pyro."

Snapping out of recovering from the loss of air 'Pyro' shot up in his chair, losing his grip on the remote and struggling to keep his hold on it as it jumped between his hands. Catching it he pushed the button to turn the TV off and snapped to his feet, facing those behind him.

"Hey boss."

With his helmet on it was had to tell Magneto's reaction to this, but he kept the depths of them focused on the Australian as he spoke again. "Sabertooth, get Colossus."

Slapping a hand hard against Remy's back Sabertooth moved off, not before shooting a smirk back at the Cajun as he got a glare over at him. As his heavy footsteps faded out of the door it left the four standing in silence, something that seemed hard for Pyro as he started to fidget with his gloves and tapping his foot. Every now and then his eyes would stray to the remote next to him before snapping back towards his boss, yet it was easy to see he was tempted to turn the TV back on and in any other situation Rogue would find herself laughing at it. Instead his hand dropped down to a pocket in his suit, pulling out a metal lighter and flipping the cap off to flick a flame to life before snapping the top back over it to put it out. Turning her eyes to watch Remy out of the side of them Rogue found him tapping his fingers against the side of his leg, a hint of a smile crossing her face as she instantly classified 'Pyro' under the same category she did Remy, fidgeters, and instantly knowing he would be as hard to handle as her best friend.

The stomp of Sabertooth's footsteps signalled his return before he came back into sight, but it was joined with an equally heavy step behind him. Standing even taller than the cat the boy Rogue would pick hardly older than herself took up most of the doorway, his large build extremely imposing yet both Guild members, having been trained to pick up body language with the rest of their training could tell the teen was anything but the stereotypical attitude for one of his size, slouching and crossing his arms over his chest as if to seem smaller. His jet black hair cut into a stiff crew cut it was the blue of his eyes that stood out the most as he took his stance in the room, not moving or talking.

"I'll leave you to make your own acquaintances. Piotr will show you to your accommodation and the facilities." With that Magneto took his leave without a second look at any of them, Sabertooth right behind them as they exited the control room.

As the furry mutant left behind his boss Rogue noticed some of the tension left Remy's shoulders as she spoke up. "Now w'ich one of yah would be 'Piotr'?

"Dat is me." The larger of the two boys said, stepping forward and towering over them all.

"Wow." Rogue got out as she looked up at him, a smile crossing her lips as she studied him.

Knowing that look from his sister Remy just smiled and held out a hand to the teen, shaking his hand. "'ey _homme_."

"Mah oh mah," She got out, taking Piotr's hand after Remy released it and held it between her two, battering her eyelashes up at him. "Ain't yah big 'unk of a man?"

"Be nice _chèrie_." Remy warned in a joking matter.

Turning to him Rogue looked down her nose at Remy. "Ah am!" Before looking back to Piotr, the same smile returning to her face as before, the same smile she normally used when picking up guys at a nightclub. "'nd w'at blue aheys! Yah must be a real 'it with da _filles_."

A heavy blush threatened to cover Piotr's entire face, as he seems to be stuck with how to remove her hands off his as the boy behind him laughed.

"Petey ain't use to all this kind of attention shelia, ya'll have to go easy on him." Slapping a hand against Remy's the orange haired boy gave a very enthusiastic handshake. "The name's Pyro, or St. John."

"'St.' John?" Remy asked, flexing his hand as he got it back.

"Yeah, don't know why I'm called that, really funny actually, cause I don't seem like much of a saint, if I say so myself, and I just did, and-"

The large and free hand of Piotr came to be placed over John's mouth – as Rogue still held her grip on his other – yet even with the blockage John continued to talk in a muffle behind it.

"Do not get him ztarted, he vill not ztop."

"Gambit startin' to see dat."

"Yea'." Rogue agreed as they both stared at John in a sort of daze, surprised he was still going on as if nothing had changed before she finally released Piotr's hand. "So, w'ere be dese rooms?"

Releasing his hold on John Piotr moved forward to show them, "I vill zhow you." Leading the way as the other two followed behind.

"Wait for me!" John cried, racing to catch up with them and throwing an arm over both of Rogue and Remy's shoulders. "So mate and matess, where ya from?"

Looking down at the arm in a less than happy manner Rogue gave a sigh, still deeply homesick. "N'Awleans."

"Where?"

"N'Awlins." Remy spoke this time.

"Where?"

Not turning from his march Piotr talked over his shoulder. "New Orleans John."

"Where?"

This got a sigh from both Remy and Rogue as Piotr, seeming use to this, continued. "In da ztate of Louizana, built in 1718, named after da Duke of _Orlèans_ and one of da oldest citiez in America. A world famouz tourist deztination and famouz for _Mardi Gras_, jazz and itz food."

Impressed by this Remy raised his brow and gave a nod. "Well said _homme_."

Agreeing with him Rogue asked. "'ow yah know all dat?"

"I know much of your country, I have ztudied it."

"Yeah, regular dictionary this guy."

"I think you mean encyclopaedia John."

"Do I?" He asked, his arms still around Remy and Rogue shoulders as he let his feet drag, the sudden extra weight on the two Thieves catching them off guard and threatening to make them fall before they caught themselves.

"John," Turning to where his face was just by her shoulder Rogue gave him a too sweet smile. "Ah normally don't 'urt people Ah just meet unless Ah 'ave a good reason, 'nd yah startin' to give meh a good reason. Now get off!" Elbowing him in the gut John stumbled backwards, both hands over his stomach.

"Ok, ok! Don't need to get violent on little ol' me, I get when I'm not wanted." Rubbing his stomach he didn't notice they had kept moving without him. "Hey! Wait up!" Running up to catch up to them John pulled his lighter free again and started to flick it as he whistled.

Stopping in front of a particular door Piotr opened it and stepped aside for them to see inside. "Diz iz one of your roomz, da other iz next door. John and mine are further along." Raising one massive hand he pointed out three more doors down the hall.

Stepping in to look around Remy stayed quiet for the moment, scanning the bare metal walls, a single hospital made bed and the room leading off into a small bathroom. "Well dis is… sterile."

"Wasn't yah last boyfriend dat?"

"_Non_, dat's just w'at ya last girlfriend told ya she was." He shot right back without missing a beat.

"Ha ha." Rogue answered automatically, looking about as impressed as him as she leant against the doorframe. They may as well be in a prison cell. Smiling over at Piotr and John she swung around to face them. "_Merci_, _mais_ we want to… settle in." The words sounding as forced to herself as she sure they sounded to them. Magneto hadn't given them time to grab their bags before 'escorting' them into the spheres to take to the base so they were left with only what they were wearing, meaning a lack of clothing, thieving gear and any personal items they had taken from home. Considering the new job they now had they also would have to get several special items as well, so 'settling in' wasn't really going to take much.

Giving a nod of his head Piotr stepped back. "Ve vill zee you later." Placing a hand on John's shoulders and steering the complaining teen away as he whined about why he couldn't stay.

Watching the two teens walk off Rogue turned back to Remy. "W'at 'ave we gotten ourselves into?"

----

Looking at herself in the mirror Rogue turned her head several ways before trying to angle an arm back to get the loose strays of hair at the back of her head, but her arm refused to bend that way. They had decided on rooms but since both of them had the identical jail feel, nor one room an advantage over the other it didn't matter which one they chose, so after flipping a coin they now had their own dwellings. _At least we're next to each other._ As with the bedrooms the bathrooms had the minimum needed – thankfully – including a pair of scissors Rogue was using to hack away the long hair from absorbing Sabertooth back into its original shoulder length. The fact all the bathroom instruments were metal didn't slip past her, making so there was no weapon she had yet to see in the base they could use against Magneto. With a sigh she heard the door of her room open, making it so it could only be one person. The first thing the two LeBeau's did was set up their own locks and alarms on their doors, making it so they were the only ones who could open them successfully, meaning Remy had just entered her room.

"Sugah!" She called out. "'elp meh out 'ere?"

"Of course _chèrie_." Came the reply as he walked into the side room, causing Rogue almost to drop her scissors as she spun around to face him and gaped up at him.

"W'at yah do to yah 'air!" Reaching out she tugged on one of the now short strands of his hair. "It was so much prettier long Remy."

Remy sighed and resting his hands on her shoulders slowly turned her back to the mirror and took the scissors from her hand, starting to clip at the back of her hair to finish her style without being told. "We on a permanent mission now Angel, Ah need it short or it be gettin' in ma way." Throwing the chunks of hair into the sink in front of her Remy caught her eye in the mirror. "Dis be a whole new game we're in now, no more foolin' 'round. Dis be serious, 'nd dangerous."

"Ah know. No Guild to back us up now, 'uh?"

"_Oui_. Come on," He said as he placed the scissors down on the sink, watching her as she studied the cut. "Let's go get some supplies."

Rolling her eyes one thing instantly came to Rogue's mind. "'ow? If yah forgot, Mag's just totaled our bahkes. We got no transport."

"Let's ask da locals."

Leading the way out of her room Rogue kept her pace next to him as they walked, Remy's whistling bouncing off the metal walls as she tried to find the right words, in the end deciding there was no point and asking him out right instead.

"Do yah know dat over grown cat Rem?"

The whistling instantly died down as she saw the muscles in his jaw tighten before he gave out a strained answer. "_Oui_."

"'ow?"

Taking a deep breath Rogue recognized Remy's mask fall over his features, covering up any emotion that he may be feeling as they continued to walk, his hands going to the pockets in his jeans. "Paris."

"Yah mean with 'enri 'nd- o'." She cut herself off, falling silent. She didn't need to ask anymore, the little he had told her about what happened during one of his mission giving her enough of an idea of what happened, and the rest was supplied by Henri once Rogue couldn't get any more facts out of Remy. "It's really 'im?"

"_Oui_, no mistakin'."

Taking his hand from his front jean pocket she gave it a squeeze, holding it in her own as they walked along the corridors, retracing their steps to the place they first met Piotr and John, hopefully the two would still be there.

"Ah don't want ya to go up 'gainst 'im?"

"W'at?" She asked, her vision switching from in front of her to his profile.

Turning to look at her now Remy's eyes narrowed as his grip on her fingers tightened. "Ya are never to fight 'im. If it comes to dat, ya run."

"_Mais_-"

"No buts!" He snapped harshly, more harsh than he had talked to her for years. "Ya don't know w'at dat… thing is capable of. Promise me."

"Rem-"

"Promise me Angel."

Nodding her head she answered. "Ah promise."

A smile appeared on Remy's face again, his mood instantly changing on the outside. "_Bon_." His whistling started again as they stalked down the hall, each of his steps making him swing Rogue's hand in a rather child-like manner.

Forcing her own smile to her face Rogue allowed the subject to drop for the moment, concentrating on the less serious manner at hand as they entered the surveillance room, John once again flipping through TV channels as he chatted away to a bored looking Piotr, who straightened his form from leaning against the wall upon seeing them.

"Iz zomething wrong?"

"_Non homme_, Roguey 'nd Remy just need to get some supplies. 'ow ya get out of dis tincan?"

Getting only a nod of his head in return Piotr once again lead the way for them, the sound of the TV shutting off and John scurrying after them before he quickly appeared behind the three.

"Dere is only one entrance and exit ve can uze vithout Magneto needing to open it."

"Dat's-"

"Awkward." Rogue finished for him, neither liking the idea of being trapped.

"_Da_." Piotr answered, the tone of his voice more than telling he agreed with them.

Entering one of the rooms of the building – which was equally as metal – Piotr passed by several covered machinery, pulling the blankets off two to show snowmobiles below them as he hit a fist against a section of the wall, a door that had previously been invisible amongst the rest of the silver rising from the floor to show the scenery outside. With a shriek Rogue leapt up into Remy's arms, him reacting instinctively and catching her.

"Snow! Remy, its fuckin' snow!"

"And?" John asked, looking confused, an expression echoed by Piotr.

"We're Southerners," She explained. "We don't do snow. We lahke 'eat."

"Eat?"

Rolling her eyes she tried again. "'eat John, 'eat."

"Eat? Eat what? Ya hungry? We should be in the kitchen then!"

Moving past John Piotr picked up two helmets, placing one in the Aussie boys hands before taking another. "Zhe zaid 'heat' John."

"No she didn't! She said 'eat'! I know, I heard it, with my own ears."

Choosing it was easier to ignore him the Russian looked to them instead. "Da only way into town is by znowmobile, den car."

"Joy." Rogue muttered before finding herself back on the ground as Remy dropped her, her instincts reacting fast enough to preventing her landing backside first. She shot a glare at him as Piotr and John spoke amongst themselves.

"Take your znowboard John."

"But why?" He whined, pulling the helmet on his head, which thankfully muffled out part of his speech.

"Because," Handing the spare helmet he had in his hand to Rogue Piotr picked up another for Remy. "Ve vill need to leave one for dem to get back vhen dey return."

"I could always royde with ya!"

"You vill not!" The power behind Piotr's voice making both Remy and Rogue freeze, not expecting it from the so far calm Russian who didn't look capable of anger. "Not after lazt time."

"It wasn't that bad." John mumbled but attached his board to the side of the snowmobile. A crooked smile suddenly appearing on his covered face. "But the sheila roydes with me."

Calmly raising a brow at him Rogue shifted over to stand beside Piotr, taking a seat on the back of the seat of his snowmobile as she slipped on the helmet. This got a chuckle out of Remy until he realised the situation and that he was stuck with John. He gave a roll of his eyes as he put his own helmet on as they all took their seats. Really, how bad could the guy be?

----

Leaning one forearm against the outer wall of the garage that sat on the edge of the boundary that belonged to the ski resort just over the hill Remy rested his forehead against his leather covered arm, eyes closed as his stomach gave one more lurch. Exhaling slowly he straightened his spine once sure he wasn't about to bring up any stomach acid and re-entered the – again – metal building where the others waited, a smirk on Rogue's face at the paleness of his. During this Piotr was giving them a last few words of help.

"Dere iz a GPD built into the znowmobile to find your vay back to da base."

"_Merci_ Piotr." Rogue said, giving him a wink as John finished strapping his feet into the board.

"See ya later crocogator." Hopping around to position on the board he slid out the door as Piotr drove out, John grabbing hold on the back of it to gain some speed as they zipped away, the Aussie letting go once he gained enough speed and sliding off a more complex way towards the slopes of the skiers.

"Shall we?" Remy smiled after swallowing back the last of the bile in his throat, pulling out his sunglasses and slipping them up his nose, both stepping out of the garage as he reached back to close it and they headed off towards the buildings.

Moving in the crowd and trying to not look too out of place amongst the skiers Remy gave a subtle nod of his head towards the parking lot, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat as both LeBeau's jackets were tightly buttoned, covering their unsuitable clothing for the environment. Returning it Rogue smoothly strolled behind him, her movements covering his as he surveyed the available cars, selecting one and soundlessly breaking the lock. Slipping in he reached over and unlocked the passenger side door for her, breaking open the plastic below the wheel as Rogue sat next to him, playing around with the wiring before finding the right two.

As the car roared to life Remy grinned over at her, revving the engine. "Ready?"

Slipping her own sunglasses on Rogue returned the smile, leaning back into the seat and resting her booted feet up on the dashboard. "Let's go sugah."

----

**AN:** A rushed chapter into the life of working for Mags, I know, but this is because the fourth chapter was the first one I wrote for this story and am excited to get it up as the game begins then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I am guessing that the class Rogue and Scott has together is Speech, since there is no other English based one on her class list.

A quick update to get into the first season.

----

**Chapter Four: Strategy X**

**Bayville High.**

Tapping her foot impatiently against the floor Rogue slouched in her chair, her helmet and black leather backpack resting on the chair next to her as she waited outside of the office of Principal Darkholme.

The first thing Remy did when she told him Magneto was making her attend school was laugh and despite that being her first reaction when she was given her orders her best friends laughter only caused her temper to rise more than when she realized Magneto was being serious about her doing it. It had been joke after joke leading up to her first day at Bayville High and if Remy wasn't bad enough by himself John thought it would be funny to join in on teasing her. Both were now nursing a colourful variety of bruises and cuts. Which made Rogue feel a bit better. Only a bit.

She and Remy had finally settled in, after replacing their lost living essentials, thieving tools – through some Guild connections – and bikes and with the exception of Magneto and the overgrown cat were getting on surprisingly well with their team mates. The hyperactive Australian was hilarious to be around at times, always getting into trouble and didn't take much talking to get him to team up with one of the Thieves to pull pranks on the other. He easily could match them both when it came to video games and was a painful yet pleasant reminder of Lapin. Piotr Rogue particularly got on with. Quiet to begin with and still so the giant was one of the sweetest people she had ever meet, making sure both were comfortable and had what they needed. A love of art and reading for both helped with the connection and it was nice to have someone away from home to confide in when she was angry with the Swamp Rat. But it was the reason they were part of Magneto's team that caused the four to become close, the fact they had all been blackmailed. Between John trying to get away from people after him back home and Piotr having to support a family back in Russia they both quickly understood Remy and Rogue's situation.

Raising an eyebrow at the door to the office finally opening Rogue stopped it going any higher as a slimy looking boy literally hopped out of the room at a great speed, disappearing as fast as he could out of the room and down the hall.

"Miss Rogue."

Switching her vision back around to the door she found a dark-haired female dressed in a grey business jacket and skirt waiting with her arms crossed and nails tapping, her dark eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Dropping her eyebrow back down Rogue slowly made her way to her feet, picking up her belongings before following the woman into the office at her own pace.

Rogue scrunched her nose up as she entered the room, the lingering notes of a less than pleasant odour hovering around the room. It seemed she wasn't the only one to notice this as Principal Darkholme forced open a second window before taking a seat behind her desk, opening a folder that rested there for her.

"Lets see. Rogue..." She raised a brow and peered up at the Southerner through her glasses, "No last name given." Then dropped her sight back down to what the folder held. "From New Orleans. No previous school records. No contact numbers of family. No form of any history-"

"No point in carryin' dis crap on." Rogue interrupted, eyeing the chair in front of the desk but not taking a seat in it as she guessed that was where that frog-like boy sat and if he was the source of the smell she didn't want to be anywhere near him or where he had been. "We both know whah Ah'm 'ere. _Monsieur_ Bucket'ead."

Narrowing her eyes further they lightened to light blue before the rest of her form changed, slicked back red hair replacing the black as her skin darkened to deep blue, the business suit being replaced with a long white dress decorated with skulls. "Buckethead indeed." A hint of a smirk rested on Mystique's face as her voice returned to its natural state. "Very well, I will take care of all the holes in your records, you keep me informed with what is going on with Xavier's students."

"Ah don't think so _Mystic_, Ah'm only 'ere 'cause Mags said Ah 'ad to be, Ah don't answer to yah. Now, if yah don't mahnd, Ah need to get to class." Rogue spat, holding back a shudder that threatened to go down her spine at the thought of actually attending class. Turning away from the shape-shifting mutant she headed back towards the door, pausing with her hand on the handle as she heard her name called.

"I am sure I will see you often in this office then."

"Is dat a threat?" She growled, eyes narrowing as she went perfectly still.

"No, a promise." When she spoke again Rogue noticed her voice change back into Principal Darkholme's. "You can pick up your schedule and locker details at the main office, do not be late for class Miss Rogue."

"_Oui Mademoiselle_." Twisting the doorknob and stepping out of the room Rogue allowed the door to close loudly behind her, her booted feet thumping hard against the floor as she followed the instructions given to her and made her way to the school's office. Relaying the fact that she was new and her name she was handed over her schedule as well as locker number and code to get into it. Heading down the hallways and checking the numbers on each locker to see if it matched up with the one on the paper in her hand Rogue took note of the schools set up, the position of each class and every possible exit, even ones most would overlook as she wove past the students on the way to their next class. Finding her number she quickly spun the combination into the lock. Stopping just before she put in the last number Rogue folded the paper holding the combination into her palm and closed her eyes, slowly twisting the knob on the lock and going by touch to unlock the last tumbler. Steadying her breathing and blocking out everything else around her she placed all her attention of the vibrations going through her fingers, carefully feeling each click of the lock as her hand gradually rotated it. Her eyes snapped open again as a unique shudder came from it and the lock clicked open. At least she wasn't losing her touch.

Smirking down at it Rogue pulled at the handle, only to find it stuck. Losing her happy mood instantly she only tugged harder on it as the door rattled against its metal surrounds. Getting nowhere she kicked the locker with the tip of her boot, glaring menacing at it as if that would help. A hand came from behind her and thumped the side of its fist against the metal before taking the handle and pulling the door open. Raising an eyebrow Rogue spun on her heels and having came face to chest raised her vision to the person behind her.

"Looked like you needed some help. No one is ever able to get these open on their first day." Smiling down at her with his eyes hidden behind red glasses Rogue instantly recognized him as one of the mutants she had to watch, Scott Summers. Time to play nice.

"Uh, _merci_." She got out, turning around and placing her helmet onto the top shelf of the locker before slamming the door back closed and locking it.

"First days are never easy. By the way, I'm Scott Summers."

Turning back around she adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "Rogue."

"Welcome to Bayville High."

"_Merci_, Ah think." Getting a raised eyebrow at her wording Rogue gave a touch of a smile. _Be nahce_. "Ah ain't exactly a fan of school."

Scott gave her another smile. "Don't worry, it'll get better."

"Dat's w'at Ah'm afraid of," She added a roll of her eyes. "Bein' 'ere long enough to get use to it."

Chuckling at her comment he shot a look over his shoulder at someone calling his name, holding up a hand to tell them to wait before turning back to her. "Well, if you need any help, just ask."

_Opportunity! Take it!_ "Actually," Rogue got in just before he turned away, placing a gloved hand on his forearm, "Ah 'ave no ahdea w'ere Ah got to go for classes." Dropping her head down to cover a nonexistent blush behind her hair.

"No problem, lets have a look at your schedule." Scott took her class list from her as she passed it over. "Hey, we have Speech together." Switching his vision from the paper back to her he nodded his head towards where his friend waited. "Perfect timing, what we got now."

"Perfect." She repeated, mentally gagging herself and thanking her luck Remy wasn't here to hear or see her acting like this.

As he slowed his step and allowed her to follow beside him Scott turned his head to watch her as they walked. "So, where you from? The accent doesn't place you in New York."

"Mississippi originally, _mais_ moved to N'Awleans w'en Ah was four." She replied, allowing that much information to slip through to cover her mixed accent but without giving too much away.

"New Orleans? As in _Mardi Gras_?"

"_Oui_."

"Cool." As they reached the door for their class - as Scott's friend had finally got sick of waiting for him and went ahead - Scott paused to hold the door open for her and allowing her to enter first.

_A gentleman, nahce._ Muttering her thanks Rogue moved into the room, taking a quick survey of the room as Scott moved up behind her. Their entrance drew the attention of the class and teacher.

"Mister Summers, nice for you to make it, and you brought a friend."

"Sir, this is Rogue, she just joined today."

"That so?"

Taking this as her cue Rogue dug into one of the pockets of her trench coat, producing a piece of paper the office told her to show to each teacher. Handing it over she took her time to again study the room and it's occupants, mainly noticing what seat Scott took and who he talked to in the room.

"Very well Miss… Rogue, since you two seem to be getting on, you can take the seat behind of Scott." The teacher said before handing her back the paper and returning to what he was writing on the board. "Now, we were starting on..."

Dropping down into her designated seat Rogue tuned out the majority of what the teacher said but taking in just enough to know what he was talking about if she was called upon, pulling out some paper and a pen all the same. Even if she wasn't truly listening she wanted to look like she was. It wasn't like she had never been educated, in fact she had two of the hardest teachers anyone could get, Jean-Luc and Mattie. They taught the LeBeau children - including cousins and other children of the Guild members - mathematics, English, social studies, science, arts and most important in such a large household, cooking. Fighting, stealing and all around observation skills were also part of the curriculum, most things that would make any government spy sick with envy.

Slouching in her seat Rogue stared at the back of Scott's head. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard of a mission after all.

----

Waiting until everyone else had left the room Rogue slowly made her way after them, making sure that the halls were clear enough to prevent her personal space from being violated. Honestly, why was she taking French? At least it was one class she knew she would pass, well, as long as she didn't make the teacher look stupid again. Really, the woman shouldn't have tested her ability with the language as Rogue spoke it more fluently than her. Watching the hallways clear quickly Rogue stopped off at her locker, throwing the assortment of books she had collected through the day into it before heading to the cafeteria.

Pausing at the sound of voices Rogue froze at the corner, pressing her back against the wall and slowly peering around the corner. Catching two students by themselves down the hall Rogue instantly picked them out as Scott and the toad-like boy that had been in Darkholme's office before her. She made a face as the less than hygienic looking boy shot a rather long green tongue out of his mouth and latched hold onto Scott's glasses, pulling them off his face and into the boy's hand. Bringing his arms up to instantly cover his eyes Scott said a few things she couldn't pick up before holding a hand out and demanding his glasses back, a slowly building glow increasing from his hidden eyes. The glasses were returned to him with an extra layer of slim before Scott stormed away towards her direction and the boy hopped off the lockers and out the window opposite them.

"Looks lahke we both 'ave a few things in common," Rogue said as she came out from where she was waiting, causing Scott to snap his head up at her voice. "One, we both don't exactly lahke stink boy over dere 'nd don't yah deny it, Ah saw it on yah face."

"And two?"

Moving closer to him so she stopped directly in front of him Rogue rested her hands against his chest, pushing her limits with being in his personal space. "We both 'ave to 'ahde who we are from da rest of da world."

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking half a step back to place some room between them, but not enough most normal people would.

"Well, Ah don't know anyone else who 'as red glowin' ahyes." She lied, thinking instantly of Remy. "Or in froggy's case, a less dan pleasant tongue."

Taking a moment to push away his shock and check around to make sure no one overheard - which she had already made sure to do - Scott looked back to her, lowering his voice and leaning towards her. "You're a mutant?"

"Ain't yah?" Rogue shot back rhetorically before adding to her list of lies. "It's... It's da reason Ah can't go back 'ome."

"They didn't understand?"

Letting out a sigh to help her act she ran a hand through her hair. "Something lahke dat. Mah powers ain't too... friendly to others."

"What are they?"

"Ah'll show yah mahne if yah show meh yahs." She shot back with a hint of a smirk, again moving forward to close the distance, her smirk increasing when he didn't move back.

"I'm packing a bazooka behind each eye." Scott gave a touch of his own smile as he noticed he got one from her with that comment. "My eyes let out a optic blast, can't control it so I have to use special glasses."

"'nother thing we 'ave in common." Rogue added quietly, biting her lower lip as her vision dropped. Who knew growing up with the LeBeau boys would turn anyone into a good actor. "_Non_ control. Ah... Ah 'urt people w'en Ah touch dem, w'en Ah 'ave any skin contract. Put dem into a coma." There was only so much Magneto allowed her to give away, just enough to get Xavier and his students interest but not enough to give away her ability to be a weapon.

He nodded slowly. "That's why you're covered up."

She let out a snort before looking down one of the halls, making sure to keep her eyes off him and acted embarrassed. It wasn't that hard, all she had to do was remember what she was like when her powers first showed themselves. "_Oui_, it's not a fashion statement."

Noticing her picking at her gloves nervously Scott leant down to get at her eye level and gain her attention. "There is a place for people like us, it's were I live, to keep us safe and help us control our powers."

"Really?" Rogue asked, looking at him through her hair.

"Yeah, it's a boarding school and a place for us to train, to get control."

"'ave yah got closer to control?"

Straightening up he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly, but before I meet up with Professor Xavier, the owner of the school, I had to keep my eyes closed and covered. He gave me these glasses that help to control them, gives me a close to normal life."

"Sounds nahce."

"It is." A smile crossing his face. "And I'm not the only there, another student lives there too, Jean Grey, as well as the Professor and Ororo. And Logan whenever he's around."

Biting at her bottom lip to make it look like she was thinking it over Rogue shook her head. "Ah can't, Ah came 'ere with a friend, Ah can't leave 'im."

"Is he a mutant? There is heaps of room."

"_Oui, mais_ 'e ain't da kind of guy who would lahke dat, 'e's really independent 'nd don't want to join up with anyone. 'ad a bad experience back 'ome." Her own smile returned on her dark lips. "_Mais merci_ for da offer."

"No time limit on it." Scott said and motioned towards the cafeteria. "Want to get something to eat? Can sit with me."

Nodding her head she followed at his side. "_Oui, mais_ looked lahke froggy 'ready ate yahs."

Making a face at the memory of Todd Scott sighed. "Yeah, he did, but I'll just grab something there."

"Lead da way den."

----

Standing at her window Principal Darkholme watched as the students of Bayville High left for the day, bursting out of the doors and rushing to catch their rides, but her attention was drawn to one person in particular. Following the young Cajun with her eyes Mystique watched Rogue pull her helmet on before revving up her bike and roaring out of the parking lot, sending several students scattering to get out of her way in time.

Moving back from the glass and into her office she allowed her body to shift back into its natural form, thinking about what Destiny had told her about a green eyed mutant girl with white and brown hair. She had just missed getting her, that damn Cajun thief getting his hands on the girl before her! But here she was, years later, without the support of her Guild, working for Magneto of all people, and back within her grasp. Smiling to herself Mystique sat back in her desk chair, allowing it to spin around. Her plans could once again go ahead.

----

**Acolyte Base.**

Raising his head from the book he was skimming through Remy angled an ear towards the door, trying to better pick up the sound coming from the hall. With the entire base made out of metal it made it hard to hear between rooms but whoever was walking - stomping was more appropriate - down the hall was making any soundproofing in the walls a mockery, their heavy footsteps echoing throughout the base. _Angry footsteps._ Really it could have been anyone in the base, the only exception being Magneto as he would never be caught near his 'lackeys' quarters or socializing with them. Piotr, John and Sabertooth didn't know the word stealth and the two larger of the three weren't the lightest people around, but Remy was willing to bet this person was far scarier and more powerful than Buckethead, Tin Man, Big Foot and the Fire Fly put together. Rogue.

Making her way to her room Rogue quickly undid the series of locks she used to keep everyone but Remy out - since he could easily pick them - kicked open the door and threw her bag into the room with all her strength, letting out a roar of frustration. She hated it. She hated it! She HATED school! Why did she have to go? Why not Piotr or John? They were still in their teens, Piotr was only a year older than her and John was her age. Ok, maybe John wouldn't have been a good idea, he most likely end up burning down the school and Piotr was too quiet to get into the X-Geek group. She stood out, she was different, she could talk herself into the group and get them to accept her and her powers that would be seen as curse rather than a gift. They would be sad for her, pity her and want to look out for her, slowly drawing her deeper in. It was just too bad Remy was 20, he could easily charm that red headed bimbo Jean Grey into learning what Xavier was up to. That and he would make school much more interesting.

"_Bon_ day den?"

Freezing in the doorway of her room Rogue narrowed her eyes at her 'brother' laying on her bed, his boots perched on her pillows as his head rested on one of his bent arms at the foot of the bed with a book in hand. A plain dark green hardback book. A book with a black pen attached to the outside. Her book. Her pen. Her journal. Her journal that she and Remy had picked up after going back to get their stuff Magneto made them dump on the side of the road when he 'enlisted' them.

"W'at do yah think yah doin'?" She asked, her temper slowly increasing. This was not the way she wanted to end a bad day.

"Readin'." He shot back calmly before continuing. "Ya a naughty naughty _fille_ Angel, such a dirty mind for a Southern lady."

A low growl that would do Sabertooth proud echoed up her throat as a hint of blush that only Remy LeBeau could get out of her tinted her cheeks. "Do yah want to dahe, boy?"

Remy's eyes raised to her face at the word 'boy' as her journal took on a pinkish glow, "'_Garçon_'? Ah ain't no boy, want Remy to prove it?" His smile turning into a leer.

Rogue let a dark grin cross her face as she moved further into the room, quietly closing the door and locking it behind her as Remy jumped to his feet, knowing that look on her face. It normally ended up with him in pain.

"Now Angel, play nice."

"Nahce? Since w'en am Ah anything but?"

Flicking his eyes between her and the book she kept her secret... well not so secret writing now in he decharged it and continued to step back as she advanced. "_D'accord_, Remy's sorry, no more readin' ya diary."

"Journal." She corrected him.

"It's da same thing."

"Journal." She growled this time, eyes narrowing as they seemed to darken in colour.

Feeling his back hit the metal wall Remy nodded his head, "Journal." Closing his eyes and waiting to be hit as Rogue stood in front of him. Instead the book was snatched from his hand and when he looked again she was seated upon her bed, head down as she flicked through the pages as if checking everything was there. Patting himself down to make sure he wasn't missing any body parts Remy pushed himself off the wall and took a seat next to her, the fact she didn't try and hurt him in anyway meant she really must of had a bad day.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he pulled her close. "W'at wrong _chèrie_? Was it really dat bad?"

"_Oui_," She shuddered in his arms before placing the journal on the nightstand, not bothering to hide it, as she knew he would just find it again. "'nd da French teacher is a moron."

"Why ya need to take French?"

"Dat was w'at Ah wondered." Rogue whined as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Pulling her into his arms Remy laid them back on the bed, allowing her to use his chest as a pillow. "Think of it dis way, opportunity to send da teachers 'nsane, get dem back for teachin', to turn da public schoolin' system into c'aos."

"Ah wish yah were dere, at least it would be fun den." A smirk pulled at her lips. "Imagine w'at trouble we could do together."

Remy chuckled at the idea as Rogue continued. "_Mais_ Ah did see mah targets, gettin' to be fast friends with one. 'e's not too bad on da ahye either."

"Who?" He asked, suddenly more interested as he frowned.

"Scott Summers. Complete boy scout _mais_ nahce to look at. Great 'air."

Fingering his own hair Remy suddenly sat up, sending Rogue falling back onto the bed as he leant over her. "Better dan Remy's?" He asked with a pout.

Reaching up to touch his hair Rogue thought for a moment. "With da 'air cut yah got at the moment, _oui_." As his pout just increased Rogue smiled and tapped a finger against his chin. "_Mais_ yah got a cute goatie, 'nd yah look better in sunglasses."

His pout instantly dropping Remy ran a finger along his facial hair. "_Oui_, it does look _bon_."

"Egomaniac." She said and threw one of her pillows at his head as a rather violent knock came from the door. Picking herself up off the bed and leaving a fallen Remy on the ground Rogue took her time undoing the locks, making sure to annoy the person waiting and upon opening the door to see Sabertooth on the other side gave a grin. "'ey Fluffy."

Gaining a low growl in return he looked into the room to catch Remy's attention too, "Suit up, Magneto has a mission for you two." Before stalking off.

"Remy didn't know 'e knew dat many words."

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

"Cake." Crouching down further to condense the muscles in his legs Toad easily bounded over the gate of the mansion, hopping deeper into the ground and completely oblivious to the two Southern mutants hiding in the shadows.

Pulling out a pair of night vision binoculars from her coat Rogue raised them to her eyes, following Toad's path before Remy tapped her on the shoulder. Flicking her vision around to him but still keeping the binoculars close to her face she looked up as he motioned to the sky, catching the edge of a cape flapping against the wind.

"_Sorcière De Temps_?" (_Weather Witch?_) She asked in French in case anyone overheard, betting the majority of the population in Bayville knew less than a handful of words in the language.

"_Oui_." He answered, easily scanning the darkness with his natural night vision.

"_Au cas où nous entrer_? _C'est genre de grossier, nous n'ont pas été invités_." (_Should we go in? It's kind of rude, we haven't been invited_.)

"_Nous pourrions toujours nous briser l'endroit_." (_We could always crash the place_.)

A grin took over her face as the night vision glasses disappeared back into her coat and a bo-staff took their place in her hand. "_Comme de vieilles périodes_." (_Like old times_.)

Moment later both had vaulted themselves over the gate with ease and instantly merging back into the shadows at their favourite weapons disappeared back into their coats. Using a few hand signals Remy motioned them both to move forward but staying out of view of both mutants as Storm blew Toad through the front doors of the mansion. Pulling out her binoculars again to try and make out the darkness into recognizable shapes raised an eyebrow as she passed them to Remy - switching off the night vision so not to hurt his sensitive eyes.

"_Est-ce que je voyant des choses ou ils ai un type furry bleu avec une queue suis dedans là_?" (_Am I seeing things or have they got a blue furry guy with a tail in there?_)

Studying the fight going on inside for a moment he shook his head. "_Non, je le vois aussi, à moins que we're les deux choses de voir_." (_No, I see it too, unless we're both seeing things_.) As the fighting duo suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke Remy's head snapped up at a new sound. "_Merde, moto_." (_Shit, bike_.)

Cursing with him Rogue waited as he scanned the area with the binoculars before being pulled deeper into the forest encased inside the mansions property. As both crouched low to avoid being caught the gates opened as a man speed past on his bike, a cowboy hat pulled low over his brow and for a split second she was sure she saw him look in their direction after sniffing the air. Once there was enough safe distance between them she spoke up.

"_Je pense le temps d'it's d'aller une fois qu'ils obtiennent des renforts_." (_I think it's time to go once they get reinforcements_.)

Seeing Toad being thrown out of the house and meeting up with the man now wielding three long claws from his fist Remy agreed. "_Oui, nous avons vu de ce que nous avons eu besoin_." (_Yes, we saw what we needed to_.) Both slipping out of the grounds without anyone even realizing they were there.

----

**Authors Note:** Sorcière De Temps actually means Witch of Time when translated from French to English (according to the internet translator I use) yet I got it when I put in Weather Witch for English to French... weird... If someone knows the proper translation for this I would be grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** In all honestly, I have lost interest in this story, but because I like some of the later chapters (that I wrote first in doing this) I am still going, and because I don't believe in 'discontinuing' a story. But hey, I didn't like the way The Black Piece was going and that got finished. So this will slowly keep going, normally when I have writers block on my other main stories (as at the moment).

A short chapter this one, just because I ran out of ideas how to make X Impulse seem since it took place out of Bayville. Oh, and Sinnerz is actually a club I designed for another Evo piece but one that will not be up on any time soon, thus if it really exists I don't own it. And I am expecting the 'incest' comments from this chapter, but I just threw it in there for the fun of it :-P

----

**Chapter Five: X Impulse**

**Bayville High.**

Resting on the back two legs of her chair Rogue skilfully balanced a pencil on her fingertip, the base of the eraser resting against the leather covering her hands as the tip of the pencil pointed towards the ceiling, never once threatening to fall to the ground. As the bell rung to signal the end of class her eyes snapped up to the clock before throwing the pencil up into the air and catch it in her fist on its way down, stuffing it inside her folder as she waited for the other students to leave. Heading out of the door she paused long enough at her locked to throw her books in and heaved her homework assignments - which wasn't going to get done, Magneto already confirmed to her that Mystique would make sure she passed each class - into the trash before heading to the cafeteria. Walking through the double doors she turned her head as she heard her name being called and saw Scott signalling her to join him.

"Hey Rogue."

"_Bonjour_ Scott." She hesitated upon seeing Jean Grey was missing from the room but had been replaced with someone else by Scott's side, a pale skinned blue-headed boy who was almost inhaling his food. She had seen him around a few times, normally sticking close to the two Xavier's students but had never said a word to him.

"Rogue, this is Kurt Wagner. Kurt," Giving the younger male a light shove with his elbow to get his attention Scott directed him towards her. "This is Rogue."

Lifting one hand he waved it in her direction, seeming suddenly shy. "_Hallo_."

"'ey." She replied, trying to piece together who he was. He wasn't part of any of the files she read on those living at Xavier's, but he could of been new. Now she thought of it, his facial shape and features did resemble the blue fuzz ball she saw on her mission with Remy, his hair was also similar and Mags did say the Xavier had access to advance technology, possibly even able to cloak or disguise someone's true appearance. "Take it yah new." She added, hoping to keep up the conversation to get some more information.

"He's staying at the Institute with us." Scott said and waved a hand for her to sit.

Noticing Kurt eyeing her Rogue frowned and snapped as she dropped down opposite them. "W'at?"

"Nothing." He quickly adverted his eyes before looking back at her again. "You do not zound like you are from here."

"Neither do yah. Ah'm from da South."

"Ah," Kurt said, nodding his head then quizzed. "Kentucky?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at that. "Wrong state. From Louisiana. N'Awleans."

Getting an even more confused look from the pale boy Scott stepped in to help him. "_Mardi Gras_."

"Oh, cool." Kurt said and gave her a thumbs up.

She raised an eyebrow at Scott, "Yah know, dere is more to N'Awleans dan _Mardi Gras_." Then turned her attention back to Kurt. "Yah from Germany, rahght?" His eyebrows shot up as he nodded, both of the boys looking confused. "Ah recognahze da accent. Mah father did... does... a lot of international business."

"Vhat doez he do?" Kurt asked innocently, not noticing the wince Scott gave concerning bringing Rogue's family up since the lie she had told him about her being kicked out of home.

Thinking for a moment a weird smile pulled at her lips. "Security systems." It seemed fitting for the King of the Thieves Guild. "W'ere's yah girlfriend Scotty?"

Choking on the drink he just took Scott took a moment to catch his breath. "Girlfriend?"

"_Oui_, Jean." Having meet the girl through Scott on her first day Rogue took an instant dislike to her, but she had also picked up the reaction Scott had around her and she was prepared to abuse their connection to every degree.

"Oh, no, no," Shaking his head he scratched the back of his head, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "She's not my girlfriend, best friend, yes, but not girlfriend."

"Oh, _désolé_." Rogue mumbled as she lowered her head and making her hair fall over her face, covering up the touch of a smile. _Ah can work 'round dat._ "Yah two just seem close."

"We are, but just friends." A hint of disappointment did not go unnoticed by Rogue as he continued. "She's helping the Professor with another student."

"Zcott." Kurt hissed in an unsuccessful way to be non-obvious.

Holding up a hand to calm him Scott patted Kurt on the shoulder. "It's ok, she knows, turned down an offer to join too." The last part was directed at her with a smile.

"Yea', sounded too goody goody for meh. Curfews, _non_ drinkin', _non_ smokin', _non_ parties, borin'." She shot back with a smirk before scrunching her nose up and waving a hand in front of her face as Todd hopped into the room, trying to get the smell away from her face. As he passed their table Rogue was sure she over heard him muttering something about 'fuzzy blue demons' and 'clawed freaks' as he glared at Kurt. "W'at was dat 'bout?"

"Nothing." Scott got in before Kurt could.

"So," Leaning forward to rest her elbow on the table Rogue rested her chin in her hand, half closing her dark eyelids as she focused on Kurt. "W'at can yah do?"

"Vhat?"

Stabbing her thumb in Scott's direction Rogue explained. "Boy Wonder dere," Sending a wink at him to tell him she was joking. "Can shoot out laser thingys, Miss Red Head is a 'ead invader 'nd can move things bah thinkin', w'at is yah specialty?"

Looking around to see no one could overhear Kurt leant towards her with a grin. "I can teleport."

"Teleport?"

"_Ja_, you know, go from vone place to another. I think it, then I'm dere."

"Bamfs." Scott inputted as he took a bite out of his apple.

"_Ja_."

Filing it away for later use Rogue nodded. "Cool."

"Vhat about you?"

----

**Acolyte Base.**

"So, Charles is increasing his numbers." Magneto summed up Rogue report for the day and he leant back in his chair, fingers steeped as she stood in front of his desk, not liking the feeling of being in a full metal room around a guy who controlled the stuff.

"_Oui_, Kurt Wagner, a teleporter, 'nd Jean Grey was recuitin' someone else today." She was not in the best mood, as always with having to be in school. Being driven to near suicide from the boredom of the classes Rogue had also been called in for a little 'chat' with the Principal again, even if it was more Mystique raving on about random stuff that Rogue didn't even bother to listen to. All she wanted was to take a hot shower, grab a bowl of something chocolatey and blob out on the couch in front of the TV with Remy for company. No, what she really wanted was to be home, with her family as if none of the Assassin/Thief problems ever existed. "Ah'm sure if she was successful dis new mutant will be at school tomorrow."

"I want a full report tomorrow on the situation."

Holding back from rolling her eyes Rogue just nodded instead. "_Oui Monsieur_."

"Dismissed."

Stopping herself from running out once the door was closed behind her Rogue allowed a full body shudder to go through her. Heading back to her room she went about setting her plans for the evening into action, jumping into the shower and allowed the heat to relax her. Once clean head from toe and taking the extra time to just enjoy the water on her skin after having it covered up all day Rogue opened the shower door only to come face to face with a pair of red on black eyes and a hand holding out a towel for her.

"'ey Remy." Not put off at all by his presence or that fact she was naked in front of him she took the towel from him and wrapped it around herself. It was not the first time he has seen her without clothing, in fact it happened so often that it didn't bother her anymore, nor did the reverse situation. In fact she liked seeing him naked, if you were going to catch anyone with their clothing off they may as well have a nice body to admire.

"_Bonjour_ Angel." Tugging at her hand to pull her into her bedroom as she tried her best to dry her hair with the corner of the towel with her free hand he stopped in the middle of the room. "Get dressed."

"_Quoi_?"

"Get dressed." He ordered again.

Thinking she had gotten water in her ears she took a moment to stick her finger in them and clean them out before realizing she had heard him right the first time. "Whah?"

"We be goin' out."

She shook her head. "No, Ah 'ad a 'ard day 'nd all Ah want is to relax."

"Relax in town."

"_Non_ Remy! If yah want to get drunk 'nd laid, go for it, Ah'm stayin' 'ere."

"Please Angel," Walking up to her he dropped to his knees and pouted up at her, wrapping his arms around her knees. "Please, for _votre frère_." (_Your brother_)

"'enri ain't 'ere." Rogue shot back with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Come on," Getting back to his feet Remy put on a seductive smile instead. "Ya know ya want to. Picked out the perfect place for ya too."

"_Non_ Ah don't! Ah want to eat chocolate 'nd watch TV. _Non_ parties, _non_ clubs, smokin', alcohol, dancin'..." Biting her bottom lip Remy's smile increased as he realized he had got her. "W'ere we goin'?"

----

**New York City.**

_I don't care if your world is ending today,_

_Because I wasn't invited to it anyway._

_You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart,_

_But now I'm not an artist, I'm a fucking work of art._

_I got a F and a C and I a K too,_

"And only thing that's missing is a bitch like U!" Rogue and Remy both sung the last line to each other as they danced, ignoring the look of those around them as her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hips. The 'perfect place for her' turned out to be a Goth club, allowing Rogue to go even darker with her colouring than normal and even Remy got into it with an almost pitch black outfit. She had even convinced him to leave his sunglasses off and encircle his eyes with her black eyeliner, stating that his eye would be over looked as contacts and the make-up helped to enhance them even more. Tucked away in the corner of the city not many dared to go Sinnerz seemed to be one of the darkest and most 'true' clubs to the Gothic scene. Designed in black and red the lights were kept to the absolute minimum and were red in colour too. Taken up mainly by the long bar and booths that lined both sides of the long walls of the narrow space it branched out into a large dance floor lined with even more seating including the VIP section at the back, creating a sort of bottle form in the layout of the club.

"Ah do lahke Manson, 'e makes us look lahke less freaks compared to 'im."

Chuckling at this while it wasn't his first choice of music Remy and everyone else in the LeBeau household had gotten use to Rogue's taste of sounds, normally dark so it just increased her Goth status. What made them better was the few times he had caught her singing to them. As the song wound down they stepped back from each other, Rogue spotting a girl edge her way closer to Remy before she leant in towards Remy's ear so she would be heard over the noise of the club.

"Looks lahke yah got an admirer. Ah'm goin' to get a drink, 'ave fun."

Giving her a wink in reply Remy turned towards the other female as Rogue slipped through the crowd, weaving her way around the bodies until she reached the bar, hunting around in her wallet for her fake ID as she waited for a bartender to become free. Many of the drinks lined against the wall and served up in the glasses were red in colour, fitting for the buyers of the club and feeling adventurous she picked one at random and waited for it to be mixed up as she gazed over the crowd. A body moving up against her side and invading her personal space caused Rogue to peer out the corner of her eye, the man who was amazingly even more pale than her and way too old for a crowd such as this was nothing more than skin and bones, so skinny she could snap him over her knee.

"Hi there."

Biting down on the inside of her lip to keep from laughing or smiling at his badly capped teeth of his 'fangs' that rested crookedly over his canines Rogue just gave a roll of her eyes. She wasn't that surprised, living in New Orleans had surrounded her by all sorts of weirdos, including the Vampire obsessed kind thanks to the nightly Vampire Tours that took place in the French Quarters along side the Ghost and Voodoo ones. Her family had grown up around the supernatural, fed a steady mixture of voodoo and catholic over their life and was well use to seeing the stranger side of life. Rogue had even met her fair share of slayers that took on the real Vampires and their prey, and this guy looked nothing like the real undead.

"Ah ain't interested sugah." As he opened his mouth to respond she interrupted before he could get a sound out. "Ah mean it, go 'nd fahnd some other 'lucky' girl to hit on."

"But-"

"'cause Ah ain't interested in da least." She once again cut him off while reaching for the drink placed down in front of him and taking in a mouthful through the straw.

"I-"

"Run 'long now."

"Come on-"

Finally getting fed up with the last whine in his voice she shot a glare at the guy. "Ah said no!"

"Something wrong _chèrie_?"

Feeling a hand wrapping itself around her waist Rogue allowed herself to go along with the act as she swapped her scowl for a smile and tilted her face up and back to Remy's. "Not now."

"_Bon_." Lowering his face he dropped his lips down on hers. It was their sure-fire way of getting away from the opposite gender, having a 'partner' to suddenly show up and a public display to show they were taken. It had started a number of incest jokes between friends and family but they just laughed it off because in the end it did what it was suppose to, scare the rejects away. That and it had always been a fun way to piss of Bella and Julien.

As the man scurried off Remy raised his head from hers and shot a glare in the guy's direction. "Looked like ya needed some 'elp."

Smiling at the sudden bout of protection from him Rogue returned to her drink. "_Merci_, w'at would Ah do without yah?" She made a show of battering her eyelashes at him. "W'at 'appened to da _femme_?"

"_Femme_ might be da wrong word for ''er'."

Laughing as he gave a full body shudder Rogue finished her drink in one long swallow before dragging him towards the door. "Yah da one who suggest dis club, not meh. Come on, let go and fahnd some real boys and girls to play with, dis play be too full of Anne Rice rejects."

----


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** A double update to make up for the short chapter of five. Oh and as for the Shakespeare comments, that just because I haven't read much of his work, I'm sure he has his audiences but I am not one for reading them (I prefer to see them performed).

----

**Chapter Six: Mutant ****Crush**

**Acolyte Base.**

She was hanging onto a rope as she stood on the branch of a tree, high above the river with several voices calling out. Her perspective wasn't as it should be, her arms too short and height not quiet right, as if she was a child again.

"Come on Rogue! Ya can do it!"

"Go for it _petite_!"

Looking down at the figures of her brothers and cousins Rogue took a deep breath and jumped-

"Get up!"

With a cry Rogue bolted up in bed, kicking a leg out towards the intruder in her room but it was caught before it made contact with a rather sensitive area of the male lower body. Fragments of her dream still floating around in her head and piecing them together she remembered it was the first time she broke her leg when she had jumped into a shallow part of the river that the loving boys in her family forgot to warn the six-year-old about.

"Mornin' to ya too _chèrie_." Remy said bitterly, holding her foot in his hand at his hip level. His hair was in a mess around his head, not looking at all happy about being there and as if he had just rolled out of bed. Shooting a look to her bedside clock Rogue realised she was right, he must of gotten out of bed to wake her as Remy LeBeau never got up before 10 in the morning. Suddenly the time hit her, she was going to be late.

"Oh _merde_!" Jumping out of her bed Rogue rushed towards her bathroom, spinning the dials of the shower on as she heard Remy walk up behind her.

"Ma thoughts exactly." He grumbled, rubbing the heel of his palm against one eye. "Next time set ya alarm not so loud Angel, some of us like to sleep."

"'ey! If Ah 'ave to wake up at dis 'ell of an 'our so should yah!" She snapped. Neither of them were morning people, at least not until they had some caffeine in their systems.

Waving her off Remy grumbled as he left the room, cursing as he hit his toe against the corner of a book left lying on her floor and slamming her bedroom door behind his exit. Growling back her own profanities towards him Rogue forced herself into the water despite the temperature not being quite right.

----

**Bayville High.**

Slouching down in her chair and playing with one of her pens Rogue stared aimlessly off into space as the teacher talked and handed out books to each in the class. She had made it to school just as the last bell sounded, breaking several speed limits on her bike doing so.

"All right, for this drama exercise you'll each be doing a scene with a partner. Since a few of you haven't chosen partners I'll be pairing you up myself. Taryn, you and Paul are going to do Laura and Jim from The Glass Menagerie." Handing a green covered book to each teen as he said their name. "And that leaves you," Next passing one to Rogue, only making her slump deeper into her seat as he neared her. "And you." Then Scott. "You two will be doing Shakespeare's Henry V. I've marked it. Henry and Katherine, daughter of the French King."

"Lots a luck Scott," His blonde haired friend Paul spoke up. "I don't think Miss small, dark and sullen has even said two words. You're going to have to play both parts yourself man."

The class laughed along to his comment as Rogue glared at him, causing Paul to quickly divert his eyes from her and sit rather awkwardly in his seat.

"All right class, all right." The teacher called out to settle them down again. "Now, I want you to get together with your scene partner and rehearse. You perform on Tuesday."

Turning in his seat Scott put on a smile and raised his brows above his glasses. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah," Rogue answered, her voice full of sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at the idea of the project. "As fun as fallin' off a cliff."

Seeming to recover from the first glare Paul directed his words to Scott again. "Oh yeah, she's just playing hard to get."

Resting his chin in his palm Scott did his best to ignore his friend. "Shut up Paul."

----

Sitting around their usual table in the cafeteria the Xavier students were picking at what could be considered food since it came from the school menu, several comments going around that the meal had growled at them or moved during them poking it with a fork. While the jocks and cheerleaders of the school with their gold, red and white uniforms huddled together in one corner the two Brotherhood boys took up their seat not that far from the X-Men, Lance trying to ignore Todd complaining about being hungry and wanting to go looking for bugs. As Freddy lumbered into the cafeteria and bumped aside a kid to get to the front of the line Kitty picked up his presence, pointing him out to Jean next to her.

"Is that humungous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?"

"Yeah, Fred." She confirmed then continued with a smirk. "He's ok, when he's not ripping the lockers off the wall."

Raising a hand to her chest in shock Kitty's eyes went wide. "He's the one who, like, did that? Freaky!"

Spotting the final member of their table forcing her way rather violently through the doors Scott waved a hand to gain her attention before calling out. "Hey Rogue."

"'ey." She muttered, dropping heavily down into the seat next to him.

"Where were you?" He questioned her. "We were just in the same class."

"Darkholme wanted to chat." Came the reply with a roll of her green eyes.

"It seems she wants to talk to you a lot." Jean commented rather snidely as she took a drink from her straw, not practically sure of the girl that the other three seemed to taken to so quick. There was something not right about her.

Smiling sweetly over at the telepath Rogue batter her darkly covered eyelashes at her. "Guess Ah'm just special den Jeanie."

"So when we going to rehearse?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

Making a face at the idea of the project she leant back heavily in her chair so it rested on its back two legs. "Uck, who cares?"

"Rehearsing?" Jean asked, her eyebrows suddenly shooting up toward her hairline.

"Yea', got some stupid drama piece for Speech."

"Hold on," Kurt held up a hand before looking to Scott. "You and Rogue? Ack! Now dat iz a ztrange combination, _ja_?"

Glaring over at him Rogue's chair legs slapped loudly against the floor as she leant across the table towards him. "W'at yah mean bah dat?"

"N-nothing!" He stumbled over his words as the other three started laughing at his misfortune, but Kurt being Kurt quickly turned it to his advantage with a grin. "My friendz, you've got to invite me to da rehearzalz!"

This gained a laugh from all as Fred finally exited the food line, passing right by their table at that moment. Growling at the thought they were laughing at him he stormed to one of the far tables, the chair and table collapsing under his weight and sending the pile of food on his tray slingshoting across the room, right onto the faces of the football players and cheerleaders. Jumping to his feet and searching the cause for the green food remains to be covering his face and jacket Duncan gave a growl as his eyes landed on Freddy.

"Bad move blob boy." He growled as swiped some of the mess off the arm of his jacket and him and his two goons headed towards the mutant boy.

Seeing the enviable happening Jean held a hand up for Kitty to stay seated. "Uh, stay here Kitty, this could get messy."

"Yeah, 'cause, like, that hasn't already happened." She shot back with a laugh as Jean stood, everyone's focus now on Fred as he struggled to get to his feet, their laughter doing nothing more than enraging him.

"Dis is not goin' to turn out good." Rogue quickly ducking as someone screamed out 'Food fight!' and food items started to get flung around the room, including Duncan getting hit directly in the face with what seemed to be the remains of a hamburger.

The whole room turned into hysterics, as half the people ran for the door and the other half ducked under the tables, including the two X-Men boys as the joined Rogue on the floor, Jean electing to throw up a telekinetic shield that protected her but did little to help Kitty as she took a full on hit to the head. She quickly phased out after that as Scott found Rogue under the table the Brotherhood had claimed and making her way to the door.

"Well dis is fun." She muttered sarcastically to him.

"He's going to hurt someone." Scott said as he looked back out on the scene, the majority of the room clear now as Jean tried to calm the giant mutant.

"Well yah da 'ero, Ah'm gettin' out of 'ere before Ah end up with mayo in mah 'air lahke Kitty did." Sending him a wink she army crawled to the door, tumbling out in time to miss something impacting with the other side of the door. Instead of leaving she stood there and peeked through the glass doors, letting out a snicker as Jean slipped on a piece of cake and sent a brown streak all the way up the back of her pants. "Nahce look Jeanie."

After several tense moments, including at one point where Scott had to blast a table to pieces to keep an out of control Fred from hitting Jean with it Scott exited with a less than happy look on his face about having to leave Jean alone with this guy. Moving off to the lockers Rogue quickly opened up hers and grabbed her books for the next class.

"Well dat was interestin'." She said, casting a look around the edge of the metal door to him.

Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck Scott let out a sigh. "You could say that."

Suddenly Rogue's locker was slammed closed, showing Ms Darkholme standing behind it. "What's going on here?"

"Nothin'." Rogue answered instantly, her eyes narrowed. She was seriously starting to get a dislike for this woman. Maybe it was a redhead thing.

"We were just talking Principal Darkholme." Scott supported her.

"Then you had best stop your talking and get to class. Have I made myself clear?"

"_Oui Mademoiselle_." Rogue muttered with a roll of her eyes and started to walk away before Scott called out to her.

"Hey, don't forget, in the park after school! And bring the playbook with you."

"Ah know, Ah know." She huffed with a wave of her hand over her shoulder, "See yah den." Before disappearing around the corner.

----

"_Pardonnez-Moi_? I cannot tell, w'at is 'like me'?" Rogue said in a perfect French accent, dropping her Southern one for the time being as her and Scott sat across from each other at one of the parks picnic tables.

"An angel is like you Kate, and you are like an angel." Scott answered back.

"Ah'm all for Shakespeare 'nd all dat _mais_ dis is kahnd of mahnd numbin', 'nd sappy. Ah prefer Macbeth, much more violent."

Shrugging a shoulder he gave a smile over to her. "It's not that bad… once you have the extra notes to tell you what he's actually talking about."

"_Oui_, _mais_ 'ow many people back in 'is tahme knew 'bout all the mythological references 'e made? Or da new words 'e made up just for 'is plays? 'e 'ad suppose to wrote dis for da common people as well as royalty." Rogue shot right back, her own smile in place as she leant across the table towards him.

"Common people?"

"_Oui_, da lower folk yah walk all over." The same joking tone in her voice as was in Scott's as his own form leant more into the table during their conversation. A puff of smoke and the 'bamf' that went with it interrupted as Kurt appeared right beside them, crouched down on their table, image inducer in place with Rogue's presence there.

"Whoo! Tender moment here? Zorry to interrupt."

"Ah swear, yah lahke an annoyin' little brother." Rogue said with a smug grin as Kurt stuck his tongue out at her in response.

Curious with the subject being brought up Scott forgot about the interruption. "You got any siblings?"

"Yea', an older brother, 'enri, _mais_ Ah got annoyin' cousins w'ich be just lahke dis one 'ere."

"Ahh," Waving his hand in front of Scott's face to get his attention Kurt drew it back to him. "Ve have a problem. Jean's been nabbed."

Shooting to his feet Scott snatched the front of Kurt's shirt and pulled him towards him. "What!"

Holding up his hands in defence Kurt quickly explained the situation. "Eazy on da exquisite coztume _mein freund_! Volverine's on da zcent, but I'm zuppozed to collect you."

Releasing his teammate the X-Men leader hit his fists against the table, "Blob! If he hurts her I'll…" Trailing off when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Ah'm sure she'll be Ok Scott," Rogue tried to reassure him. "Bah da way 'e's been lookin' at 'er durin' da day Ah'm not sure 'e's trahin' to 'urt 'er."

Giving her a quick nod in return Scott turned back to Kurt. "Teleporter to maximum Mr. Wagner."

"Aye captain!"

"Wait!" Rogue cried as Scott rested his own hand on Kurt's shoulder as the mutant got ready to bamf them away. "Ah can 'elp."

"No." Shaking his head Scott gave her gloved hand a quick squeeze. "It's ok, this is our job, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ah can 'elp." She stressed. "Dere is no guarantee yah can take dis gahy down, didn't yah see da sahze of 'im? Mah absorption will." Seeing he wasn't convinced she kept going. "Ah promise, Ah'll only trah and fahght 'im as a last resort, if everything yah got fails. Ah want to 'elp yah."

As Scott seemed to think this over Kurt tapped a finger against his watch, careful not to deactivate it. "Tick tock, ve're running out of time."

"Ok. You can come, just be careful."

"Don't worry," Rogue said with a smile. "Ah'm tougher dan Ah look."

"Let's hope so." Once again Scott turned to Kurt, still gripping Rogue's hand in preparation for the teleport, "Two to teleport. Engage." Before the three of them disappeared.

----

Arriving outside the warehouse where Professor Xavier had told the team that it was where Jean was being held over their communicators Rogue slammed against the door of Scott's red and white car as it slid to a stop, a motorbike resting not to far away from where they parked.

Rubbing her shoulder tenderly she looked to the now uniformed Cyclops, having stopped at the mansion on the way to the warehouse to pinpoint where they were going. "Dat was some rahde." Seeing he was too distracted to answer she took to looking around their surroundings, including the door to the building being completely shredded and its remains scattered all over the floor. "Ah guess da party's in dere."

"Lets go." Cyclops ordered as he rushed towards the structure, leaving Rogue to vault over the car door and follow him, but a hand held out in her direction stopped her from getting much closer. "Wait here, let me make sure it's safe."

Giving a roll of her eyes Rogue did as he said, watching Cyclops march up to the door, hand to his visor and ready for a fight. Blowing a strand of white hair off her face in frustration – if only he knew what she was capable of then he wouldn't make her stay behind – she was distracted out of the sulk at the sound of voices inside, sneaking just a bit closer to hear them.

"She's my friend!" Blob's voice echoed out of the ruined doors. "You can't take her!"

Moving even closer to catch a peek around Cyclops' shoulder Rogue spotted the massive teen pinning down an unconscious Wolverine with his huge bulk. Adjusting the dial on the side of his visor Cyclops let out a warning stop of red over the top of Blob's head, drawing the boys attention away from the out cold mutant.

"We're just giving her a way out." Cyclops spoke, "Through you if necessary." Before adjusting the ruby quartz to a higher level and letting loose another beam, right at Blob this time.

This seemed to do little more than anger him as apart from raising his giant arm to block the strike hitting his face Blob ignored it, instead picking up Wolverine's body and hurling it directly at Cyclops. Flinging herself out of the path of the two X-Men both when flying backwards outside past Rogue, colliding with Wolverine's bike and knocking them out cold, Cyclops' visor falling to the ground.

"_Merde_." Swearing under her breath Rogue threw a glance back inside the warehouse to see Blob lumber deeper into the depths to what seemed like a room in the back of the building.

As a filing cabinet flung telekinetically by Jean hit him just below the face Rogue hesitated before rushing in to help, lingering over the two males. Biting back a growl she tugged off one glove and tapped a pale finger against each of their faces, gritting her teeth as their personalities swept into her mind and suppressing their powers so they wouldn't show physically. Forcing the red glow from her eyes and the bones claws to stay up in her forearm Rogue marched into the building just as Blob raised a large piece of machinery over his head, ready to throw it directly at Jean.

"Leave 'er 'lone, yah yahoo!" She yelled, hoping to cause enough of a distract that Blob would forget about the redhead and focus on her. It worked.

"What ya gonna do to me? Make me wear bad makeup?" With that he gave a grunt, throwing the piece of metal at Rogue instead.

Dodging easily to one side a smirk crossed her face as she crouched close to the ground, "Yah 'ave no ahdea w'at mah powers be, do yah?" Before gracefully raising to her feet and walking directly towards him.

"No. 'Cause I don't care!" He yelled, taking a swing at her once she got close enough.

Ducking out of the way with ease Rogue snapped her ungloved hand up as he brought his arm back to swing again, slapping her palm against his fleshy upper arm and letting her powers loose. Raising her voice for only him to hear her smirk darkened in the same manner she had seen Bella's back home do. "Mah power is yah power, yah can never beat meh." Angling her body back in just the right way to use his bulk against him Rogue threw him over her shoulder as she hit the ground behind her, rolling back to her feet to face him once again.

Landing heavily in a pile of left over metal parts both of the mutant females held their breath as they waited for any sign of life. A moment later the rubble went scattering as Blob launched himself back to his feet. "Ha! I got too much power, even for you! You can't hurt me, I'm the Blob!"

"Nah, yah just garbage dat wanted a date. Now tell yah w'at," Rogue grinned as she stole a line that Lupin had used last New Years Eve while getting rid of some guy from the personal VIP booth the LeBeau children had rented out for themselves in a high end bar for the night. "Ah'm takin' yah out!"

This seemed to cause the large boy to snap as he came charging at her, only to fall to the ground again as a well place kick to the throat sent him sprawling and gasping for air, not getting enough into his lungs to let him get back to his feet. Strolling casually up to him Rogue slammed her knee up into his face, a faint crack signalling the breaking of his nose before his eyes rolled up in his head.

"No one messes with da Rogue 'nd gets 'way with it sugah." Rogue announced to the unconscious teen before looking to the back room that still held a tied up Jean. "Ah'll get Wolverine to cut yah loose."

Just getting a nod in return from the obvious shocked telepath Rogue turned her back to her and jogged out of the building, finding Kitty and Kurt bent over their slowly recovering team members.

"Jean will need to be cut loose once yah up 'ng goin' 'gain Wolverine."

Looking over the Goth as she retrieved Cyclops' visor from where it fell on the ground the older man lifted himself to his feet and ventured back into the warehouse, throwing a curious look back out at her once spotting Blob. Kneeling in front of him Rogue handed Scott his visor back, helping to place it back over his eyes as he held his head.

"Dere yah go. Yah Ok?"

"Yeah, I am." Scanning the scene his mouth dropped open upon seeing the result of the fight. "You took him down?"

Sending him a smirk Rogue quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't sound so shocked sugah, we Southern girls know 'ow to fahght too, yah know."

Returning the smile as he stood a bit wobbly on his feet he reached down to help her up out of her crouch. "You are like an angel, Kate."

"Mah name's not Kate. 'nd Ah'm no angel."

"But you helped us." An approaching Jean said, followed by Wolverine as she rubbed her arms from where the metal bar was wrapped around them and pinning her to the chair. "Why?"

"Jeanie, Ah thought we were friends, dat's w'at friends do. At least dat was w'at Ah was brought up to believe. Yah needed 'elp, so Ah 'elpped."

"Exactly." Scott added as he took her hand, placing something in her palm. Upon opening her fingers to see what it was Rogue found a thin long tube like object about the size of a pen with the red **X** of the X-Men stamped on it. "It's a communicator." He explained. "Just in case **you** need **our** help."

----


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: **I'm going to say the same as I have done in my Cubi story considering some of the comment I have gotten on other stories: This story will continue no matter how long I take to update. I don't believe in ending a story unfinished. That goes for all multi chapter stories I have up and will have up.

Takes place during Speed and Spyke, the beginning of the chapter during the first game seen in the episode and leading into the week after Evan joins Bayville.

Secondly, either Scotty-boy is falling behind in Speech and is a year behind or more likely (considering he seems an A student) Rogue is a year ahead, explaining why they have the same class together.

I do admit, I am a bit of a Pietro fan, especially in the last bit of this episode when he is in jail and the way he talks to his father, not at all caring the man is one of the most powerful mutants around. If he wasn't so cocky he could almost be charming.

**Thankies to:** Ishy, Howdy, Berry (don't worry, I understand what it's like to lose a computer), PetiteDiable, shweeps, Allo and carter13.

----

**Chapter Seven: Speed And Spyke**

**Acolyte Base.**

"Yah goin' down sugah."

"Ya wish."

Even before opening the door the voices of the two thieves were echoing from the training room of the base, Piotr pausing to shake his head as he entered. John had always made enough noise by himself, but with the other two as part of the team the Russian was tempted to go and buy earplugs, as when you put all three together things just got ridiculous. From within the room of the base an assortment of equipment stood, all there to make sure the team stayed in shape ready for when they had to fight and all bar Magneto himself and Pyro made the most of it, the Aussie spending more time in front of the TV or playing with his fuel pack then training. Half of the floor used for sparing had for the moment been transformed into half a court, a hoop attached somehow to the wall as Remy and Rogue faced off against each other. A muffled cry drew Piotr attention from them, John laying on his stomach on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth and his knees bent as the rope attached around his ankles was tied to the one that held his wrists. He wiggled around against the padded part of the floor, trying to get free as his fingers squirming against the restraints.

Piotr was almost scared to ask about the hogtied Australian, but did anyway. "Vhy iz John tied up?"

"'Cause 'e kept tryin' to set fire to da ball." Remy explained, catching the basketball as it fell through the hoop from the three-point throw Rogue did.

Just nodding his head the Russian moved off further into the gym. "_Da_."

"'ey, Petey." Rogue called as he stopped just short of the weights. "Want to play?"

Smiling gentle at the invitation he shook his head. "I do not know how to play, but thank you."

"_D'accord homme_, just call out if yah change yah mahnd." Using the distraction to snatch the ball from Remy's hand Rogue shot it into the hoop again, getting a cry of outrage.

"_Non_ stealin'!"

"Den Ah wouldn't be much of a thief, would Ah?"

"Who says ya were ever much of a thief?"

"W'at is dat suppose to mean Swamp Rat!"

"W'at it sound like River Rat?"

Sighing Piotr set his gear down on one of the benches, having become use to the bickering of the two thieves. It was a daily event, well, more like an hourly event. If it wasn't about who drank the last of the coffee it would be about who had the TV remote, or who had been in whose room, who had stolen the others clothing, or bathroom products, or hair products. The list just went on for what their fights were about. But no matter how heated the arguments got an hour later they would be back to normal as if nothing had happened. Sometimes he just didn't understand American.

Interrupting them all John began to scream harder into his gag, somehow finding a way to roll over onto his back only to fall onto his side. Seeming to take pity on him and forgetting the fight for the moment Rogue bent over to remove the gag from his mouth. "W'at?"

"Let me upppp." He whined, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"W'at's da magic word?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"Ahhh… Please?" John tried, pulling his lips back into a wide smile.

"Nope!" Slipping the gag back into place Rogue returned to the game, John starting his scream again once the material covered his mouth, doubling his efforts to try and wiggle free. "Ah'm sorry, it was 'please o' great 'nd mahghty goddess dat Ah worship 'nd will do anything she says for da next month' but _bon_ luck next tahme."

Smiling as the two went back to their game and John lay almost sobbing on the floor Piotr realized he was pleased for one thing about them, they as well as making things noisier they were the only ones who could get John to be quiet. One way or another.

----

**Bayville High.**

"If yah didn't 'ave yah glasses on Ah would say yah would 'ave dark circles under yah ahyes."

Turning to the voice behind him Scott was met with a smile of dark purple, Rogue standing behind him with one hand on her hip and a brow raised in mild amusement. Returning her smile Scott closed his locker and leant back against it. "You telepathic now?"

Smirking at his teasing she shifted her books for the next class into her other hand. "Nah, can tell bah yah body language. Da new gahy givin' yah a 'ard tahme?"

Sighing he pushed off the locker and held out a hand to offer to carry the mass of books she was struggling to keep balanced, adding half of them to his own as they moved down the hall. "He's… a handful."

"Now Ah know dat ain't w'at yah really want to say 'bout 'im."

"Shh, don't tell anyone." Getting a chuckle from her at his answer it caused Scott's smile to increase. "Where you off to?"

She gave a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Darkholme 'gain. Yah think Ah was public enemy number one with all da tahmes she calls meh into her office." Seeming to think it over she bit her lower lip in thought. "Maybe she doesn't lahke Southerners."

"Or Goths."

Gasping in mock shock Rogue raised a hand to her chest as if really hurt by his comment. "Yah got a thing 'gainst Goths?"

"Not all," He answered, smiling as she pouted up at him. "Only one particular one."

"Ha, ha. Well if yah feel dat way." Taking her books back she stuck her tongue out at him before moving off to the office, leaving him behind her.

"Rogue!" Scott called after her, shaking his head in humour.

Glancing back over her shoulder she shot him a perfect smile. "Ah'll see yah at lunch." A small wave of her fingers back at him in goodbye she jogged off as the bell rung for the next class, Scott standing where he was with a smile as he headed to his own class.

Pacing up to the office Rogue dumped her books onto the desk of the secretary with a loud thud, scaring the woman half to death as she snapped to attention from her paperwork and looked extremely uneasy, but that could have something to do with the three Brotherhood boys taking up the seats and leaning against the desks as they too waited for the school Principal. Freddy narrowed his eyes as Rogue returned the glare with a look of pure boredom and she stepped in front of the secretary's way to prevent her from leaving. "Darkholme wanted meh." Not bothering to wait for that to be confirmed she left the class material on the wood and opened the door, not even bothering to knock. Rogue was halfway in the door before realising the shapeshifter wasn't the only one in the room.

"I'm honoured that you've come."

"I'm not here for your little student body meeting Mystique." Looking over his shoulder at the figure in the doorway Magneto gave a nod of his head in approval as Rogue shut it behind her. "Ideal timing Rogue, both of you can see this. Behold."

A metallic disk flew out of his hand to rest on Principal Darkholme's desk, a flicker of light coming from its centre before expanding into an image of a teen boy, his white hair slicked back as he was in a full uniform of aqua and white.

"Ah, so this is the speed demon I've been hearing about." Darkholme said, clasping her hands together as she and Rogue watched the holographic image.

"Pietro Maximoff. He is of particular interest to me. I have waited for just the right moment to approach this young man, and now is the time."

"Then we shall extend the hand of friendship to the boy."

"So dat's whah dose losers be out dere? Dey getting' a new member?" Rogue questioned, studying the image as she stored what Magneto said away for later. Anything that the man was 'interested' in was a weakness to exploit later.

"Yes Rogue, they are. But it will not be easy. He believes he needs no one. However, there may be a way." Seeing he at least had Darkholme's attention as Rogue poked at the holographic device a wave of a hand brought the machine back to him, taking the distraction away so he now held it in his hand. An image of another boy joined Pietro. "Young Pietro has long had a grudge rivalry against Evan Daniels."

"The new kid at the mansion." Rogue mumbled as she recognized him from her time around the X-Men over the last week, Darkholme nodded along to confirm this.

"Xavier enrolled him here last week."

"Yes." The metal controller continued. "Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition and I believe Mr. Daniels would like to… settle the score."

With a roll of her eyes Rogue confirmed it at least to herself. Having grown up in a houseful of boys she knew all about revenge when one was angry at the other, but she doubted this was going to be as small a deal as duct taping the other to a pole naked in down town New Orleans during Mardi Gras.

"Well then, I know just how to bring them together." Darkholme smiled as she rested her chin in one palm.

"Excellent," Magneto answered in such a way Rogue barely held back a smile at the sudden thought of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons. "And I will take it from there."

Glancing between the two Rogue suddenly felt completely out of place. She raised a hand above her head, as if in class to get both of their attention. "'nd Ah'm 'ere… whah?"

"I was not the one to call you here." He boss answered with a glance at Darkholme. "But your mission is the same, to infiltrate the X-Men. Make sure to make a connection to Mr. Daniels as with the others. The more information you can get, the better."

"And I have the perfect way." Smiling from behind her desk Darkholme leant back in her chair. "I will arrange a game tonight with Evan Daniel's old school, making is so he has to complete against the young Pietro. At the same time you can be there Rogue, to keep an eye on the rest of the X-Men, no doubt they will be there to support their new team member. Two birds, one stone."

Making a face at the thought of being at school after hours Rogue voiced this. "Lahke Ah would go to a school event, it's too out of place." She paused as a thought struck her. "_Mais_, Ah can work 'round it, if Ah show up at Xavier's place first w'en dey fahnd out 'bout da game." Giving a moment more to form a plan she cast a glance at both of them. "Can Ah go now? Ah'm late for da 'ell of French class." Without waiting for an answer she left, slamming the door behind her and picked up her books once again before trudging down the halls. First part of her plan she would have to wait until after school.

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Flicking up the visor on her helmet Rogue allowed her bike to rumble gently beneath her as she pushed a gloved finger against the button of the com on the wall that encircled the property, waiting patiently at the gates for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long before the voice of Ororo came through the device.

"Hah, dis is Rogue, is Scotty free? Ah need to check something with 'im for school."

_"He's busy at the moment but please come in Rogue, you can wait inside."_

"Mahghty kahnd of yah _Mademoiselle_ Monroe."

A chuckle came back. "_Rogue, you can call me Ororo._"

"_Merci_, Ah'll be dere in a sec."

As the gates swung open gentle Rogue gunned her engine and the bike roared into the property, following the curve of the driveway and pulling up directly in front of the steps to find Ororo waiting at the doors for her. Tugging off her helmet she gave her hair a flip before running a hand through it to get rid of the helmet hair and kicking down the stand dropped from the bike, her helmet in one hand as her bag sat on her back.

"Afternoon Rogue."

"Rahght back at yah _Mad_- Ororo."

Smiling at the girl's self-correction the older woman lead the way inside. "Scott is just in the middle of training at the moment, he should be out in a few minutes. "

"Danger Room, 'uh?" Rogue asked as she was led into the kitchen and placed her helmet and coat onto the table, her bag resting beside it. "Bah da way dey talk 'bout it yah think dey were gettin' tortured."

This made Ororo chuckle. "I'm sure at times they do think it is that, especially when Logan runs it."

Rogue shrugged a shoulder. "'e doesn't seem dat bad. If dey want scary dey should meet mah _Tante_ Mattie. She be da one in charge in mah 'ouse, 'nd she be scary w'en she be angry. Ah got scars to prove it."

Ororo's laughter increased as she offered the teen a drink. "I am sure she is not that bad."

"Want to bet? If yah lucky she uses a rolled up newspaper, if yah not she uses 'er rollin' pin or frahin' pan. She knocked mah cousin Lapin out for an entahre day with her pan once. Den threatened to feed 'im to da 'gators once 'e woke up."

"She sounds like quite a character."

"She be." With a nod of her head in thanks for the drink Rogue took a sip before answering, taking a seat next to Ororo as the woman sat. "_Mais_ she be da closest thing Ah got to a Momma."

A frown took over Ororo's face. "I'm sorry, you're mother is dead?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Donno, Ah was adopted from Mississippi w'en Ah was four, dat whah mah accent be all over da place. Jean-Luc, mah _Papa_, found meh on da streets 'nd took meh in. Mattie 'nd _Papa_ raised meh, 'nd mah brother 'nd cousins. One big family."

"You must miss them."

Frowning down at her drink Rogue pushed back her feelings to keep her act strong, a wave of homesickness hitting her hard. "_Oui_, but some things just don't work out."

"And some times they do."

Turning to the voice behind her at the door Rogue smiled as Scott walked into the room, still dressed in his uniform from training. "Dat so?"

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be here and Principal Darkholme wouldn't have a Goth to pick on."

Sticking out her tongue at his bad joke Rogue got to the point of her being here. "Can Ah steal yah notes for Speech? Darkholme completely put meh off concentratin' in class 'cause of 'er little meetin's, plus Ah 'ave no ahdea w'ere to even start with 'omework. Mahnd if Ah steal yah for a tutorin' session?" She added at the end and battered her eyelashes at him.

Having rose from her seat to give them some privacy Ororo couldn't help but ask. "Are you having problems at school Rogue?"

"_Non_. Ah just think Darkholme 'as it out for meh, she's always callin' meh to 'er office w'en Ah 'aven't done anything wrong. Or it could be da bad group Ah 'ang out with." She shot her thumb over towards Scott as he got his own drink.

"Ha ha, you want those notes or what?"

"Not really, but Ah better." Gathering up her gear she followed him out of the kitchen, saying a quick thanks once more to Ororo as they headed upstairs.

"Hey," He said, suddenly remembering what happened at the end of training with Spyke as he led her through the boy's wing to his room. "Evan's got a basketball game on tonight, want to come with?"

"Go to school after school?" Rogue asked and made a face at the idea of it. "Are yah sick or something? Who would willin'ly go to school?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Have dinner here and come to it afterwards."

Biting her lip and casting her eyes downwards as they reached his door she looked up at him through her lashes. "Yah think it'll be ok with da Professor 'nd da others? Ah don't want to be in da way."

Turning to face her and surprised by her sudden shyness he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course it would."

"Well, ok, Ah guess. Ah do like basketball, even if Ah prefer to play it than watch."

"You play?"

"Not seriously, just for fun." Her eyes drifted down to his hand still on her shoulder before shooting a smirk at him. "Ah'm sure Ah can kick yah ass at it."

He returned the smile, "Yeah right." Then opened the door to allow her to enter first. "Come in."

Picking up the chance to tease him Rogue's smile just increased as she ran her eyes over him and the fact he was still in his uniform. "Whah? Yah invitin' meh in to see yah get changed?"

The mixture of the situation and the husky voice she asked the question in that just thickened her accent Scott felt his face heat up, realising the position he just placed them in. "Ah… hold on for a moment."

"Ok." Leaning with her back against the hall wall Rogue gave a snort of a laugh as he disappeared behind his closed door, finding herself admitting he did look cute when he blushed and she wasn't use to that reaction. Most of the guys she flirted with back home could take anything she dished out, it was only the extreme hinting that made them lose their voices, not have blood rush to their faces. It was refreshing, but also reminded her that most in this house were too innocent to understand the world she grew up in. Taking the time to sort through her books in her bag Rogue glanced up at the sound of footsteps, watching as Jean appeared around the corner and did a double take at the Goth standing outside Scott's door. Rogue plastered a smile onto her face. "Howdy Jeanie."

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked, looking a bit like a possum in a cars headlights, right before it got run over.

Unable to stop herself Rogue made her face completely neutral. "'opin' to see Scott naked." As the girl seemed to physically choke on her words Rogue smiled. "Ah'm 'ere to get some notes for school, Scott's just changin' out of 'is uniform." She eyed the telepath who was now in her everyday wear. "Just lahke yah did. 'e's givin' meh a 'and with 'omework before da game."

"Game?"

"Yah know, Evan's? Scott invahted meh to come."

"Did he now?" Jean asked, her eyes narrowed as Rogue calmly raised a brow at her, both more than clear on the tension between them and thanks to bad timing on his behalf Scott opened his door to find the two staring at each other.

"Yea', 'nd Ah be stickin' round for dinner too, right Scott?" Rogue asked, keeping her eyes on Jean and enjoying the effect she was getting. Wanting to push it just that bit more she wrapped her arm around Scott's, linking their elbows. "We better get started, Ah want to get dis over as fast as Ah can, Ah still 'ave mah Geometry 'nd Biology 'omework to do."

"Falling a bit behind Rogue?" Jean snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yah trah studin' w'en John is trahin' to lahght mah papers on fahre, Remy is is makin' it worse bah 'elpin' 'im 'nd Piotr just trahin' to stay out of all of it 'nd leavin' meh to defend mahself." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ah swear, growin' up in a 'ouse full of boys is 'arder dan Ah remember it."

"We better get started then." Scott suggested, opening the door further to allow Rogue in. "See you at dinner Jean."

"Yeah." She mumbled as she was shut out behind them. "Sure."

----

**Bayville High.**

"We're going to head inside!" Kitty cried as soon as the car pulled to a stop, phasing through the door instead of waiting to open it and pulling Kurt along behind her.

"Hey! Low profile!" Scott called after them then gave a sigh, knowing it wouldn't help. "Why do I bother?"

Laughing lightly at this Rogue opened the passenger side door and stepped out, giving room for Jean to tilt the seat forward so she could crawl out of the back, her clothing tousled from sitting cramped in the back of Scott's convertible with the other two, Evan having been picked up earlier by some of his team mates to avoid an awkward ride with a lack of space for all. "Yah more worried 'bout dem bein' spotted or messin' up yah car?"

"A bit of both." He admitted with a smile, but quickly lost is as he glanced over at the opposing teams bus. "Oh no."

Both the girls turned to what Scott had spotted, Evan by the bus and in the middle of an argument with one of the opposite team players. As the boy went to grab at him faster than any of them could follow the white haired boy raced out of the way, appearing behind Evan and pushing him to the ground.

"That must be Pietro." Jean said and Scott nodded.

"Come on." Pacing up to the two boys Scott placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder, wanting to break it up before the fight got too serious, serious as in a way someone would be stabbed with one of Evan's spikes. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing I can't handle!" Evan snapped as he lifted himself back up off the ground.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?"

"Stay out of this." He snapped at Jean his time, hands curling into fists at his side as Pietro look rather amused by this all.

"That true?"

"Actuallyyeah." He answered Scott and slapped the older teens hand from his shoulder, spinning around to face him, his speech like his moves so fast it was a struggle for them to follow him. "Yeah,Itrashedthoselockers.Why?Yahgonnadosomethingaboutit?" He asked, poking a finger at Scott's chest as a challenge. (_Actually yeah. Yeah, I trashed those lockers. Why? Yah gonna do something about it?)_

Snatching the arm of the offending hand Scott held it in his grip. "Look, I think you'd better come with us-" Unable to finish he gave a cry as with the help of his powers Pietro spun Scott around and over his shoulder, throwing him to the ground to land heavily on the concrete.

"Idon'tthinkso." (_I don't think so.)_

"That's it Pietro! You're going down this time!" Launching himself at the speed demon Evan found himself on the ground again as he was easily sidestepped. Before Evan was able to get up Pietro gave a laugh, running over the boy's back and past the girls, the breeze he left behind him almost sweeping them off their feet as Scott had to stop himself falling back onto the ground as he went to stand. (_Ooh! Sounds like a challenge. Come on Daniels, let's see what you got._)

"Trust me man," Evan muttered as he grabbed for his fallen bag, tugging his skateboard, helmet and uniform out rather violently. "You're gonna find out!" Throwing the board to the ground he jumped onto it, slapping his helmet on his head and flying after the speedster.

"Man that guy's fast." Scott commented as he finally was able to stand.

"Well we can't let Evan do this alone."

"When you're with the X-Men you're never alone. Rogue, stay here."

Her eyebrows shot up at that. Hadn't she already proved she could look after herself after the whole Freddy thing? "Whah does everyone keep sayin' dat to meh?!"

Turning to her Scott placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his face to her eye level. "Please?"

Looking him in the eye as well as she could through the ruby quartz she finally gave a sigh, her shoulders slumping down. "Fahne, Ah'll go catch up with Kitty 'nd Kurt. Yah just be careful."

"We will." His smile reappeared on his face before he let go of her and turned to Jean. "Let's go."

Watching the two sprint after the boys Rogue gave a sigh, resting her hands on her hips as they vanished into the shadows. "Well dis is borin'." With a roll of her eyes she turned back to the school, heading into to keep an eye on her other targets and to make the most of the night at the game.

----


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** As with mentioned in my other story updates, I beg your forgiveness for the lateness of this update. Life has just got more complicated and sadly it is been taken out on my writing. It didn't help I ended up re-writing part of this too, thus taking even longer. And even then I am not totally happy with this. I would of liked to cut most of the beginning but felt the need to explain the school day a bit with Rogue around all the references to Kurt when she's not suppose to know his true image, and while I wanted to focus more on the party at the end… got bored and cut it short P One day it may get redone… but I doubt it.

Bare with me kids, this and the others will get done sooner or later, luckily I do have the next chapter mostly ready, just with a touch of re-writing to do to it. As this will be the longest out of my running multi-chapter stories going on at the moment I will say it here, when this story is done is when new ones will go up. It is tempting to always place new ones up but I hate making you readers wait, so until I get a story mostly done, I won't update… If I get time between my art and classes this year.

----

**Chapter Eight: Middleverse**

**Bayville High.**

"Go to Duncan Matthew's party? I don't think so."

Seated around one of the exterior tables on a rather perfectly weathered day, even without assistance from the local climate manipulating mutant, the collected group of the kids from Xavier's were grouped together, along with their mutual friend. Talk had been going around the school of the latest and hottest party coming up, no doubt being heavy with the most popular in school as well as those hoping to fit themselves into that group. And of course with it being 'the party' of the week, the most popular and well-known male student was hosting it. Chatter of it was even strong amongst those of the X-gene, cause lets face it, trying to save mutant and humankind or not, they were still teenagers.

"You gonna finish that moo juice?" Evan interrupted, pointing at a container on the table despite the empty pile of cartons already stacked up in front of him.

"You can have mine." Jean offered and passed her milk over to him as she as well most of the other tried to convince Scott otherwise. "Come on, it might be fun."

"Matthews is a jerk."

"He's a jock, w'at yah expect?" Rogue seconded Scott, rifling through her backpack to try and sort out the book she was to read in next class. Not that she was supposed to be reading fiction in Biology.

"No he's not. I'd go."

"No freshmen allowed."

"Oh, Matthews is a jerk." Kitty huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, not noticing Evan taking her milk as well.

"Half of the school will be there." Scott continued. "Suppose somebody gets too close to…" Suddenly remembering Rogue was amongst them he snapped his mouth close. Kurt was still not ready to reveal his true self to her, even if she was a mutant and seemed more than comfortable around them. "What if someone loses control or something?"

"Come on, chickz dig th-" Understanding the quick look Scott sent him to remind him also of Rogue's presence he quickly re-thought his wording. The girl had become so comfortable in their group it was hard to remember she wasn't part of them at times. "Me! Right?"

As Kurt leant towards her and wiggled his eyebrows at her Kitty gave her eyes a roll before standing. "I'm, like, so out of here. Later! Catch you after school Rogue."

With a wave of her hand while her head was still in her bag Rogue didn't bother to answer, yet Kurt ran a hand through his hair, head tilted up with pride. "Oh yeah, zhe can't rezizt." Again, it went unnoticed his untouched drink was taken much like the others.

"I'm trying to be serious here-"

"W'en ain't yah sugah?" Rogue interrupted Scott this time, tipping her bag up to empty it onto the table and spreading the mess in it over the surface.

Sighing he tried once again to make them see reason. "Look, we go to Matthew's party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something? We're not the only mutants in the school you know."

With them all giving a glance towards the two members of the Brotherhood Evan raised his hand from the cartons in front of him. "Yeah, just the cool ones." Answering Kurt's high-five across the table.

"Hey, come on Scott. What's wrong with a little socializing?"

"I'm sorry Jean, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Dude, it'z juzt a party! Time to shake dat tail!" Jumping up on the table with hands out in front of him Kurt began to swing his hips to a silent beat. "Par-ty! Par-ty! Par-ty!"

Glancing around to see if the event was drawing any extra attention to them Scott's jaw tightened, as despite the holo-watch Kurt's tail was suddenly visible, strangely mimicking its owner in his movement. Snatching hold of it he tugged the teleporter back into his seat, glad it went unnoticed to Rogue who was now cursing about leaving her book at home. Lowering his voice he hissed in Kurt's ear. "Watch the tail! Now see? That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You pulled my tail man!"

"Tail?" Finally looking up from her search Rogue raised a brow, glancing to Jean beside her as Scott and Kurt seemed to be in a glaring match with each other. "Is dat some weird X-'ero thing Ah don't understand?"

"Something like that." The telepath quickly covered, both girls attention going to the boys opposite them as their arguing got louder.

"Grow up Kurt!"

"Hey, lighten up dude!"

"You're always goofing around!"

"And you're zeriouzly cramping my ztyle!"

"Listen-"

"No! You listen. There's a sound I want you to here, and it's-" Teleporting away he left a cloud of sulphur in his wake and leaving Scott coughing to clear his lungs, gaining the attention of students around them that had not cared about Kurt's dancing earlier.

Waving the smoke away from his face Scott dropped his face into the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table. "Blew it, didn't I?"

"W'at? Yah? Never."

"Ha ha Rogue." He shot back at her sarcasm and smirk, snapping a bit more at the looks all three gave him. "What?"

Just shaking her head as she repacked her bag Rogue kept her smile as Jean spoke. "That was a bit harsh."

"Totally dude."

"Ahh," Waving her hand Rogue threw her bag back on. "He'll get over it, da boy just needs tahme to cool down." As the bell rung she let out a curse. "Ah swear, dese lunch tahmes are gettin' shorter 'nd shorter."

All four rose from their seats, Evan clearing his pile of milk cartons into the rubbish as they headed back inside with the rest of the student body. With his catching up with Kitty for their classes in the same area, it left the older three to stalk the halls to whatever they had next. Chewing on a stick of gum she has unearthed out of the darkness of her bag, since she wasn't allowed to smoke on school grounds Rogue rolled her eyes at the silence over the three, able to feel the tension still until Scott spoke.

"So you think I should apologize to Kurt, huh?"

"Well, what matters is what you think."

"Translation from girl talk: _Oui_, yah should." Rogue added in, partly to make a snide remark to annoy Jean as well as make it clear to Scott what she meant. She returned Jean's glare with a sweet smile, needing to find some amusement in the boring subject.

"You got to admit, he jerks around way too much."

"So? Is that worth losing a friend over?"

Sighing she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, only to have the white fall in front of her field of vision again. "Ah 'ate to admit it, but Red is raghht. Got to keep yah friends close."

"And what? You're enemies closer?"

The smirk returned to her face as she glanced at the two. "Yah 'ave no ahdea."

Suddenly bursting out of the door not far from their position two boys ran from the bathrooms in a full out sprint.

"Ghost! We just saw a ghost!"

"A blue and hairy demon!"

"I'm out of here!"

As the rushed past Scott almost growled. "I warned him!" Stalking into the restroom he left the two girls outside to wait.

Raising a brow in thought Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and shot Jean a questioning look. "'Blue 'nd 'airy'?"

"Ahh…" Thankfully Scott's return prevented her having to answer that. "Not there?"

"No. You'd better contact him." He took her book as her hands raised to her temples. "Tell him to knock if off."

Eyes closed and brow creased in concentration Jean fell silent as she scanned the area, the other two also quiet to allow her to focus. After several long moments her eyes reopened, a hint of concern in them. "Scott. I can't pick a trace of Kurt anywhere. It's like he doesn't exist."

In an instant he fell into leader mode, lowering his own bag and Jean's book to the ground. "Try again. He's got to be somewhere."

"I am. I'm not getting anything. He's just completely gone."

Not seeming to see either of them there his jaw tightened, his vision beyond Jean and Rogue's shoulders. "Or, somebody did something to him."

Returning his glare Lance Alvers and Fred Dukes strolling their way down the hall, in no rush at all to head to class. With his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and unable to pass without at least a taunt Lance gave a snide smile at the three.

"What are you looking at Summers?"

"Where's Kurt?"

"Huh, Yeah! Like we'd tell you." With arms crossed Fred and Lance seemed to instantly sense the oncoming fight to happen. And that exactly what they got as Scott rushed at the Brotherhood leader, snatching him up by his vest and shoving him back first into the lockers. They shook with the impact of both of the teen's weights thrown against the metal.

"I said, where is he?"

"Get off of me!"

"What have you done with Kurt?!"

"Get lost slim!" Single-handedly Freddy easily picked the X-Men leader up by the back of his shirts, chatter rising in the halls as students began to notice the commotion. The chant for a fight began, carrying through the crowd as a hint of an earthquake rumbled the locker doors, Lance and Jean ready to face off against each other.

"Dis is so goin' to end bad…" Rogue muttered to herself, slapping a palm against her face and sighed at the situation.

"What is going on here?!" The chant faded as the head of the school, Principal Darkholme appearing and the masses quickly rushed away.

"We weren't doin' nothin'!"

"Yeah." Lance backed up his teammate. "Summers here just went ballistic on us for no reason."

"Oh I've got a reason." He muttered as he was non-too gently dropped to the ground.

"Quiet! You three, in my office now!"

"Ah didn't do anything!" Rogue cried. She may be trying to stay close to Scott and Jean as well as the other X-Men but with how often Darkholme kept bringing her into her office she was starting to get a reputation. And even for her it was too much of a 'bad-girl' one.

"Now Miss Rogue!"

Muttering under her breath she followed behind Scott and Jean as Freddy looked rather smug, Lance doing the 'L' for 'loser' against his forehead at them. "Gawd damnit."

Digging her gloved fingers into the strap of her bag thrown over one shoulder she glared at the back of Darkholme's head, stalking at the back of the group down the hall as the Principal continued to lecture them on proper behaviour within the school grounds. It continued the entire way to her office, down the halls of lagging students being late to class and past the secretary, who still looked a bit wary of Rogue due to their past encounters.

"I don't care what influence Xavier has with the school board, I am going to get- What?!" Frozen in step at the entrance of the room Darkholme's head snapped back and forward at her empty office, all her items apart from the flooring itself and one shelve of books missing. "What happened here? Who took my furniture?!" Storming back out to question the poor secretary Rogue crinkled her nose up as she and the other two entered for a better look. There was a hint of something left in the air of the room.

Giving another sniff she made a face, unfortunately recognizing the smell. "Ehhck, Toad stink."

A giggling from outside the large open windows that normally sat behind Principal Darkholme's desk drew them to peer outside, the image of a uniformed Toad with some sort of device in his hands aimed at a green car in the parking lot. In a flash of yellow and pink it vanished, leaving an empty park behind.

"Bet I know what happened to Kurt."

"Scott, look!" Twisting around from their position at the window as something pushed at her mental walls Jean pointed a finger towards the middle of the room. For a long second a semi-transparent image of a blue and fuzzy Kurt appeared before fading into nothing again.

"It's Kurt! Or… or his ghost…" Scott trailed off, not so sure of what he saw.

"No! I got a brief mental reading. It's like he's… trapped somewhere."

With one more glance out of the window as the Brotherhood boy headed to tree line of the parking lot Scott gave a nod of his head. "I think we'd better have a talk with the Toad. Jean, round up Kitty and Evan, meet me in the parking lot and we'll head after Toad."

"Right."

As Jean left the room Rogue heard Scott sigh again and turned towards him, leaning back against the window edge.

"Look, I know it's weird, but, well some mutants-"

"Show deir mutation physically?" She finished for him. "Scott," Picking up a piece of her hair she held it up to show before slowly letting it fall back in front of her face. "Yah think dis be a dahe job? Ah just don't get whah yah'll keepin' it a secret from meh, Ah don't mahnd it."

"Kurt's just… sensitive toward his looks" He answered after finding the right words. "He's not use to the best reactions to them."

"Ah get it. Now go on, go 'nd play 'ero, dat's w'at yah good at. _Mais_ yah know," She spoke as he moved towards the door, knowing he was heading to his car first for a change of clothing, to make sure it was an 'official mission'. "It's kind of sad yah'll keep a spare uniform at school. Don't yah think people will be more freaked out bah yah runnin' around in spandex than just in civvies?"

"Rogue." Even with the threatening tone at her mocking of the X-Men practices there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Returning it she motioned for him to go. "Go 'ready, Ah'll 'andle Darkholme."

"Thanks." With that he was gone, leaving her to take a seat on the windowsill and keep an eye over the grounds, even spotting the group heading to Scott car before the door of the office reopened to show a rather angry shapeshifter.

Stalking over to the girl after slamming her door close behind her she held a finger in threat to her face. "You know what is happening, you know what happened here."

With a sarcastic 'hmph' to go with her smile Rogue kept her seat on the windowsill, not bothering to even glance in Mystique's direction. "Let's just say, yah 'ave a certain frog to blame for dis all."

"Todd." She literally growled the name in anger and joined the girl at the window, a sharp intake of breath catching in her throat. "My car!"

"Lahke Ah said, a certain frog…"

An actual roar came from her throat, completely inhuman that caused Rogue to finally glance at her and raise a brow, waiting until Mystique had calmed herself enough gain some control. "If yah be done with yah temper tantrum, Ah be goin' to 'nd keep an ahye on mah targets. Who da 'ell knows w'at dat machine Toad used to do dis could do. Ah don't trust it in 'is 'ands or any of yah pathetic team."

Pushing herself to her feet she couldn't help one last strike. "Dat be if Ah can go, 'Miss Darkholme.'"

With her temper in check Mystique returned her smirk. "Of course, can't have something as small as school interrupting the conquest over humans now, can we?" Her smile increased as Rogue's dropped. "Magneto would be so disappointed."

Her head snapped back around, a glare locked on the shifter as she stopped in her stalking towards the door. "Yah just keep yah boys out of mah way," But before she could reach for the handle it opened for her, showing the forms of Lance and Fred. With one last glance back at the shapeshifter Rogue pushed her way through them. "Or Ah'll deal with dem."

----

Already nightfall before even getting a chance to think about leaving Bayville High the light from her bike helped illuminate her way as she rolled out of the parking lot, one hand steering as Rogue brushed her hair back away from her face before putting her helmet on. Or at least that was the plan until her phone rung. Slipping her hand down into her coat pocket and still hovering in the middle of the driveway she flipped the mouthpiece open.

"Dis is da Batcave, Batgirl speakin'."

"Is that so? Does that mean your wearing black spandex?"

"Scott?" Slightly shocked by his wording and the fact of him calling her just after she had spent the afternoon spying on him and his team Rogue took a moment to find her voice, a smile crossing her lips. "Is dis goin' to turn into an obscene phone call? 'Cause if so, Ah lahke it."

His chuckle came back over the line, if a bit muffled by the noise in the background. "And what if it is?"

"Mah word, yah seem in a very 'appy mood Mister Summers, Ah take it everything turned out all rahght den." Trying to focus on his words were getting harder as she swore she could hear music and plenty of voices coming over the phone. "W'ere are yah?"

"Matthew's party, hold on." A few moments later of just background static it died down and Scott's voice became much clearer. "Better."

"_Oui_, 'nd w'at yah doin' at da jock's place, Ah thought yah weren't goin'."

"Kurt talked me into it."

"So 'e's ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Why don't you head over here? We even got Kitty and Evan in so everyone's here."

"Ah donno Scott-"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Resting a hand on her hip even if she knew he couldn't see it Rogue shook her head, her bike still rumbling beneath her. "Who are yah 'nd w'at yah done to Scott?" She really wanted to go home and sleep, but given the chance to spy on him, them.

"Please?"

"Ok Summers, _mais _yah owe meh a dance, got it?"

"Promise, see you soon."

----

**AN:** Once again, thanks for sticking with me during my times of absence.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes:

**Authors Notes:** Dum da daaaa. And thus, with this chapter it will take another six months before the next one comes out. ;-P I blame it on the fact I am now back learning, in Graphic Art now…. So between classes and art on DA… writing has kind of left me… but as always with my promise, I will continue slowly, and this will get finished one day…

Not happy with it… but here it is…

**Chapter Nine: 'Turn of the Rogue'**

**Bayville High.**

"All right," Mr Redetzke called out to the students surrounding the bus. "Double-check your spelunking gear. Make sure your packs contain a hard hat, spiked boots, rope, compass, rations, lamps, candles and matches. Remember, there are no sporting good stores in the Tapo caves. Oh, and I had better not see any game toys."

"Aw, come on! I just got a new game!" One of the students voiced what all the others were thinking as they all pulled out their own handheld game players.

"So he threw off you game by sticking Rogue in the simulation. What's the big deal?" Jean asked, her and Scott passing the school buildings and making their way to the bus.

"Me fouling up isn't the problem." He snapped, his eyebrows lowered behind his glasses. The earlier Danger Room session this morning was the topic, or the person that was placed in it as their enemy more specifically. The program was a rescue mission, to get past the guards and get the hostage. It was assumed by the team leader that it was Storm handcuffed and out cold in the fake building, it turned out to be a computer generated form of Rogue. Having touched Scott's face the digital version of her went on to knocking Kurt off his feet with a kick to the chest before Scott called an end to the simulation.

"What then? Because he chose Rogue?"

"Exactly. She's our friend, yet we have to pretend she's the enemy in battle simulations. How are we going to convince her to join if we're training to fight her?"

"Hey," Stopping him Jean placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was only a simulation Scott. No one is going to stop being friends with her." Before grabbing his arm in hers and tugging him towards the bus.

Arriving in time to catch the last of their teacher's instructions the two were set to securing the snowmobiles to the trailer that was to be attached behind the bus during their field trip.

"Jean," Scott called out from on top of the trailer. "Tie that down over there."

"I got it. This trip oughta be fun."

Watching the couple from inside the weight room of the gym of Bayville High Rogue pushed down one of the horizontal blinds to watch them, her martial art training paused when she unsuccessfully tried a new move and ended up on her butt. Spotting movement from the then open blinds she had taken a peek out of curiosity and after closing them and only using her fingers to make a wide enough gap to watch through she kept her eye on the couple, hoping to pick something up of them.

A moment later without turning from her targets she raised her voice to the new person in the room. "It's not nache to sneak up people lahke dat Mystique."

"Yes, but I doubt many can do that to you." The disguise of Principle Darkholme replied.

Shooting a look over her shoulder at the normally blue mutant Rogue returned it to the Xavier's students outside without a word, a slither of light peeking through the blind she held open playing across her exposed skin from her normal workout clothing.

"I do have something you might find interesting."

Letting out a snort of breath at the older woman's comment Rogue let a touch of a smirk onto her lips. "With yah, dere's always a prahce. W'at is it?"

"That there is." Dropping the bag that was in her hand the full baggage fell heavily to the ground. "Enjoy the field trip dear, it should prove most enlightening."

Glaring at the dark brown bag for a moment Rogue nodded, showing her acceptance.

"Just this morning," Mystique continued. "I overheard them discussing their simulation battle exercises, with you as the target."

"Really?" Her eyebrows shot up at that. Had she given herself away? She couldn't of, she was a much better actor and spy then any of the mutant kids she was watching. Maybe it was a coincidence, or just dumb luck. But then again, there was never coincidences in a thief's life.

"Really." She confirmed with a dark smile before leaving Rogue to herself.

Looking back out as Scott and Jean Rogue's face darkened as she muttered to herself. "Damnit."

"Jean," Redetzke called as he walked up to them as they were packing the last of the bags into the bus. "Bad news."

"What?"

"Seems administration won't clear your time off for the field trip, something about too many absentee days in your file."

"Woah," Scott cried as he held a hand up. "Wait a second! Those were all approved."

"If they just call Professor Xavier, he'll-"

"I wish we had the time Jean, but they've already filled your spot. I promise, we'll clear this up when I get back. Hey… I'm really sorry." Redetzke interrupted, not looking happy himself at the decision.

"Yeah, well, have fun." She said half-heartedly, taking her bag from the pile in the bus before moving off.

"Oh man, that stinks! Who filled her spot?" Scott asked.

"New student." Redetzke said before addressing the rest of the group. "Ok junior geologists, let's pike in. We're behind schedule."

"Don't look so down Scotty, a girl would almost think yah didn't lahke spendin' tahme with 'er." A voice said behind him before he turned to find Rogue standing there, her trench coat pulled tight around her body to try and keep out the cold. "And after dat slow dance at Matthew's party, Ah thought we were friends."

"You're Jean's replacement." He said more than questioned.

Raising an eyebrow at his wording Rogue narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, "'Jean's replacement'? Mah, yah sure know 'ow to get a girl's 'eart beatin'." Giving a roll of her eyes before she walked past him and to the bus door.

"Wait." He called out, reaching out to place a hand on her covered arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.

Looking at him for a moment as if she was judging if he was sincere or not a smile crossed her lips and she gave his hand a light squeeze, keeping hold of it in her own. "Save meh a seat next to yah 'nd yah forgiven."

"Deal." He said, his own smile in place now.

As the bus navigated its way around the curvy road of the mountains it was full of the teens chatter, spread out around the automobile and making the most of the space as there was only few of them. A totally opposite reaction to their happiness Redetzke looked out glumly at the weather.

"Oh, wonderful, it's starting to snow."

"Yeah! Fresh powder!" Paul called out from his seat.

Turning his head enough to catch their eyes the teacher spoke up again. "This isn't a snowmobile trip people, too much of the white stuff means we turn around."

Several grumbles and complaints went around with that as the kids calmed down a bit more, not looking so happy now, the thought of going back to school sobering for all.

"Dis is whah Ah don't do snow."

"You Southerners are all the same." Scott teased her.

"Do yah even know any other Southerners?"

"That's beside the point."

This got a smile out of her dark purple lips before the bus began to slide on the road, the motion shoving her against him.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." He reassured her and helped her into an upright position again. But it didn't last for long as the large vehicle continued to skid across the slippery surface, causing several cries of panic and for the students to try and brace themselves against anything they could to stop them from falling from their seats.

Rounding a particularly sharp corner the back wheels lost traction completely, the end sliding out towards the edge of the road and the edge of the cliff side. More screams started and using this as a distraction Scott forced down the window, lowering his shades and narrowing his eyes to allow a small beam of optic energy out. Cutting easily through the snow and dirt a makeshift barrier encircled the road edge, making the bus skate right into and begin to tip towards the cliff before it settled back on all four wheels.

"You ok?" As Scott raised the window again he turned to find Rogue a bit shaken from the experience. "You're shaking." Placing a hand on her should to confirm it, it moved around so his arm lay over her shoulders.

"Dis be whah Ah don't lahke snow." Swallowing heavily she hated to admit it wasn't all acting, the idea of having no control over the situation was something the thief in her didn't like. "_Bon_ save." Rogue whispered to him.

"It's ok," Giving her a one-arm hug as the rest of the bus started to calm too. "I'm here."

This got a snort of laughter and a roll of her eyes. "Oh _oui_, da big strong man to protect little ol' _moi_?" His own laugh getting out at her battering of eyelashes.

"We're heading back." This was meet with complaints as he tried the key, yet the bus refused to start. "Ok, ok people. Now who wants to get out and push?"

"Mr. Redetzke," Rogue spoke from her seat next to Scott. "Whah not take our snowmobiles to the cave 'nd wait out da weather dere?"

"Yes, love that idea!" A random student yelled.

"Sounds good to me"

"Let's do it!"

Dropping his face into his hands Redetzke let out a groan before opening the doors and letting the teens rush out and race to the snowmobiles. Following after them he gave a yell as they had already started to undo the strapping on them. "Two to a snowmobile! Nothing stupid now! Take care on them! Try and partner up with someone who has some sort of experience with them!"

Moments later the bus of teens were riding up along the mountain slopes, each with their own helmet and pair of goggles to protect against the weather. Revving her engine to pull up next to Scott at the front Rogue raised her voice to be heard, the ends of her hair flapping out of the bottom of her helmet and almost hitting the blonde girl behind her.

"Test yah mettle tough gahy?" She taunted with a smile to match.

Hearing this the girl behind her suddenly tightened her hold on Rogue's waist. "What? No. No racing! No!"

"You're on!" Scott yelled back and pulled ahead suddenly.

With each twist and bend in the road they changed positions until Rogue cut ahead in front of him and went completely off the track, racing up a higher bank to be overhead of him and Paul. Still neck and neck as the bank ended a gunning of the engine flew Rogue's snowmobile into the air and landing in front of his on the road. As the continued to push the limits Paul shouted several things in not the best of language to Scott as the girl behind Rogue mentioned she though she was going to be sick.

"Not on mah coat yah not!" Rogue snapped before concentrating on the road ahead of her again. It wasn't her first time on a snowmobile, nor was it that different from a four wheeler she had raced on back home when the LeBeau kids got bored of riding their bikes down the streets of New Orleans and took the new toys to a rural track. Of course this just caused even more competition between the highly competitive family and for _Tante_ Mattie to yell at them all when they came back and tracked mud all through the house.

Taking the more riskier route that made up of several jumps and sharp corners Rogue was leading as Scott decided it was his turn, taking one particular slope and using it to launch his snowmobile into the air, getting a huge gain on Rogue's. Spotting the cave in front of them both pushed their transport to the maximum, the engines working hard as they neared their spot and skidded in next to each other. Once stopped Rogue's passenger leapt from the bike and proceeded to throw up against the wall of the cave.

Tugging off her helmet and snapping off the goggles Rogue shot a grin to Scott as they fell to the seat behind her. "'ow 'bout we call it a draw?"

Getting off his snowmobile after a shaky Paul stumbled to the side of the cave and rested his back against it Scott made his way over to the still seated Rogue. "How does a Southern gal like you learn to handle a snowmobile?"

"Let's just say Ah'm full of surprahses." She answered with a wink.

The rest of the class eventually got their way to the same cave, giving Rogue and Scott time to talk as the shared the seat of her snowmobile, Paul to regain the use of his legs and Rogue's passenger to empty her stomach. Once all there and with the snowmobiles lined up outside Redetzke called the group together and arranged everyone to get their flashlights out.

"Ok, we're stuck here, might as well make the best of it. So, in review: Metamorphic rock. Question: What has altered it from its original state? Answer: Heat, pressure or chemical change. It was one thing, now it's another. A mutation. Ok, over here, someone point out examples of other igneous rock formations."

Catching movement out of the corner of his glasses Scott suddenly realized they were one member short, casting a quick look around as the class moved off his spotted a sole flashlight moving against the walls deeper inside the cave. Moving off after it he flicked his own light on, still able to hear the class talking before it became nothing more than a dull echo.

"How about that Mr. Redetzke?"

"Exactly. Rock forms from very hot, molten material. It's deformation usually a result of stress, not weathering this far into the cave. And here you'll see indications of drapery formations."

Spying Rogue wandering around the rock formations he called out to her. "Where you going?"

Looking over her shoulder at him she gave a smile. "Come on, yah really want to be stuck at dis bore fest?" Grinning before running off out of view.

"Rogue, wait!"

"_Ne pas être un Scott si carré_, loosen up a bit, 'ave some fun." (_Don't be such a square Scott_) Her voice floated back to him but he still couldn't see where she went as he followed after her.

"What?"

"Nope, not tellin'. Yah just 'ave to Google is later to see what it means." She continued to taunt him and this time it was followed by a laugh that bounced off the rock walls.

Racing ahead to try and catch up Scott paused in his step at the sight he came onto. The bluish colouring of the walls held some sort of glittery metallic sparkled for them, all of this being reflected by the large underground waterfall at the end of the passage, water vapour mist floating up into the air and creating an almost mystical cloud around the base of the pure clear falls.

"Wow."

"Cool, 'uh?" Rogue asked as she appeared from the shadow next to him, scaring him enough to take a step away from her but she grabbed the edge of his dark green coat, pulling him back close to her body. A nod of her head motioned down to the ground for Scott to see a steep drop right at the tip of his toe. "Watch it Scott. Can't take yah back in pieces, da school would throw meh out."

"Thanks." He said before realizing how close they were really standing, seeming to sense this she took a step back and looked around the cave, changing the subject.

"Now ain't dis better dan listenin' 'bout rocks?" Dropping down she sat right on the edge of the cliff, her feet resting over the edge and swinging ever so slightly in the air as a few small stones fell to the river below them.

"Be careful."

Raising her face to his Rogue gave him a soft smile, "Ah won't fall. Yah need to relax more sugah, chill out, not everything needs to be so serious or dangerous." Then patted the spot next to him, as if testing him to take the risk.

"No, no," Holding his hands up in front of him Scott took another step away from the drop, the recent memory of what would of happened if she hadn't grabbed him still too fresh in his mind. "I'm fine standing, away from the cliff."

Shrugging a shoulder Rogue couldn't keep a teasing smile from her face. "Suit yahself."

"Hey, everything all right?" A voice called out and made both turn to spot Paul behind them. "Redetzke's looking for you."

"Gawd," Rogue cried as she threw her arms up into the air and gave a roll of her eyes. "Can't get 'way from school even for a minute." Standing from her seat she brushed off the back of her coat that she had been sitting on and made her way pass Paul.

"Yes, we're everywhere." He said as his hair darkened and body slimmed down to that of a females, a dark business suit replacing the warm clothing he had on the trip and Principle Darkholme stood in his place. Walking confidently forward with her head held high she peered down her nose at the male teen through her glasses. "Hello Scott, are you more surprised to see me?" Once again her form changed, this time into the white dress, red hair and blue skin of her natural body. "Or me?"

Stepping back in shock as she advanced on him Scott found himself at the edge of the cliff again. "Principal Dark- You're Mystique?"

"Something Professor Xavier neglected to tell you. Nice of him, wasn't it? You have no idea what he's been hiding from you. Let me fill you in. You X-Men are nothing but puppets for Charles Xavier, and I am a sharp blade cutting your strings, just so I can watch you fall." Pushing a palm forcefully against his chest she sent him backwards over the drop.

"Scott!" Rogue screamed as she raced to the edge, stopping to glare at her supposed ally. "Are yah insane! Yah can't kill mah target! Wait 'till Mag's 'ears 'bout dis."

Waving off the threat as if it was nothing Mystique smiled over at her. "There are plenty more X-Men where he came from. Imagine it, poor little Rogue having to witness her friend's death. It will only increase their sympathy towards you." Once again she shifted shapes, returning to the blonde teen from before, holding a hand out to her. "Come on, let's rejoin the other and break the tragic news."

Shaking her head with narrowed eyes Rogue tugged off a glove behind her back. "Ah don't think so, Ah'm breakin' our agreement." Grabbing hold of Mystique's hand she dug her nails in, making sure the other woman wouldn't be able to pull away and gritted her teeth as a swarm of memories flooded her mind.

"No!" Her scream echoed through the cavern as Mystique resorted to her normal body as she lost consciousness, falling back against the ground in a heap.

Shaking her head to try and clear it as a range of different memories pushed at her mental walls Rogue tugged her glove back on before stumbling to the edge and looking over it, shoving back the name Destiny and Michael as she spotted Scott just hanging on to a ledge below her. "Scott! Hold on!"

Looking around to try and find something to help her get down to him without breaking an ankle or making the tiny outcropping collapse beneath her weight Rogue dug through her coat, producing her collapsed down bo-staff. Tempted to cross herself as the memories of church from her childhood of being raised in the mixed Catholic-Voodoo LeBeau family came back to her Rogue launched herself over the edge, digging the end of the smaller version of the staff into the wall and using it to slow her decent. It didn't help that much as even with it she landed hard enough to knock her breath out of her body.

Shoving it back into one of the many pockets of her coat she snatch hold of both his hands in hers, leaning back in her crouched position and using the right leverage to lift his heavier form up next to her. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks for the lift Rogue." Scott said as he pulled himself the rest of the way. "Where's Mystique?"

Playing the part of being clueless to Mystique's real identity she asked. "Da wanna-be Principle? She's out of it, Ah zapped her." A sound above them of rock scraping against rock made both shoot a look upwards and for Rogue to reconsider her statement as a large boulder dropped towards them. "Or maybe not!"

Leaping to the side their momentum sent them over the ledge, dropping down the shaft into the icy water below them. Sinking deep Scott grabbed hold of her hand and half pulled her to the surface as she swam behind him. Breaking the surface both gasped for breath as the strong current swept them up, shooting them right towards what seemed to be a solid wall in the darkness.

"Hang on to me!" Scott yelled and once he felt her arms wrapped around his neck from behind he raised his glasses, the red beam shattering the rock surface and revealing an even deadlier drop as they rode upon the top of another waterfall, ten times bigger than the one they had been watching before.

"Hang on." He muttered again as she clung to him tighter and as the reached the very edge of the stream he snatched onto a rock ledge skirting the waterfall, using their combined weight to swing over to a lower outcrop just below them. The moment of relief was quickly lost again as unlike the last landed they were on this one did collapse beneath them, a scream getting out from both during their fall until they hit the ice bridge that spanned the gorge hard, leaving both sprawled across the surface as it began to crack.

First to move and get to her hands and knees Rogue raised her head against the harsh mixture of wind and snow to find Scott hardly moving, a dark mark quickly appearing across his forehead. "'ang on Scott, everything's goin' to be ok… some'ow." Cupping his face in her hands before moving to gently cradle his head.

"Great pep talk." He got out weakly, barely able to raise his head and look at her as she leant over his body. "You saved my life."

"'ey," She forced a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "W'at are friends for?" Noticing he barely staying awake her panic rose, "Scott, stay with meh." His head dropping to one side and resting against her arm as he blacked out. "Come on, wake up!"

Snapping her head up at the sound of a wolf growl Rogue echoed it right back, recognizing the animal's yellow eyes as it bounded down the slopes towards them. Grabbing Scott under his arms she started to tug him further out of the reach of the shapeshifter, yet this meant having to go further onto the weakened ice bridge. "Don't even think 'bout is Mystique!" She threatened, trying to ignore the falling rocks from the surface her and Scott were on.

Seeming to regain conscience during this Scott started to mutter, so low Rogue had to lean in to hear him. "X-Men… they're coming…"

"They are?" She asked, suddenly grateful to see her enemy team. "Great!"

"They… they can't… fine us." He continued.

"Figures!" Rogue snarled before a thought hit her. "Den we'll give dem something dey can fahnd. Open yah ahyes," Tugging his glasses from his face she carefully angled his head towards the sky, still moving the dead weight of the boy away from the approaching Mystique all the while. "Now!"

A beam of red sliced through the snow and wind up into the sky but the action took enough out of Scott that he passed out again, Rogue actually happy as he wouldn't see what she had to do next to protect them and she replaced his glasses.

"Some friendly advahce teach," She growled over at the wolf, standing up and slipped two fingers into her coat unnoticed, finding the hard edge of the object she wanted. "Don't mess with da Rogue!"

Flinging her hand out towards Mystique faster than the shapeshifter had time to register a sharp pain radiated from her shoulder as the force behind the hit sent her flying off the bridge, reverting back to being blue skinned from shock as a look to her arm showed a short yet deadly razor-sharp throwing knife imbedded in her flesh. A scream of rage and pain floated back up as she vanished in the clouds of snow.

Staring at where the woman had fallen from for a moment Rogue knelt back down beside Scott, cupping his face again as she checked for vital signs. Being around Assassins and Remy all her life made her accustom to both thrown and dodge any flying object she aimed or was aimed at her. Jean-Luc was very strict on having his children trained in fighting so they could stand their own against the Assassins but the throwing of weapons was a special skill Remy taught her.

The bridge continued to break apart around them, several extremely large cracks now showing across its surface as a gust of wind sent Rogue sprawling to the ground. Looking up and holding a hand over her face to prevent the high speed air whipping painfully at her eyes the X-Jet hovered overhead, the hatch open and with the form of Wolverine standing in it.

"Hang on!" He cried before leaping down next to them, throwing Scott over one of his shoulders as his arm encircled Rogue's waist before she could say anything, lifting them both up into the jet with ease as the winds of the plane finally caused the bridge to break and fall into the water below.

With Wolverine carrying Scott to the front of the plane for Storm to inspect his injuries Rogue collapsed next to one of the back chairs, pulling her knees up to her chest and taking the time to finally catch her breath. Noticing Wolverine stalking towards her she raised her head, her body finally losing its adrenaline rush and registering the cold environment once again, making her body shake and teeth chatter. "Is 'e ok?"

"He will be." Storm answered him, looking up from her patient long enough to focus on the girl.

Nodding her head Rogue was ready to let it drop to her knees as Wolverine stood in front of her. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she waited for what was going to happen next, reminding herself they only knew her as the kids friend from school, not working for Magneto, not their enemy.

"What 'bout you kid, you with us?"

"Look, no offence, _mais_ mah answer's da same as Ah gave Scott. Ah can't abandon mah friend 'nd 'e's too stubborn to join, so no." She said gently but with enough force for it not to be argued.

Getting only a nod of his head in reply the clawed mutant returned to the plane controls. "We'll drop ya back of at Bayville."

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Sneaking past the security of the household, ducking under cameras and around the triggers of the ground defences a darkened figure darted over the lawn before easily scaling the wall towards the boys wing of the building. Flinging herself up onto the balcony she was looking for a twist of her lock picking tools later it was open. The thick carpet cushioned her steps to perfect silence with her light step, gently making her way into the bedroom to the occupant of the bed.

Reaching a hand out she brushed his hair away from his forehead, exposing the bandage covering his skin before her bare fingers traced down his cheek. A soft smile crossed her lips as she stepped away and back towards her exit.

"Good to know yah ok sugah."

The whisper was light enough to not penetrate into his sleep and as he doze Scott had no awareness of the girl disappearing over the side of his balcony and in to the night.


	10. Chapter final 1

**Authors Notes:** Yes, I am sorry, my promise to always finish this… has been broken.

I want to explain myself. I'm now in my mid 20s and am over the bad fanfiction part of my life (I hope at least), I can no longer go on with writing stuff I now cringe that I have done in the past. I give a lot of praise for the old timers (heh) of X-men Evo on this site, well done to those still going.

But, life has gotten in the way. I now do art for Evo on my DA site, but no longer write for it. I have a diploma I am going for at the moment, and after that I will be working my ass off for travel money. On top of it all, my view on evo has changed since I last updated.

I am sorry to the readers BUT I will not take these stories down… as much as I would like to to hide the shame of my bad writing.

However! I thought the best way for me to go out, is to give you ALL the notes I made while writing this and upload them in one final chapter. Please remember, these are NOTES to myself… so some may not make sense.

I do hope this helps for you readers in some ways, and again apologize for this. I wish I could still keep going for you guys, but my heart isn't in it anymore.

Catch you guys on the net, and maybe even DA sometime.

NOTE this is only one of four note update I am doing for this story, as I planned the ENTIRE 4 seasons out in this storyline. I am kind of sad I won't see it finished as it was my one and only go of Rogue/Scott and I was having fun planning them out, but am glad I decided to share it with you.

----

**Chapter Ten: Spykecam**

"Come on Rogue, get with the program! Shake that thing!"

"'ey, Ah got mah moves, deir just not a PG ratin'." Placing her hands on her hips Rogue's weight swung onto one foot, her hip cocking out further to emphasis the pose. During this all Kitty was watched on, body still swaying to the music playing as the camera lens focused on the two girls.

It started with a friendly challenge, a part in a school play and a taunt to one another that they wouldn't get the part. It lead to the girls needing the same tape to practice dancing to the music and Evan adding in a solution, an open air practice for both just outside the Xavier's school land but still away from onlookers. The fact it was also helping out with the boy's school project was an added bonus.

"Really?" Evan asked, the camera in his hand dropping a little with it. "Do them anyway."

"Evan!" Kitty cried, her own hands going to her hips and glaring at the boy.

Only chuckling at this Rogue shot him a wink before rewinding the tape back to the beginning and letting the beat start up again. "Maybe later sugah."

"Ok, let get on with it. Action!" With camera raised and aimed on the two of them again

*dancing*

Evan: Looking good, looking good.

There is a roar and camera swings around to show fluffy. Evan falls backwards and Fluffy when hearing the music stomps his foot down on the tape deck to break it.

**Sabretooth:** *Grabs evan by the shirt front and lifts him above his head* You're mine!

**Evan:** We've been expecting you. *spikes* You gotta be sharp if you're gonna mess with the spyke.

Sabretooth throws Evan onto Rogue.

**Sabretooth:** *running at Kitty* Then I'll take you!

**Kitty:** Right. I'm so sure. Huh? *Phases and he goes through her. When she looks to the others sees they are knocked down still and is caught off guard this time, getting backhanded across the face and to the ground*

**Rogue:** Back off, ugly. *he grabs Rogue, immobilizing her hands.*

R: (whispering) W'at are yah doin' 'ere!

ST: I'm not always on Magneto's time.

R: Yah just better not blow mah cover furball.

**Logan:** pickin' on kids, Creed? Big mistake.

**Sabretooth:** Yeah? Why?

**Logan:** 'Cause...it really ticks me off!

They fight. All of a sudden, Rogue drops him from behind. Tries to hold back transformation, but gets at least fangs and claws, but hides them from the others.

**Logan:** Thanks kid. Ya ok?

R: Yeah, just head rush.

Logan: You planned this, didn't you, porcupine?

**Evan:** Um... a little bit... yeah.

**Logan:** Well, don't do it again! You coulda all been killed. And don't give me them puppy-dog eyes, half pint. You're grounded. And so are ya.

**Evan:** Um...for how long?

**Logan:** [sighs] I don't know. Now, let's go.

**Kitty:** What are you gonna do with Sabretooth now?

**Evan:** Yeah. Scott said you two been dukin' it up for years.

**Logan:** He and I got unfinished business.

**Rogue:** So what's gonna happen to him?

**Logan:** Oh, he'll get a little coolin'-off period.

----

Gambit watching in the back with video recorder, videoing her for the family, is caught briefly on Evans video, used in future reference. Start from audience point of view, Evan through his camera, leads onto behind stage of the girls getting ready to go on.

----

After show, meeting R backstage

Rogue: Scott? Yah waitin' for little ol' meh? Dat's so sweet!

Scott: Rogue, you were amazing!

R: Thanks.

S: Hey, what are friends for?

R: W'at indeed. (Takes the elbow he offered)

S: Need a ride.

R: _Non_, Ah'm good, mah rahdes 'round 'ere somew'er-

Gambit: Cherie!

R: Dere.

G: (picks her up and spins her around) Ya were terrific! 1Magnafect! A world-class actress!

R: Remy! Put meh down! (smiling and laughing)

G: _Mais Mademoiselle_ Rogue, dis Cajun must get ya autograph. For dis humbling, grovelling peasant. (drops her and bows before her)

R: Well, Ah don't know…

G: Remy begs ya.

R: Well if dere's beggin' involved, Ah suppose.

G: Nice to know ya don't forget da little people now ya famous Roguey.

R: (hits his chest and he pretends to be hurt before she remember Scott) O'! Remy, dis is Scott. Scott, dis is mah best friend Remy.

S: Hi (holds out hand)

G: 'ey. (plays with camera instead until Rogue elbows him hard in the ribs. Shakes his hand)

S: (uncertain) Well… I better go and catch up with the others. (Just to Rogue) You were great.

R: Merci Scott.

S: See you in school.

Looking back Scott spotted Rogue smacking her friend around the back of the head, her shouted words at him loud enough for Scott to hear. "Ah told yah to be nache to 'im yah egomaniac, jealous, no good Swamp Rat!"

----

**Thieve Guild Mansion.**

**New Orleans.**

Watching the tape of Rogue on stage.

Studying the writing on the front of the package Lapin's face lit up the instant he recognized it, racing through the house and screaming for everyone to get downstairs.

"W'at ya screamin' 'bout boy!" Mattie questioned as she waved the rolling pin she had been using in the kitchen, her apron stained with flour as Mercy walked up to stand behind her and wiped her hands clean on her own.

"It's from Remy!"

This instantly made them all go silent, just staring at the brown paper object in Lapin's hand before Henri grabbed it. Ripping it open he pulled out a small card, flipping it over to find out it was the King of Hearts before reading the message.

"'A little something for ya to remember us by.'" Raising his eyes to his family Henri raised a brow at the videotape in his hand.

"W'at ya waitin' for 'enri?" Mercy quizzed him, almost jumping in excitement. "Put it in!"

"Is dat w'at ya always say to 'im?" Lapin grinned over at her until Mattie smacked him around the back of the head with the palm of her hand.

"Boy, be'ave yaself."

Leading the way into the living room Henri placed the tape into the machine before taking the seat next to his wife, who leant forward in anticipation.

First is Dracula play.

M: O'! She looks so belle!

TM: Oui, she does. (Wipes at tears)

Leads to them doing personal messages.

----

Chapter Eleven: Survival of the Fittest

**Iron Back Survival Camp.**

Instructor: (Pacing in front of the line of students who stand in front of a school bus) You will not be making wallets, neckties, racks or paperweights. You will not be engaging in potato sack racing, water balloon tosses or pony rides. You will be taking 20-mile hikes, repelling down 200-foot cliffs and crossing trechous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?

All: Yes Sergeant Hawkes sir.

Hawkes: I said, do you read me!

All: Yes Sergeant Hawkes sir!

Hawkes: (Crosses his arms) Welcome to Iron Back survival camp, a name you won't soon forget. (Walks up to S) Now, here we have a young man, Scott Sumner.

S: Summers.

H: Who's scalastic achievements at Bayville High have made him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. (S gets dirty looks from the BoM boys there)

R: (Who is next to him elbows him and whispers) Way to go _Capitaine_. (Captain)

H: You get ten minutes to store your gear and report to the training field. Dismissed!

The normal kids (stuck in between the XM and Bom standing either side of them) grab their stuff as they move off, moaning about the camp.

R: Ah 'ate bein' school age at mah boadin' 'ouse. Ah can't believe da owner made meh do dis!

Ki: Ahh, I'm going to be dead in, like, two days. (Sits down on her suitcase)

E: What about me? (Turns to Ki and points a thumb at his chest) I'm a city kid.

K: Vhat did ve ever do to dezerve dis?

R: (Picks up her bag) Ah'm goin' AWOL. Anyone know 'ow to 'otwire a school bus.

S: Woah! (Places a hand on her shoulder) Slow down private.

R: W'at did yah just call meh?

S: Come on, we're not washing out in front of the whole school. Besides, Professor X endorses this place.

J: At least he gave us a choice, survival training here or with Wolverine.

R: Choice? Yah forgettin', Ah don't live with yah gahys. (crosses her arms) Dis is slave labour.

S: Come on, we can do this.

They all grab their bags and move off, leaving the BoM by the bus.

Makes it so R is bunking with Ki in the same room as J and a few other girls.

--

Rope climb part, R hits the top first and is watching the others from above, hanging upside-down from the rope she is on as her legs are twisted around it. Is next to Scott.

R: Ah told yah dis would be borin'. (Calls out to him)

As Blob grabs the rope the structure starts to bend, until his rope breaks and it returns to normal.

B: Ah! I'm not built for this kind of stuff!

R: No shit fat boy.

After this Rogue uses the flying fox to slide down, taking her time and yawning. S and L are competing behind her.

As she lands on the ground she waits there, not really caring about the race, S and L land behind her and go for the boats, untying them.

R: Ah swear, boys. (Rolls her eyes)

The others land beside her.

R to J after watching S and L fighting it out: W'at is it with men 'nd provin' demselves. Ah grew up in a house full of males, dey are always in competition with each other.

J: Testosterone overload.

R: (Laughs)

L lets out a tremor that knocks S into the river.

E: Hey! That cheating chump! (Spikes up his arm)

J: (Grabs E arm just as he is ready to throw the spikes) Listen, we agreed to not use any powers out here, remember? You know, just man against nature.

E: That guy needs his boat popped!

J: Yeah well, Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should.

As L gets towards the other side of the river towards the end an optic blast throws his boat over one side.

J: Or not.

R: Males.

S climbs onto his boat and gets to the other side As Hawke is timing them and the XM cheer for him. (Apart from J and R) Getting out of the boat he runs through the finish tape and H blows his whistle and stops his watch. The Bom approach the Xm.

Blob:

P: Yeah, just cause he slipped into the bath the guy went ballistic.

K: Slipped? More like avalanched!

T: Scott stole that first place ribbon.

Ki: He did not.

R: (Rolls eyes) Dis is goin' to end bad. (Watches as the four of them argue with the Bom)

H whistle interrupts them.

--

Ends up with the two groups going push-ups and counting them off, 60 of them. B collapses at the end one.

H: Now on your feet. (They stand) Here at Iron Back we have a way to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness.

R: (Whispering to Ki) 'nd yah chose dis over Wolverine?

H: You grunts want to prove how tough you are? Fine! First team to snatch a flag I planted up there on Mount Humiliation (Points at a certain mountain) and brings it back to me, wins.

P: Cake walk! Our team can take a sauna, I can get it myself.

K: Not if I beat you there.

H: The whole team or no one! As proof, I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top! Are we clear?

All: sir, yes sir!

H: You leave in five from opposite trails. (Walks off) Be ready.

They start to walk off.

R and Ki walk off together.

R: Dis will just make dem worse.

Ki: Who?

R: Scott 'nd Lance, now it's a real competition, 'nd dats da last thing dey need. Other dan mah Aahnt 'nd sister-in-law Ah'm da only girl of da family, Ah grew up in a large family, all boys. Ah know exactly w'at is goin' to 'appen. Dis is a competition, don't doubt it.

--

S is running in front of the others up the path, he has a rope wrapped around his torso (from shoulder to hip) and he pauses to call back to them.

S: Come on, pick it up! We're almost to the base!

The others run up behind him, R first then followed by Ki and K.

R: W'at with Mister decathlon? 'e's as bad as Sergeant 'awke! (Yells out to him) Dis is so not cool Scott!

Ki: All he cares about is winning this thing. Hey Kurt, can't you just, like, make yourself useful and teleport us up to the top?

K: Dis trip is of da power free variety I'm told.

R can't hear the rest, she's too far forward as she catches up to S.

R: Yah trahin' to kill us or something?

----

Chapter Twelve: Shadowed Past

----

Chapter : Grim Reminder

**Chapter : The Cauldron**

AN: A few slight changes in this chapter, other than Rogue being the bad guy and all that. Towards the end of Cauldron Two Rogue and Storm are told to run and get the X-Jet going, yet even after seeing them run to the jet you later see them in the fight (this a mistake by the creators?). For this chapter Rogue and Storm are not in the fight. I have made it this way as Xavier would not want Rogue to fight as she would be considered a 'civilian' still by the X-Men. This also gives me a chance for her to do some spying in the X-Jet and play with the plane.

----

**Acolyte Base.**

"Movies, chocolate, ice cream, bourbon, no super villains wantin' to take over da world. Everything's set _chèrie_!" Remy called out as he walked into her bedroom, dumping the load in his arms onto her bed before making sure the ice cream wouldn't leak over her bedding.

"Yes!" Rogue cried as she bounced over onto the bed, throwing herself onto it, having been setting up the DVD player on her TV. "Finally, a day with no missions, no Mag's, just us two! We should party it up sugah."

"Later tonight Roguey, found a new club for us." He said as he seated himself next to her, rearranging her pillows behind him so his back was supported and started to open the bottle he held onto with a death grip.

Smiling at him she patted his cheek. "Yah too good for this girl Swamp Rat." Getting a grin in return as she thumbed the remote control, starting up the movie and shuffling around to use him as a pillow.

Getting past the beginning credits they both settled back to enjoy the movie, Rogue digging through the ice cream with her spoon and occasionally feeding Remy pieces as he pulled out two shot glasses she kept in her nightstand by the bed. Only a couple of minutes into the movie Rogue's phone rang, overwhelming the speech on the screen.

Sighing in annoyance Rogue paused the movie before snatching up her phone and raising it to her ear. "'ello? Kitty? Well, Ah guess, Ah was goin' to 'ang out here _mais_-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the girl on the other line. "Ok, ok, keep yah ponytail on, Ah'm comin'! Ah'll meet yah outside da Institute." Hanging up on the X-Girl Rogue gave a sigh and turned to him. "So much for no missions."

"_Quoi_?"

Getting up off the bed she began to sort through her draws for the clothing she would need. "Da X-Geeks invited meh to da beach."

"And ya not takin' Remy?" He asked, a pout forming on his face as he gave his best puppy eyes to her.

Throwing a pair of pants at him Rogue grinned at his expression. "Next tahme dey invahte meh to something Ah'll bring yah." She promised.

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Roaring through the gates and speeding down the drive Rogue skid her bike to a stop, flicking the visor of her bike helmet up so just her eyes showed.

"Hey!"

Turning to the voice Rogue gave a wave to Kitty running towards her from the mansion, a light purple shirt covering her swimming suit as large pink tinged glasses rested over her eyes.

"You made it!"

"Of course Ah did. 'ad to break a few speed limits _mais_ Ah made it." Rogue answered with a smile as she pulled her helmet off. "Everyone ready to go?"

The garage door opened in front of them to show the school's large black SUV pulling out, Kurt driving as Evan took shotgun, the roof of the car rolling back and turning the front of the car into a convertible.

"Hustle it up Rogue, before Auntie O shows up and dry docks our plans."

"Let meh put mah bike into the garage and leave mah bike gear 'ere." She cried, wheeling her motorbike into the garage like she normally did when she visited, throwing her trench coat over the seat and leaving her bike boots next to it. Opening the bag she brought with her she slipped on a pair of black sandals and her sunglasses, adjusting the tight pants she wore and zipping up the dark blue hoodie. The clothing left her midriff, half her forearms and the lower half of her shins exposed, leather gloves covering her hands to give some protection against her 'uncontrollable' absorption.

Running back out of the garage with her shoulder bag in tow she almost tripped over a stray brown cat running across her path before it disappeared somewhere into the bushes. "Shoo! Ah 'ate cats!"

Jumping into the car she buckled herself in next to Kitty in the back seats. "Whah would Ororo do dat? Yah not suppose to be goin'?"

"This is coming from a girl who admits she goes out nightclubbing!"

"Dat's different." She said as she stuck her tongue out at Kitty.

"Let's go!" Kurt cried as he pumped a fist into the air and drove out of the school.

During the ride multiple topics were chatted around, nothing really serious, apart from complaining about school. With Kitty it normally ranged between clothing and pop music, until the others threatened to throw things at her and Rogue said she's zap her if she didn't stop, Evan also getting the same mix of threats when he started up about skateboarding. The two boys in the front mainly stuck to talking about latest games coming out while Kitty was trying to convince Rogue to go to the mall with her.

"Ah ain't exactly a mall type Kit. 'ey," She finally asked. "W'ere's Scott 'nd Jeanie?"

"Yeah, where is Jean?" Evan asked, none of the questioning the lack of the telepath since beginning their road trip.

"I couldn't, like, find her so I left her a note."

Kurt nodded to that while searching for the right words. "Scott got pulled away for a…"

"Mission?" Rogue supplied.

"Something like that." Kitty took over the story. "When Scott was younger he was in a plane crash, and he totally thought he was the only one who survived. He, like, just found out his little brother is alive."

"Wow, dat's sure to blow yah world. W'ere's da brother?"

"Hawaii."

Rogue's eyes narrowed a faction at that, remembering what her boss told her team just before he left that he would be in the Hawaii area. He then left them with a whining John asking why Mag's couldn't take them along to the beach, and that was the main reason why Remy and her planned to whole up in her room until Magneto got back, to not have to listen to John complain.

"And they like totally ditched us! So we decided we would go to our own beach." Kitty grinned.

"Sounds lahke a plan." As they rounded the windy road around the mountains the beach came into view, the sea reflecting the blue sky making it the perfect day for being there. "O' man." Throwing her arms up Rogue stretched in her seat. "Yah feel dat ocean breeze? Ah've been goin' into meltdown 'ere, all covered up lahke dis. Ah 'ate it."

"Yeah? I know. You should try being bl-." Kurt turned to talk to her over his should but cut himself off quickly, still believing Rogue had no idea what he truly looked like and despite the others trying to convince him she wouldn't care he still always kept his image inducer on around her.

Rogue didn't get a chance to comment on his pause as she pointed a finger towards the road. "Kurt! Da road!"

Right in front of their car the entire middle of the road splintered up into shards of tarmac and rock, only some quick driving by Kurt making them avoid it as he spun the wheel, making the car scrap against the metal barrier. A hard hit from behind cause the car to lunge forward and the four to be forced into their seat belts. The second time it happened Kitty glanced behind them.

"Vhat's going on?"

"It's Lance Alvers and his buddies." She cried.

"Da loners from school?" Rogue questioned to keep up her act. She never interacted with the Brotherhood boys at school so to the X-Men she would have no idea who they were, having only seen them only twice outside of school, when Fred kidnapped Jean and during the survival training camp.

The earth continued to rumble beneath them as the road behind them mimicked what happened before, forcing its way upwards into the air and this time it caught the back of the SUV, throwing it into the air before landing back hard on the road.

"The Brotherhood." Evan spat as a row of spikes forced on his forearm. "I'll slow him down." Leaning out the window he shot them towards the jeep tailing the four teens, two of the spikes embedding in the jeeps lights.

Another earthquake rumbled up ahead of them but instead of being aimed at the road it was at the cliff that lined it to one side. Broken free from the tremor a landslide of boulders came thundering down the cliff, falling over the road. Spinning the wheel sharply Kurt swung the SUV out of the way again but in doing so went off the main road, bumping down a dirt side road that lead directly to the beach and jarring them all in their seat. Looking up through the windscreen Kurt gave a cry, the other three spotting what he did as they saw Blob standing in their path. Unable to stop in time even with Kurt slamming on the brakes the SUV smashed right into the large teen, only to bounce off him and throw Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue hard against their belts again.

"Thank Gawd for belts." Rogue muttered as she shook her head.

"Come here often?" Fred laughed at the four stunned teens.

The Brotherhood jeep pulled up behind them and allowed Avalanche, QuickSilver and Toad to stand from their seats.

"Let's party." Avalanche said with a grin.

Grabbing the front of the jeep Blob picked the entire thing up, much to the shock of those inside and twisting it around threw them out onto the sand below. Holding his hands up Avalanche called on his powers once more, making the sand swallow up the four and sucking them under.

Crouching next to his teammates as they watched for any movement Toad asked. "Hey, man, that didn't take too long at all."

Bamfing in behind them Rogue gave Kurt a nod to show she would help before he tackled Avalanche and she Toad to the sand. Phasing up not far from them with Evan in her hands Kitty helped the boy back onto the solid surface as QuickSilver came racing towards him.

"TimetoproveyourselfEvan." (_Time to prove yourself Evan_) Appearing behind him in a flash and shoving him at high-speed face first into the sand.

"And you're staying behind!" Fred cried as he lumbered up behind Kitty, throwing himself upon her just as she turned to face him, the sand flying violently out from where he landed against it. Grinning at the action his expression changed to shock as he felt a strange sensation passing through his midsection, looking to see Kitty phasing up through his body.

"Yuck, Blob-ola. I like totally need a shower now." She mumbled before her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out.

Crouching on Avalanche's shoulders Kurt held the earth shaker under his arms and pulling upwards, effectively putting him in a double arm lock. Struggling around Avalanche finally got his arms up to grab him but the teleported vanished in a puff of brimstone. Looking around to try and find him Avalanche spotted the boy upon a tower of rocks, raising a hand and rolling his eyes back in his head to call on an earthquake.

The shockwave speed along the beach and up along the rocks at a direct path towards Kurt. Seeing this coming he tried to teleport away as the surface he stood on collapsed under him, but in doing so he also teleported the falling stones with him, landing on top of him and knocking him out cold.

Having recovered from the face plant Even was unsuccessfully trying to spike QuickSilver who raced in circles around him. Increasing his speed Quicksilver created a tornado of sand around the boy, eventually burying him under it with only his head left exposed.

"IgotyoubeatandyouknowitEvan.'CauseIalwaysspeedtothetop!" (_I got you beat and you know it Evan. 'Cause I always speed to the top_) He taunted as he stood atop of Evan struggling to try and get free.

Bouncing around on the beach Toad shot his tongue out at Rogue, despite her not being a member of the X-Men – she did after all hit him first – but she flung herself to one side, his tongue sticking to the inside of the car door that she was standing in front. He gave a rather girly cry as she slammed the door closed, trapping his tongue as he slammed face first into the metal.

"Stay 'way from meh yah over grown frog!" She cried as she released him from the door, tugging off a glove to absorb him when a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning she found Avalanche next to her.

"Rogue, right? Relax, it's over."

"W'at's over?" She quizzed him as Blob and QuickSilver followed him.

"Here comes the reward." Fred pointed up into the sky, four metal spheres hovering from over the mountain towards him.

"W'at da 'ell?"

"We'rethechosenones!Themostpowerful!" (_We're the chosen ones! The most powerful!_)

As the sphere's got closer they landed on the road next to them, the top halves opening as the three Brotherhood members stepped into them.

"Come on Rogue," Avalanche called out. "It's a reward."

Shooting a look back at the unconscious X-Men she shook her head and started to back away. "No way, Ah don't want dis cult yah sellin'."

Her eyes widened as several metal tentacles shot out of the empty sphere meant for her, reaching up into the air before coming after her. Dodging out of the way of one Rogue threw herself into a back flip to avoid another, ducking under another and kicking a leg up to have the last one miss her. The tentacles kept coming as she continued to elude them, her thief training for getting around laser beams coming in handy for the situation.

Grabbing hold of one she swung her body around, using it as a gymnast would a horizontal bar and kicked violently out at another, forcing it away from her and slamming it into another, denting both piece of metal at the tip of one of them fell off and hit the ground. The one she hung onto began to shake her violently and in her struggle to hold onto a fourth wrapped around her waist, dragging her back to the sphere.

With all four occupants in their place the spheres closed and rose into the sky.

----

**Asteroid M.**

Wheeling behind his old friend who had kidnapped him earlier in the day from Hawaii Xavier followed Magneto down the metal halls of his creation.

"The gathering is almost complete, just Wolverine and Sabertooth to go." Magneto announced as he paused along his path to turn and face Xavier. "A storm is coming for mutant kind Charles, and our resolve must be iron-clad. Side with me, not against me."

"Your invitation begs the question: What happens to those who won't come willingly?"

"If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force-fed." He answered and continued along their route, leading the way into the room and pointing to several large tubes to prove his point.

Each of the clouded cylinders stood over eight feet tall, a large tube hooked up to each and pumping in what could only guess what the gas that kept the occupant in each of them unconscious. So far only three were filled.

Shock took over the Professor's face as he raised a hand to Storm's clear cell, Jean standing out cold to her right. "Magnus, you haven't saved them, you've abducted them… Rogue?" His eyebrows shot up as his mouth dropped open, spotting the young Goth girl in the third tube, her darkly painted eyes closed and head lowered with sleep. "Erik! Rogue is just a bystander, she is not part of my team, she is a student at Bayville High. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Hasn't she now?" Magneto asked with a smile, happy that Rogue's mission was still going ahead as planned and that none in the X-Men knew of her true affiliation. "A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit. But for every unbeliever there is a new convert." He finished as the three Brotherhood boys moved into the room and stood behind him. Raising a hand Magneto pointed out the last two willing members as they entered through a door on the far side of the room: Scott and Alex.

----

**Acolyte Base.**

Remy was bored, there was no hiding that. He was never a very patient person but cards could only keep his attention for so long as he looked down at the game of solitaire in front of him. He had played ever version of one player card games he knew multiple times, having been convinced Rogue would be back by now and they could carry on with their plans for a movie day. Instead she was still out, and this worried him.

He knew enough of the X-Men that they wouldn't put her in any risk if they could help it but still he was lonely without her and there was only so many ways to annoy Piotr and John before he was either thrown out of the room – Piotr – or had caused John to completely lose it and barricade himself in his room with the fear that microscopically air breathing squids were going to float up his nose and eat his brain out… or what was left of it.

Rolling over on Rogue's bed and scattering the cards he reached inside his coat to his cell phone, speed dialling her number to see what was taking her so long. Instead of the husky Cajun-Mississippi mixed accent he knew almost all his life he got a no signal sign, cards now forgotten as worry ate him up inside.

----

**Asteroid M.**

Letting out a groan Rogue held her hands to her head, trying to massage the pain out of her temples and the cloud that seemed to wrap itself around her brain. She had had this feeling several times, including when she had been shot during a mission for the Thieves and her _Tante_ Mattie had to knock her out to get the bullet out and stitch her back up. It then clicked in Rogue's fuzzy brain that was what exactly happened, someone had giving her something to make her unconscious, a growl getting out of her throat as she pictured what she would do to that person once she got her hands on them.

Opening her eyes for the first time she looked around confused then reached a hand out, coming in contact with the cylinder that surrounded her. Casting a glance to her sides she spotted Jean, Storm and Xavier in similar tubes as the also awoke yet it was where their attention went next that made her gasp and yell at the same time as Jean.

"Scott!"

Standing in the doorway of what could of based as a high tech safe – and she had seen a few – the insides were impossible to see with the glowing purple interior, but Rogue could make out enough the silhouette next to the X-Men leader. His normally preppy look replaced with a leather jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans, the person next to him wearing an identical outfit as at the last moment upon entering the machine Scott seemed to panic and tried to get back out, but the door slammed close on him.

Gritting her teeth Rogue spotted Magneto smiling over at Xavier before for a split second his eyes flickered to hers. Narrowing her own green ones in return she rests her palms against the surface that could have been plastic or glass to her – at the point she didn't care – and glared out before realising she wasn't playing her part in the act and raised a brow in a silent question if Magneto wanted her to keep pretending. A slightest of nods set her off.

"W'at da 'ell is goin' on? W'ere am Ah! Let meh out Bucket'ead!" The last comment got a raised eyebrow from the Master of Magnetism and Rogue had to hold back a smirk from her face for finally getting the chance to call him that to his face.

"Everything will be alright Rogue."

Turning her head she spotted Xavier looking at her. "W'at's goin' on Professor, w'ere am Ah? Who are dese freaks?"

Movement from the door a moment later stopped any answer as it reopened, Alex and Scott walking back out but not looking the same as they went in. Of stronger builds now both the teens appeared older now as Scott's brown and Alex's blonde hair had been bleached to pure white. Rogue felt a flicker of fear go through her, she and Remy didn't sign up for something like this, they were just suppose to supply thieving and fighting skills.

"Go on Scott," Magneto spoke up. "Show us the colour of your eyes."

The red glasses dropped from Scott's face with a smile, but the eyes underneath were dark and lacked any emotion that before the transformation even with the glasses on he was able to express.

"Another benefit to your enchantment, your minds, they're purged of useless emotions." Magneto continued as he rested a hand on Scott's shoulder. "You should have a clearer perspective of our dominating role here on earth." Anything else he may have wanted to add was cut off as an alarm echoed through the base.

"Aircraft!" A giant hairy being that could have been mistaken for Bigfoot announced, Rogue guessing it to be Sabertooth, or the 'upgraded' version.

"As if 'e wasn't ugly enough before." She muttered under her breath as Magneto spoke again.

"Really? Let's see who it is." A wave of his hand opened a hatch leading up into the sky, the incoming vehicle in sight. With a raised hand at it Magneto's brow creased in confusion. "No metal." He glared over at his old friend as Xavier gave a shrug and a hint of a smile. Magneto turned to the transformed Alex and Scott. "Boys, defend us."

Disappearing down one of the many halls leading off the room the brother returned not long after, running as the X-Men's helicopter came skidding into the room, spending sparks up off the bottom as it scrapped across the metal floor, the back of the machine showing damage from the two energy blasts that took it down. Raising her hands to her head Jean threw the brothers off their feet and across the room with her telekinetics, saving them from being crushed under the machine as it spun in the spacious room. Turning 180 degrees the tail of the helicopter slammed into the wall above where the two landed, sending a rain of concrete until the two were unable to be seen anymore.

Teleporting out of the helicopter Nightcrawler landed on the ground as Shadowcat phased her and Spyke out of the side, one of the hatches open to show Toad and Wolverine joining the scene. Pulling herself up after them Mystique appeared, her glared aimed at her boss.

"Knock knock."

"Mystique," Raising himself with his magnetism Magneto floated just above the ground with the three Brotherhood boys behind him. "You never could take 'No' as an answer."

Leaping from the craft the Brotherhood boys scattered as she launched herself in their direction, the shapeshifter landing two hard kicks against Magneto's chest and pushing him back as Wolverine rushed to the imprisoned mutants, slicing the cables above their cells and setting them free as the tubes slid into the floor.

"Where's the X-Jet?" He growled.

"Observation deck, that way." Xavier said as he pointed out the way.

"Gather there-" Wolverine started before from above Sabertooth landed directly on his back, sending them both through the tube equipment and making it collapse atop of them.

Having covered their faces to avoid broken pieces of machinery and the dust cloud Xavier looked to Storm. "Storm, prepare the jet and take Rogue with out."

"Ah can 'elp!" She started but was cut off.

"I am more concerned for your safety, my team can take care of this."

Prepared to argue more Storm placed a gentle hand on the covered part of her arm. "Come along child, the X-Men can handle this. I will need your help to get us out of here."

Torn between sticking around Rogue gave a sigh but turn and ran down the corridor Professor Xavier pointed out, Storm right next to her as her cape flapped behind her body. Racing down the hall Rogue heard Storm say a quick thank you to the Goddess as they leapt aboard, she had been aboard once during the disaster field trip in which Mystique almost killed her and Scott but Rogue had never been in the cockpit with all the control. Part of her brain screamed this was the perfect opportunity to gather more information on the X-Men, to see how their equipment worked and how advance their technology was, the other part wanted to run back and help her friends. _Deir targets! Not friends!_

"Child, you will have to do exactly what I say. We must ready the jet quickly, I have a feeling we will need to make a quick exit."

"Just tell meh w'at to do."

Given several sets of instructions to multiple switches and buttons Rogue set about helping to start up the jet, filing away what did what in her mind for later use. The basic operations weren't that hard, especially after some of her experiences with Remy, including when he had talked her into hotwiring and hijacking a fighter jet with him for fun. A fighter jet they later crashed as while both knew how to fly it seemed Remy forgot how to land. The base next to them continued to rumble as explosions were heard from inside, the vibrations from Avalanche's earthquakes vibrating through the plane.

"Good." Storm announced. "Go and keep an eye out for the teams please Rogue while I finish up here."

Nodding her head she made her way to the hatch, resting her hands against each side as she tried to spot someone from any side coming down the hall

Spotting the first of people running towards them Rogue raised her voice for Storm to hear in the front. "'ere dey come!"

"Good, I need your help again Rogue."

Rushing back to take the seat next to Storm Rogue glanced over at the readings the Weather Witch had on her screen before flipping several switches without even been told to, making the read out return to normal. She raised her eyes to see Storm giving her a strange look.

"You learn fast."

Giving a quick smile Rogue shrugged one shoulder and returned her attention to the controls. The training from having to memorize blueprints made it so even if she was not born with one Rogue had been trained to have an almost photographic memory, just like every other Thieve in the Guild. Details were just too important in her line of work to forget. "Ah got a good memory."

As members of both teams piled aboard Storm went back to make sure everyone was seated, an unreadable look shot back at Rogue as she handled the crafts basic needs with ease only after a few minutes.

"Move it Stripes."

Turning to look over her shoulder Rogue quickly got out of the seat and backed into the rest of the plane as Wolverine resumed his normal seat. Strapping herself into one of the spare seats what he said finally got her attention. "Stripes?" The plane suddenly tipped to one side as the surface it was on gave way beneath them and she gripped harder at the straps running over her shoulders. A gasp got loose of her lips as she saw the jet was heading directly towards the ground, nose first, and that Wolverine was struggling to pull up.

"Ah don't think Ah should 'ang out with yah gahys anymore, dere's been too many near death experiences w'en Ah'm 'round yah."

"Rogue?" Spotting the girl amongst the group Scott let out a breath, glad to see she was in once piece. "Are you ok?"

"'part from almost dahin', gettin' kidnapped bah some maniac so 'e can play with mah DNA 'nd almost nose divin' into da snow? O' yea', Ah'm perfectly fahne."

Ignoring her sarcasm he gave her a smile, getting one in return. "Good."

"Well, it be _bon_ to see yah back to yah normal self too, dat look really didn't suit yah." Pausing Rogue put on one of her best smiles and moved next to him, running a covered finger under his chin with a wink. "_Mais_ da jacket does." She turned serious after that. "It's not a curse havin' to wear glasses Scott, yah could 'ave it a lot worse."

"Your skin isn't a curse either."

"Ain't it? Yah can still see even if yah 'ave to wear glasses."

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

Looking at the coat he threw onto his bed Scott hesitated before picking it up, smiling at the memory of the words Rogue said before hanging it up in his wardrobe.

----

DELETED BITS

Turn of the rogue:

**REWRITE?**

Leaning against her locker and watching people just walk past her on their way to class Rogue only half saw them, her mind still distracted from the whirlwind of events the other day. After flying back to the X-Mansion Logan had driven her back to school, allowing her to grab her bike and speed out of the parking lot. Arriving back at base she did something she never thought she would do willingly: Go to Mag's office. It was there she told him about Mystique's actions, her impulse that almost blew her mission with the X-Men and exposed her as their enemy. The fact she had almost killed a fellow mutant. It was the last part that hit it home, the idea of mutant death enraging the man in a way Rogue could only guess. He had thanked her for informing him about the situation and said he would deal with it.

She was unable to bare being alone that night, the idea that she was close to death several times that day driving her into Remy's room and refusing to leave. She has spent the night in his bed, just letting him hold her as she replayed everything in her head over and over again. Mystique's own views of the day didn't help as they echoed and bounced around her skull, trying to get out. Rogue could see her plan, what the woman had expected to happen and the outcome to it all, and surprised to see a large part of herself in it for some reason, but she hadn't held on long enough to know why the blue mutant was so interested in her. The next morning she didn't even need to be convinced to attend school, rising early for once and arriving before the late bell.

And there she was, waiting on one of the X-Men to show up and tell her Scott was ok. Or even better, Scott himself. Spotting the locks of red hair amongst the crowed Rogue pushed her way through the mass of people to catch up to the school's student telepath. Grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her to a stop away from her friends before Jean could say anything she got in first.

"Is Scott Ok?"

Pausing in whatever she was going to say Jean just nodded. "Yeah, he is… Thanks."

EXTRAS:

Leaving the three behind to talk and marching out of the office she didn't go far, pushing her back against the corner and waiting for the boys to leave, not ready to even guess where the X-Men had run off to. She had to curse herself, having not placed trackers in their bags yet but so far since she was allowed so easily into their group she hadn't seen a point for them. It was enough in her mind to have slowly been bugging the mansion every time she was there with the hope her scent was there enough for Wolverine not to pick it from the mini cameras and microphones she left.

A few muffled shouts later the Brotherhood boys exited, quickly making their way down the halls with as much speed Fred could muster and slinking up behind them Rogue kept pace. There was little doubt in her mind Mystique would send them after the X-Men, or even Toad to bring him back for punishment. Their stop off in the boys bathrooms had her rolling her eyes, didn't these two teams know about battling in civvies? If you couldn't fight in jeans and a pair of heels they should never be worn, battles didn't wait for you to change clothing.

But her patience paid off for waiting on them, shadowing them as they had caught up with Toad later in the day after having spent the rest of class time trying to find him. Yet no device. Looked like the X-Men had gotten to it first, and not wanting to get caught up in an impending battle between the two teams she had waited it out while they fought within one of the lower levels of the school that no doubt most of the students didn't know about.

As night began to fall Rogue stayed in her huddled position in the tree branches, well out of view from all and watched as finally the two teams left from their battle within the school grounds. And between the looks on the Brotherhood boys face and the fact the X-Men had seemed to pick up a new member she could easily guess who won.

----


	11. Chapter final 2

**Authors notes:** Yep, part 2 of the 4 final chapters of notes.

----

Guilds season twoChapter : Growing Pains

----

**Chapter : Power Surge** - call on rogue for help to take in her energy, don't realise it affects her mentally, remy helps her out afterwards.

----

**Chapter : Bada Bing Bada Boom - **shows up with gambit for fun and stealing

Someone calling out of his name caused him to freeze, sure that he had just been caught until he recognized the accent. "Kurt? Dat yah?"

Spinning around he found Rogue standing behind him with one hand on her hip, her other linked elbows with a tall man covered in a long brown trench coat beside her. Despite the darkness he wore sunglasses and dressed casually like her in jeans and a dark top. "Hey Rogue."

Raising an eyebrow at him she studied Kurt for a moment. "Yah ok? Yah seem a bit nervous."

"_Nein_, everything's fine!" He said a bit too quickly, waving his hands in front of him.

"If yah say so," She drew out, unconvinced. "O', Kurt, dis is Remy, mah friend from N'Awleans. Remy's dis is Kurt Wagner, one of mah friends from school."

"'e be da teleporter?" Remy whispered in her ear as they walked away.

"_Oui_, da fuzzy blue one." She confirmed, plucking the wallet out of a passerby's pocket before pulling out the money and throwing the empty shell into a close by waste bin. "Yah want some cotton candy? Dat guy's treat."

----

**Chapter : Fun and Games**

Mansion

See a hand ringing the doorbell. Doors open to show E.

E: Welcome to party cen- Hey Rogue!

R: Hah yah sugah. (Walks in and motions behind her) 'ope yah don't mahnd meh bring someone 'long.

E: No way girl, more the merrier.

R: Evan, dis is Remy. Rems, Evan.

G: (Wearing sunglasses) 'ey homme.

E: Hey man. Come on in, we're just warming up. There's munchies on the table, sodas in the ice chest, and, don't break anything.

R: Us? Never! (Grins)

Several tables are set up of food and drink in the main foray, students from Bayville are there was well as the NR, dancing to music and just talking. Risty and Arcade can be seen in the background. Risty is talking to Ki until Ki sees them and runs up, letting Risty get away.

Ki: Hey Rogue!

R: 'ey Kit Kat. Dis is Remy.

Ki: (Gapes for a minute then smiles) Like, hi.

G: (bows and takes her hands) Bonjour petite. (Kisses her knuckles and makes Ki blush and giggle)

K: Catch! (Throws a drink to R)

R: Merci. Dis is great gahys. Ah take it da trick worked with Scotty 'nd Miss Perfect.

Ki: Like, totally! They are so stranded.

K: Ja, and by da time dey vork it out it vill take agez for dem to valk back!

R: Points to yah German boy.

Talk and party for a bit longer, G has been getting most of the female attention while there. R gives a signal to him to keep them busy and getting a nod back she slips unnoticed into the halls. Sneaking down the halls, she does not hear My sneak up on her.

"Are you lost luv?"

Spinning around quickly Rogue's eyes widened, she didn't even hear anyone approach her. Only a handful of people could pull that trick on her and they were all in New Orleans. 1 (describe risty). "_Oui_, dis place be so big, guess Ah got turned 'round."

"I know what you mean," The girl replied in a crisp English accent. "This place is a lot bigger than it seems. I'm Risty."

"Rogue. Ah've seen yah at school, yah 'ang out with Kitty."

"And you with Scott." Narrowing her eyes she looked at Rogue suspiciously. "You sure you're just lost?"

"W'at else would Ah be doin' 'ere?" Rogue shot back, keeping her cool.

"Well I would think Buckethead would want you to get some information while you are here instead of just dancing all the time Rogue."

Taking back for the moment she sighed and rolled her eyes as Risty's light brown eyes changed to yellow. "Mystique. W'at are yah doin' 'ere be da question."

My: That's not important (In her own voice as both hear someone calling out for Risty) We can help each other.

R: 'ow?

My: By getting to cerebro.

R: No deal.

My: Really? Well how will the little x-puppets react knowing your sneaking around?

R: 'ow will dey react if dey know yah really blue skinned?

Arcade: There you are! I lost you back there in the hall. This place is like a maze.

Risty: Oh, yeah, totally plush place this is. Hey, you know Rogue?

R: 'aven't 'ad da pleasure (Sarcastic but he doesn't pick it up)

Ri: She's been here before too, just checking to find out where the library is.

Ar: Hey (Points) Weird elevator. Where's that go?

Ri: Hmm. Oh! You know what? (Elbows Ar in the side) I bet that leads down to that big computer Kitty was telling me about.

Ar: Ahh, did somebody say big computer?

R: Look, Ah'll catch up with yah later Risty.

Ri: (Waves hand and leads Ar off) Ok hon, see you later!

R walks around the corner but stops and waits there as they disappear into the elevator. After the doors close she walks up to the lift, (in her formal wear) pulls off one of the rings/circles of her belt and opens it up to show an electronic device. She uses it to hack into the system and opens the door before turning her gloves inside out (Showing their special coated inside) and grabs onto the cable, sliding down it. At the bottom she wait until they are out then forces open one of the light hatches in the ceiling of the lift and drops in, opening the doors enough to peer out and watches Ri and Ar walking away.

Ri: This is one cool basement!

Ri and Ar spot the door the leads to Cerebro, Ar runs up to it. It needs a palm scan to get in.

Ar: Electronic lock. It's got to be behind this door. (He opens one of the pockets of the bag he's wearing (the part that crosses over his chest) and pulls out a hand held electronic device)

Ri: You can hack the security codes?

Ar: It's a computer, they're all the same.

Ar insets the connection into the slot next to the hand scanner and starts pushing buttons on his handheld. He pulls it out once the door opens. They walk in.

Ar: Woah. I take it back. This is awesome!

R: (Still in lift) Oh no. (Touches the ear piece in her ear) Remy, we got a problem.

--

G talking to the girls up stairs still, keeps a straight face as he listens to R in his ear. The party is starting to get a bit too wild, things are getting broken, drinks spilt, etc.

K, Ki and E watches go off, telling them someone is in the danger room.

G; Something wrong petite?

Ki: Huh? Oh no, like, everything is, like, totally fine! (Waves hands, looking nervous) Ah… I'll be right back. (Runs up and grabs Ks arm) Come on!

G watch as the three leave, pull away long enough to talk to R in headphone.

G: Got x-Men 'eadin' ya way.

R: Got it.

The three find R in the hallways (having come back up the lift)

R: Everything ok?

Ki: Uh, we have a bit of a problem, can you watch the party for us?

R: Sure yah don't need mah 'elp? Remy 'nd Ah could lend a 'and.

E: Hold on, Remy's a mutant?

R: (rolls her eyes and rests her hands on her hips) Guess 'e didn't take 'is glasses off then. Yea', 'e is. Look, da younger kids 'ere can watch da party, let us 'elp yah.

K: Ok, but get 'im quick.

G: (From behind them) No need. (Scares the three)

Ki: Woah, I didn't even hear you walk up.

G: (Smiles) light steps.

R: 'ey, Ah thought yah 'ad a problem. Less talk, 'uh?

All get into lift.

E: I think you've been hanging around Scott too much Rogue.

--

Outside Danger Room. Lights are flashing across the hall and the door is locked. The three are in their uniforms now.

Ki: someone started up the danger room, I can't even get the door open.

K: I'll just shut it down from inside. (bamfs)

They wait awhile.

Ki: Come on Kurt. (She phases through to see him hurt then comes back and stumbles into E) Kurt's been hit!

Ki phases them all through in DR. Blue lasers are being fired around the room and they scatter as one hits the floor where they were.

Lasers and a clawed arm goes after E, he ducks them as the claw takes a slice out of the wall and throws them all back as he lets loose a rain of spikes before ducking two move lasers and runs. As he runs along the side of the room more laser towers lift out of the ground, he runs around one then jumps on the other as it raises from the floor, jumping off just before it fires. Running towards K another tower rises behind him and fires two spinning blades at him as he reaches K side. His spikes stop and destroy three of them but the fourth he ducks under and it embeds in the wall behind him, just missing R.

Three spiked spheres (the size of M) fly towards R, she jumps over the first and second and throws her way out of the third as they slam into the floor where she was. She lands in a roll near K and E.

R: (Shaking K) Kurt! Wake up! (Her and E lift him and support him on their shoulders)

More and more weapons come out of the walls.

E: Heavy duty! Let's move it! (They run with K as laser after laser fires at them)

Ki is being chased by lasers but it phasing through any shot near her. She giving little screams now and then as she shifts through several of the towers before a clawed hand grabs her and lifts her off the ground. Just as its about to fire at her she phases through the claw and runs again. It chases after her and several walls rise in front of where she is about to run. Raising her hands and closing her eyes she runs through them five of them. The last she doesn't look like she'll make but it explodes in front of her by G cards as she falls to the ground.

G: (holding out a hand to her, his sunglasses are now gone) Come on petite!

Ki: (Grabs his hand) So that's what Rogue meant by your eyes.

G grins and winks at her as the other three catch up.

The walls sink into the ground as the floor lowers, becoming a maze and two spheres roll out of the wall towards them. G throws his cards and explodes one as K wakes up in time to teleport them. A card left behind by G destroys the second one.

They get teleported to some sort of corridor and G throws R a bo staff for a weapon. Lasers continue to fire after them. As they run arms come out of the wall with fire streams/jets attacked to them, stopping them. As the fire is shot towards them they turn and run the other way, but they are cut off by another fire tunnel. K teleports E as Ki grabs R and G.

Ki: This way! (Phases them through the wall in time as the fire clash into each other)

As they phase up through the floor they find J and S in the room they comes into.

S: I think he's one of Kitty's friends (They are watching Ar on the screen)

Ki: Uh, yeah, he likes to call himself Arcade. He's a computer game nut.

K teleports in with E.

S: Remy.

G: Shades. (Gets hit in the ribs by R as she hands back the staff)

J: (Crosses arms, angry voice) Obviously a party guest.

Ki: Uh, yeah, but I don't know how he got into Cerebro.

R: O' chill Grey, before yah boil yah red 'air dahe.

J: Don't you mean white dye (Looks at R's white hair)

R growls but G holds her back.

S: Look, we'll worry about that later! Let's just get him out of there.

On screen

Ar: Come on, where are ya? Woah! You're looking at me. That's so cool. (Waves his hand) Here's a little feed back hello wave.

K: (Points to screen) He's seen us!

The room is suddenly electrified. G tackles R out of the way as the others run, S blasts the screen and J takes to the air. E lets out several spikes, causing some machinery to blow up as S lets out several more shots. All of them meet outside of the room. They run as another laser lowers from the ceiling but E spikes it and blows it up. The flying camera sphere, which found them, flies out of the room but S blasts it.

As they run. R: Get meh dere, Ah can take 'im out without 'urtin' 'im!

S: Let's do it.

J, K and R make it to cerebro and J uses TK to open the door. K teleports R right behind him and she pulls off a glove.

R: Yah don't know 'ow good. (Places a hand on his neck from behind)

Ar passes out and K grabs him as R pulls her glove back on, eyes closed in concentration.

--

As the cars leave E, K and Ki are outside waving them off. A car of what looks like jocks (In the school colours) wave back before driving off.

U: Thanks guys! Great party!

E: Yeah, too bad we missed it.

K: They ate every last crumb of food (Shakes a plate he's holding in his hand) while we were fighting for our lives.

Ki: Yeah, now we get to clean up after them. (They walk back inside)

The room is a mess inside, items tipped over (including a grandfather clock) mess on the floor, etc. Ar is sitting on a couch with J and S standing in front of him. He's holding his head, feeling the after effects of R's powers. R and G are on another couch.

Ar: Don't be mad guys, I'm sorry. (Rubbing his head)

S: Want to tell us what you were doing in there? (Crosses his arms)

Ar: Couldn't resist. Such an awesome mainframe man! That game rules!

J: Game?

Ar: Yeah, and the players rocked! They had these really cool powers, and…

R: (Whispering to G) 'e still thinks it's a game?

G: People believe w'at dey want to cherie.

R: Moron.

X: (Appearing through doors and wheels in) Mr Torque, taxi's waiting outside to take you home.

S and J go outside with X to see him off, R and G stay on couch as K, Ki and E come back inside.

R: Nahce party gahys, can 'onestly say Ah've never been to one lahke dis before.

G: Oui, two thumbs up.

S, J and X return

X: Thank you once again for your aid Rogue, and to your friend.

G: No problem mon amie.

R: Yea', was kahnd of fun, in a lahfe 'nd death kahnd of way. Mais Ah'm gettin' use to dose bein' 'round yah gahys.

All but J and X walk them out.

G climbs on his bike and lets R on behind him as they pulls their helmets on.

R: See yah gahys later, if yah not grounded for a year dat is. (Waves as they ride off)

R and G stop just outside of the school, spotting signs of My.

G: We 'ave to watch dat blue fille.

R: Yea' sugah, we do.

----

Chapter : The Beast of Bayville

----

Chapter : Adrift

Rogue training back in the base with Remy, training in dagger/throwing knife/hand to hand fighting, using paint instead of explosions to replicate their weapons. (NOTE: Each throwing dagger of R has an explosion on it she can time to use or not use at all)

Rogue excels at hand to hand with daggers while Remy is throwing, R making sure she stays close so he cant throw them.

Ends up going to the mall and spotting Ki there as they get stuff for a 'party' with the boys. Finds out on news that Scott is in trouble.

"Well it's no good if mah target dahes Remy!"

----

**Chapter : On Angel's Wings**

"Like, who's there?"

"Is Scott dere?" A voice came back over the speakerphone.

"Who's this?" Kitty asked, her brow creasing as she tried to recognize the voice.

"Rogue."

"Ooohhh, yeah, like, I'll just get him. Scott," Kitty called before her voice took on a teasing note. "Rogue's here for you."

"What?" Stepping out of the rec. room where presents were being exchanged before those who were heading home for the holidays left Scott moved next to the girl. "Rogue? Where?"

"Like, duh, at the gate." She said and pointed at the speakerphone.

Moving to stand in Kitty's place in front of the speaker Scott pushed the button to talk. "Rogue?"

"_Oui_?"

Kitty mouthed 'I told you so' before disappearing back into the rec. room, leaving Scott by himself to reply. "I'll let you in."

"_Merci_." Came the reply as he pushed the other button for the gates to open. Walking to the door he pulled it open to see a figure slowly running up the drive, her head lowered so her face was in the shadows.

"Hey." He called out as Rogue reached the stairs.

"_Bonjour_ Scott." She got out through chattering teeth, hugging herself through her trench coat in which she had turned the collar up to help fend off the cold.

"Your freezing!" Stepping to one side he motioned her to come inside. "Come in."

"_Non_, Ah don't want to intrude." Her eyes wandered into the house towards the source of all the sound caused by the students. "Ah just came bah to drop something off."

For the first time Scott noticed the slight bulge pressed against her side from beneath her buttoned up coat. Slipping the top two buttons open she slid her hand in and pulled out a bright wrapped package, nervously moving it between her hands before holding it out to him. "Merry Christmas."

Taking back at first he shook his head. "For me? I can't... you didn't have to-"

"Yah were da first person since leavin' N'Awleans to be nahce to meh, even after learnin' 'bout mah powers. It ain't much since Ah don't 'ave dat much money, but Ah 'ope yah lahke it." Rogue interrupted before pushing it even closer to him. "Please."

Opening his mouth to argue more Scott closed it again and nodded, smiling as he took it from her hand. "Thanks. I got something for you too."

"Now dat yah shouldn't of." She shot back with a hint of a smile, using his own argument against him.

His smile increased as once again he motioned for her to enter. "Come on, don't want you to freeze while I get it."

"_Merci_." Rogue said as she entered, folding down the collar of her coat as Scott closed the door behind her. "Southerners 'nd cold do not mix well."

REWRITE APPERANCE PIECE

Laughing at this Scott lead the way towards the rec. room, pausing outside the room before going in and turned to look at her. "You know how everyone here is a mutant? Well not all of us... look normal."

Smiling softly Rogue placed a hand on his forearm. "Don't need to worry Scott, Ah won't freak out."

Returning the smile he pushed open the door, the chattering going on stopping as the spotted Rogue at his side. Looking back over his shoulder at her Scott noticed she started fidgeting with the straps on her gloves, obviously feeling uncomfortable as her eyes scanned the room. As they came to rest on Kurt without his image inducer on the tension seemed to rise in the room, waiting for her reaction to a blue furred mutant before she gave him a hint of a smile, breaking the uncomfortable silence as she got a fangy one in return.

"Like, hey Rogue, Merry Christmas."

"_Bonjour_ Kitty." A frown crossed her face. "Ain't yah Jewish?"

Letting out a laugh Kitty nodded as she hopped to her feet and walked up to the older girl. "Yeah, but, like, it doesn't really count since this is all about getting together with everyone, plus I get more presents this way."

Smiling at this Rogue nodded as she turned back to Kurt. "Nahce costume." Adding a wink to show it was a joke.

"Ja, but it rides up a bit around the crotch."

Rogue let out a laugh as Kitty made a face with an 'eeww' to go with it. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Rogue turned as Scott handed her something.

"Open it."

"Only if yah open yahs."

"Deal."

As she pulled at the paper Rogue noticed out of the corner of her eye Jean glaring in their direction. Her eyes widened at the present as a true smile pulled at her lips. "Scott, it's perfect. Dis makes mahne to yah look lahke crap."

"You want to hang out here? Going to be quiet once the others go home."

"Merci for da offer Scott _mais_ Ah promised mah housemates dat we'll put da fahre up hahgh, wear little - well as little as Ah can safely - 'nd eat ahcecream whahle pretendin' it's summer instead of winter."

"Sounds fun."

"Yea', _mais_ one's a pyromaniac so goin' to 'ave to watch 'im 'round da fahre."

----

**Acolyte Base.**

"So 'ow was _Scott_?" Remy sneered as soon as she got through the door of the TV room where him, John and Piotr sat watching TV. Well Remy and John were, Piotr was reading.

Pausing in dusting the snow off her coat Rogue raised a brow. "Yah jealous."

"Remy is not!"

"Yah are!" She claimed, resting hands on her hips as John chuckled at Remy's expression. "'ow cute, da King of 'earts jealous of a boy scout."

"Remy ain't jealous." He muttered under his breath and smacked John around the back of the head as Rogue tilted his head back and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Yah mah one 'nd only Cajun Remy, no one will ever replace yah, plus dis guy is just a target." Moving around to the front of the couch she dropped down into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and mumbled something into her hair about her being his.

Back at the base Pyro is making fire animals/shapes for entertainment, including ones of XM, BoM, ST and M. The Angel story keeps coming up on the news.

R: Yah know, 'e's kahnd of cute.

G: Think Remy's stolen from him before

R: 1 (painters name)

G: Oui

----

Chapter : African Storm

During one of the fog scenes at the mansion R is driving up when O freaks, sending a gust of wind that knocks R off her bike and sends it crushing into a tree, destroying it. R is hurt but loses it at O for destroying the bike before she's taken to the medlab. Afterwards when O tries to apologize R has calmed down and gone back into character, saying it was one of the last things she had from home for the sympathy vote.

----

Chapter : Joyride

S is complaining to R at school about L joining.

R: Well w'at wrong with dat? Yah shoulder be 'appy yah got one of da Brother'ood to join yah.

S: It's just…

R: Just w'at?

S: You don't understand. He's the enemy!

R: Was is da correct word 'ere Scott. Was da enemy. Yah sayin' dat anyone who fahghts 'gainst yah can never become a member of da X-Men later?

S: How can we trust someone who tried to do us harm to back us in a fight?

----

**Chapter : A Walk on the Wild Side**

NOTE: first day of Magma at High.

R finds G going through her stuff without asking, P drinking all the coffee. She looses it at all of them and storms off to school, after going off at Pi for no reason, causing P and G to laugh after she leaves the room.

Pi: (To G and P) Did I do zomething wrong?

--

Bayville high

R passes by Ki who is showing Am around.

Ki: And right over here is your first period class. Be sure to sit by a window, you can watch the track team sweating. Trust me, it's worth it. (Spots R) Hey! Rogue. Chaoi Amara! (Runs off after R) Rogue! Wait up.

R: (turns) 'uh? O', 'ey Kitty.

Ki: What's wrong?

R: (Growls) Remy. John. Men! All of dem!

Ki: Um, ok.

R: Dey are drivin' meh insane! W'at is with gahys! 'ey, can Ah come over after school, Ah just can't take bein' 'round dose gahys today. Either Ah'll blow mah brains out or dey'll end up in permanent comas.

Ki: (Laughs) Sure, no problem, you know you're always welcome at the mansion.

R: Great, Ah need tahme 'way from dem.

Ki: Come on, let's get to biology.

R: (Joking) Still can't believe Ah got stuck with yah 'nd Lance. (Mention of M putting her in classes with the XM)

--

Ki and walk out to see J drive off in S car and S and D just watching after her.

Ki: Where's Jean going?

R: Who cares, let's get goin'. Come on. (Leads to her bike)

Ki: What? Your bike? No way. No way!

R: Come on Kit, Ah'm a great dravher. 'ere, yah wear mah 'elmet. (Puts it on Ki before getting on first) Come on, jump on.

Ki: I don't know.

R: Ah promise Ah won't break any speed limits with yah on da back.

Ki: Well… ok, but you better not go too fast.

R: Girl scouts promise.

Ki: Yeah right, like you were ever a girl- AHHHH (R takes off a full speed)

--

At mansion.

R pulls the bike up into the garage, S car isn't there.

Ki: (Jumps off) Oh, I think I'm going to be sick.

R: Not in mah helmet yah not! (Takes it off Ki)

Ki: You said you wouldn't go fast!

R: Dat wasn't fast!

Ki: I almost had a heart attack. (Only gets a grin back) Hey, Scott's car isn't here. (They start walking to the mansion)

R: Good, Ah don't want to deal with any gahys today!

Ki: (Giggles) That's a bit hard here then with all the new recruits, but didn't Jean take it?

R: Lahke Ah keep track of da redhead.

Ki: Come on, lets get something to eat. (She phases them through the door and leads the way to the kitchen)

As they walk in S is at the table, he goes to greet them but R sighs, rolls her eyes and walks past him.

S: Oook.

Ki: (To S) She's had a bad day, apparently Remy's been annoying him.

R: And John!

Ki: And John.

S: (To Ki) Who's John.

R: (sighs) One of da gahys who live with us. Dey're drahvin' meh insane! W'at is it with gahys!

S: Um… I don't know?

R: Well yah wouldn't, yah a gahy.

R: O' yes! Dere is nothin' lahke leather to make a girl's day better! (Bumps hips with Ki)

----

Chapter : Operation: Rebirth

----

Chapter : Mindbender

first mesmero appearance

----

**Chapter : Shadowdance**

At the high school, banners are up saying 'Annual Sadie Hawkins girls choice dance' in the hallways.

S, K and E are at a table outside, R is slowly making her way over as she sees both J and Ta approach, realising their going to ruin her plans as S is motioning to his glasses as he talks to the guys.

Ta sits by S

Ta: Hi Scott will you-

R: (Rushes in and grabs his arm) Scott! Ah need to talk to yah.

Ta: We're talking Goth bitc-

R: (ignores Ta) Lahke lahfe 'nd death stuff fearless leader.

S gets the hint: I'll talk to you later Ta.

Ta: But, Scott! (Glares at R as she gets a smug smile in return)

E: Guess he's going with Rogue then.

S and R rush away before S stops her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he faces her.

S: What's wrong?

R: Nothin'.

S: Nothing?

R: Yea', Ah just wanted to get yah 'way from Ta. (Grins)

S: (sighs and smiles) Ok, what's up.

R: Well… do yah… Ah mean yah don't 'ave to if yah don't want to… mais…

S: What?

R: (sighs and blurts out) Yah want to go to da dance with meh? (When he doesn't answer) Sorry, stupid thing to ask, forget Ah said anything-

S: No! I would love to, you just caught me of guard.

R: Really? Lahke Ah said, no pressure if yah 'ready said yes to someone else-

S: No, really, I'll go with you.

R: (smiles) Great.

--

Towards the end of the day R is approached by Ta and her two girlies who follow her.

R at her locker as someone calls out at her.

Ta: Hey, Ice Queen!

R rolls her eyes as she closes her locker and starts to move away.

Ta: Don't ignore me bit-

Ta goes to place a hand on R shoulder but R feels it coming and grabs her wrist, sidestepping to spin it behind Ta back and hold it in an arm lock. Ta give a scream as R turns to her groupies.

R: Boo!

They run as R lowers her mouth to Ta ear from behind.

R: Now listen 'ere bitch, all Ah got to do it pull dis arm of yahs a little 'igher 'n Ah can dislocate yah shoulder from its socket. Ah got yah attention? (Ta nods) Bon. Stay 'way from Scott 'nd meh, not mention a word to anyone w'at Ah said to yah (A throwing dagger appears in her hand and at Ta throat) or Ah slit yah throat. Got it? (Another nod) Bon.

R lets her go and Ta runs as the dagger disappears up R's sleeve again as she smirks and she walks out of the school. On her way to her bike she gives a wave to J, but it goes ignored as she gets into Duncan's car.

R: Guess Jeanie is pissed at meh too. Perfect.

Ki: Oh my god! Rogue!

R rolls her eyes as Ki runs up to her.

R: Hah Kit.

Ki: You asked Scott to the dance? That is, like, so cool! Ta looked so mad earlier today!

R: (smirks) Ah think she got over it. So w'at 'bout yah, finally get da guts to ask Lance?

Ki: Maybe. (Smiles)

R: Way to go fille, it's 'bout tahme.

Ki: Oh! We should so go shopping together to get dresses!

R: Ah don't know-

Ki: Oh please!

R: Ok, mais Ah'm not promisin' Ah'll get anything dere.

Ki: But you have to get a dress!

R: Ah didn't say Ah wouldn't get a dress, mais none of da shops in Bayville suit mah taste, 'nd Hot Topic doesn't really do formal dresses.

Ki: But Rogue-

R: Tell yah w'at, Ah'll go with yah for yah shoppin', as long as dere is chocolate 'nd coffee involved.

Ki: Deal.

--

Romy use an empty house that's for sale as a place for R to get picked up, using it as a home base when they need a physical address. S picks her up there.

Rogue dress: Hunter green long halter neck, split up left side of dress to upper thigh, flesh bodysuit underneath and opera gloves on.

"'e's not good enough for ya."

"Remy, yah soundin' lahke Julien." Getting the desired response out of him with a shudder running through him Rogue continued. "'nd as Ah keep sayin', 'e's a target, nothin' more."

R opens the door.

S: Wow, you look, wow.

R: (Tucks a piece of hair behind her ear) Merci. Yah look bon too.

S: 1you look beautiful. (vous semblez beau)

R: Yah know French? 1That is so cool, how did you learn it so fast? (cela fait-vous si frais, comment il avez-vous appris tellement rapidement?)

S: Ahh, actually, that's the only bit I know. I googled it for tonight.

R: (Laughs) Guess Ah'll just 'ave to teach yah den, since beau is the masculine. Yah meant belle, dats for femmes. O', don't worry 'bout da skin. Flesh coloured body suit, looks lahke it's not dere but it be.

S: I wasn't worried about your skin.

R: Well, Ah was. Can't really dance without touch.

--

The school gym is where the dance is. A mirror ball in the middle of the ceiling as streamers hung around the room and lights rotate around. Kelly is standing off to one side watching this all as the teens dance. L and Ki are dancing, as is E with some girl. J is left by herself as Duncan talks to his friends and R and S are dancing as the Bom are walking around the place as P arrives with four girls on his arms. Risty is also around the area, hanging out more with Ki than anyone else.

R: (Spotting P) Whah am Ah not surprahsed?

S: He's got some nerve.

R: Ah do admit, 'e know 'ow to work it.

Fast song turns into a slow one as they get closer.

S: You ok with this?

R: As long as Ah'm covered, mais Ah ain't a slow song kahnd of fille, Ah lahke fast, heart racin' ones. Night clubbing music. Yah should come with meh some tahme.

S: Woah, we're too young.

R: So? It's fun! Ah got to ask, whah is Kurt wearin' gloves?

S: He's worried about Amanda feeling his fur and how she would react if she knew how he looked.

R: Poor boy.

Cries go up as some form of portal opens in the middle of the gym, between Ki and L. It grows in size before flashing bright orange/yellow/white. Screams and running starts as the demons jump out of it. Two exit it before it 'closes' and one jumps right at Ki but phases through her and lands in a heap on the ground, breaking a table and scattering chairs. It rolls back onto its feet and roars as it lumbers around the room. Kelly seems in shock as others run around him (minus Xm, B and Risty), and gets a roar in the face before he runs.

One starts towards R and S and as it opens its mouth to attack S blasts it, throwing it into the DJ system. The other goes after Duncan and his friends, sending them backwards and tipping over the punch table they were standing in front of as they fall. J TK throws it into the basketball back board as the demon goes to leap on the three boys, it grabs onto the hoop and tears it down as it falls. Shaking it off it leaps at J but she puts up a TK barrier as she raises her hands to her head, throwing it into another wall.

The other is going after Ki and L, who is shaking the floor. As it gets close he makes the floor in front of them crack and roll up as a barrier to cut the demon off. Amanda is trying to convince K to teleport them, and he does just before a demon runs into them, hitting the wall headfirst instead.

R: W'at de 'ell is goin' on!

S: Long story.

R: Make it short.

S: Forge made a device that slowed down Kurt's teleporting, these things are part of the dimension he travels through when he bamfs. I guess they got out.

R: Yah guess?

S: Come on, let's get out of here.

He grabs her hand to pull her from the gym but W, X and F arrive there, taking out the first one.

J: There's another one.

They find Risty being chased by one and F zaps it with his device from middleverse, S, R, J, E, L and Ki are with him.

S: You alright.

Ri: Yeah, I think so.

S: That takes care of the two from the gym, Logan is scouting the rest of the school for others.

F: There's properly another open portal in my lab, we got to hurry and get it close before they keep coming.

All run off towards the lab, leaving Ri behind but R shoots a look back to see My smiling at her with yellow eyes.

Ki: So how those things get here?

F: Kurt's portals didn't close because of my gizmo. When one of the creatures got out into the Danger Room we knew they would properly show up here too.

They come across Tabby, T and B, the three having taken down one of the demons as B and T sit on it as Ta has her foot on its head.

S: Well, looks like you've got things under control here.

B: Yep, no problem. (The demon hisses under him and wiggles its tail)

F: Move away, it's going bye bye now. (Raises the gun)

T: (Stands) Hey, I've seen that thing before. (They move out of the way)

F: This is a new one, with some special modifications. (Fires it) Sends these bad boys back where they came from.

The demon struggles against the beam as the blue energy wraps around it, howling before disappearing.

F: Let's go. (The XM run past the B, L stays with his team)

--

S dropping R off.

R: Ah'll say something for yah Scott Summers, it's never borin' 'round yah.

Kisses him through her fingers/hand.

----

Chapter : Retreat

----

Chapter : Hex Factor

wanda, mystique officially reappears.

----

**Chapter : Days of Reckoning**

R pov inside the sphere, leaning against the wall in her uniform as they fly over the city, eyes closed, head lowered and arms crossed, thinking about the reactions of her 'friends'

They land by the ruined buildings of the harbour, at the loading docks. The ground is cobbled by grass is growing between them. All the buildings are ruined and abandoned and the bridge of bayville can be seen and railway tracks run along side. As they land all of the sphere part the one in the middle, larger than the other five, open, letting the team out.

St is already growling as G has his coat off and cards out, P firing up his flame-throwers into a spiral then a skull as Co armours up. R flicks her hair out of the way and her coat is still on, bo staff in hand as all of them step out of the spheres. During the time free R gives Co several metal balls to throw into the air, he does. In mid air they explode, throwing several senses and camera around the area and she slips on her glasses, the lens inside showing a monitoring screen and tapping the side of her sunglasses changes the view. As they wait for M G is leaning against his own staff.

NOTE: R cameras don't have sound!

M appears from his after that.

R: We got incomin'.

M: Good. (Looks to the skies)

At the sounds of the black bird and helicopter landing they go into hiding, M leaves the open spheres behind. They stay hidden at the cameras on the jet scan for movement. There are three teams, each leader is wearing headsets. 1: P, L, Bl. 2: J, K, E. 3: B, Ki, T.

R watching and listening to them over her glasses set.

B: (Over headset) We're proceeding into the next sector.

Ki: I can't help feeling like we're being watched. (Jumps as T grabs a fly next to her head) Do you have to? (Walks off)

T: Sorry, missed lunch. (Hops after Ki)

Further off from them P is leaning against the outside of a building as L exits it.

L: Empty. Man, I'm getting creeped out here, where are they?

Bl walks out behind him, shrugs as P just smiles, and as he walks off after them, W follows.

By the spheres K teleports there, teleporting to land on each one and checks inside. Further away J is watching him as she talks into her headset.

J: Confirmed, the orbs are empty.

E: (Walks up to J) I don't get this, they got to know we're here.

K: (Teleports in a crouched position and raises his hands) Now vhat? No zign of dem.

One of G cards floats down from above to land between them, the Ace of spades.

E: Remy's here?

K: Oh no, dat doesn't look friendly.

J: Run!

As it floats to the ground it explodes on contact, triggering a bigger explosion seen all across the yard as it hits several barrels.

R: (Growls over her ear piece with G) Good one Swamp Rat, yah blew out two of mah cameras.

B: Let's go! (Runs off towards the explosion)

L: Finally, some action.

P: (Watches the others run towards it (bar W who is behind him)) and smiles as he runs in the other direction) You have no idea. (He speeds off)

W: It's a trap!

They all freeze as the metal machinery and barrels around the area lift into the air, entire buildings cumbering as their foundations lift beneath them. The water tower is pulled apart and starts to rotate the pieces in the air as ST, G, P, and Co are seen positioned on various crates, P's fire in the background. P forms a fireball in his hands as ST roars and G flicks through his cards before choosing one. Grinning he charges one after the other and flings them at B's team. They scatter as the cards explode.

Leaping towards the crates to go after G B is taken down by ST tackling him.

During this O has exited the jet, ready to fly into the air but R has been waiting on the jet itself and leaps onto O. She grabs her face.

As the last figure stepped into view Ororo gave a gasp. Rogue sent a smirk in the weather witch's direction, both relieved and disappointed Scott wasn't with the team. With her trench coat left open to flow around her form skin tight leather pants complete with several thick bands wrapped around her thighs and hips to hold tools and weapons an equally black halter top covered her upper torso, designed to leave a lot of skin exposed in case of her being ganged up on and she could just activate her mutation.

O: Rogue?

R: Sorry Ororo, dis is just business, nothin' personal. Tell… tell Scott Ah'm sorry.

O drops as R takes to the air, watching the fight.

P kicks a flaming barrel so it rolls towards E before moving his hands to control the fire, turning it into a giant claw. J TK flings E out of the way as the hand slams down where he was. K is hiding behind another barrel but teleports as a stream of fire bounces towards him. The fire then goes after J. A TK wave throws P off his feet before lighting hits the ground just before J. She looks up to see R in the air, her eyes white with O powers.

J: Rogue? What are you doing?

R: Fahghtin' for mah team sugah, w'at it look lahke?

J: (Now angry) You work for Magneto?

R: Yea' Jeanie, Ah do, 'nd none of yah 'ave any ahdea w'at Ah'm capable of. (Her hands start to spark with lightning)

Co picks up one of the remains of the metal equipment, throwing it at T as he hops around but keeps missing him. T jumps on top of the object as it lands.

T: Ha! Hit the Toad, win the prize.

Co gets angry as he picks up a girder, throwing it javelin style at T. T just jumps onto it and runs across it as it passes beneath him before launching himself at Co.

T: Miss, and get body slammed!

T lands feet first on Co, expecting to knock him over by Co doesn't budge as T just clings there. He lets out a nervous laughter as Co grabs him by the back of his uniform and holds him out with one hand.

Bl: Strong one, huh? Let's compare. (starts running towards him)

T starts blabbering and screams as Co throws him away, he starts braces himself for the impact. The hit sends Co flying backwards off his feet, rubbing his head as he stops short of a building. Ki phases in behind him, grabs his shoulder and pulls him through the wall. She runs out afterwards and yells to L.

Ki: Let her rip!

Stomping a foot against the ground, a shockwave rippling across the ground to the building, making it collapse.

Beast has escaped the metal girder M placed around him only to be thrown to the ground by ST (from half way up a crane), he's out cold as ST picks up a dumpster to throw onto him. K ports in time to take B away.

O awakens to find R bombarding J with lightning and hail, forcing J to stay under a shield and not attack. O shoots a lightning bolt at R, but she notices it coming and drops to the ground in time to miss it. R cringes in pain for a second, giving a cry as she reaches to her earpiece.

G: Angel?

R: Something's wrong with mah cameras.

G: Field gone?

R: Non, da ones Ah placed in da mansion, Ah just got a huge wave of static. Deir all dahed at sa same tahme, lahke someone blew dem all up at once. (Shakes if off)

Grabbing hold of K's tail and B face she absorbs them both, gritting her teeth in pain before bamfing away. R reappears behind O, hitting her with B strength and sending her towards the ground out cold, but uses a gust of air to stop her from falling. Teleporting again she takes Bl off his feet and throws T into the air with O power, making him have to latch onto the side of the building with his tongue. Teleporting next to G she slaps a hand against his as he passes over a deck of cards and she teleports them both to cut off their way to M, including W. Fanning out their decks they start throwing charged cards at the XM and B, R's eyes now green on black.

P's flames stop J from using her TK as a barrier against R and G as she has to use it against his fire, ST and Co both stalking in closer before the entire ground starts to shake thanks to M.

The earth shakes around the XM/B before collapsing inwards, making them fall into the crater. They have fallen into Trask's underground operations.

The A moves back to the spheres as P checks down the hole before running back to his father, including running UP the building. M makes the spheres close back up and raise into the air, flying off.

R still has her cameras around the area and her eay piece with G, she keeps a watch on what is happening.

The earth continues to shake as M raises the platform both the teams and the Sen is on, bringing it back to earth level. The chest of the Sen lights up bright magenta as it spots the groups, heading towards them as they back away. The Sen starts firing shots from his chest at the group.

R: O' mon Deiu!

G: Quoi?

R: It's… It's a big metal robot thing, it's attackin' dem.

It continued towards them as a news helicopter comes into the picture, doing a report on the traffic but spots them instead. O takes to the air, creating a thunderbolt in her hand and throwing it at the Sen chest, it makes it stagger a few steps backwards but nothing more. Instead the Sen opens up hits chest and arms fully, using its multiple cannons in its chest in an auto fire way as the teams scatter. As they move into the city R loses sight of them as her cameras never reached that far.

R: Lost dem, deir out of range… 'old on, Ah can just see Mags.

Watches as M takes out the army copters, as the A feels the spheres drop. This gets a scream from R as she can hear G cry out from the other side too, the spheres suddenly stopping and causing them to hit the bottom of them.

G: W'at da 'ell!

R: It's Mags, 'e's got to concentrate on takin' dose copters down 'e can't 'old us too.

The spheres touch down on a building far from the scene and open up, sending them all jumping out.

P: Whot the hell mates!

Co: I do not want to experience dat again.

R: None of us do Petey. (Focuses on the glasses again) M is trahin' to 'old off the copters from reactin' da Xm 'nd B bah da look of it, 'e 'ad to let something drop, so it was us.

G: Dat it fille, we get our own transport from now on.

R: Don't think dat was in our contract sugah… O' mon Deiu.

P: Whot?

R: Ah can see Wanda's powers on the tower Mags is on, 'nd dat metal thing is 'eadin' rahght towards dem.

Watches as the Sen fires at the building and W attacking the XM helicopter.

P: Don't leave us out of the loop Sheila, well us whots happening!

R: Wanda's attackin' da X-Men's helicopter, w'ich was insane enough to trah 'nd fahght da Sentinel. Da Sentinel just launched rockets, mais dere turnin' back away towards it.

G: Guess Mags got 'is powers back.

R: Direct 'it, it's goin' down… Rahght onto da buildin'.

Watches at the Sen struggles in the air before slamming into the building in a huge fireball, the A can see it from where they are.

Co: Over dere!

They all look to see the fire as P sighs.

P: Aww, I missed that?

The explosion throws W off the side but K teleports in and catches her.

R: Wanda was thrown off da sahde of da buildin' mais Kurt caught 'er. Da X-Men 'nd Brother'ood are leavin', w'at's left of dem.

Co: Dead?

R: Captured. No sign of Magneto.

G: Think 'e's dead?

R: We can only 'ope.

P: Well… now whot?

----

**CUT FROM FUN AND GAMES**

Bayville High

J is looking at some poster on the message board in the middle of the school grounds when she hears S and T voices.

T: Come on! Just, like, one peek. Let me see what's behind those shades, huh? Blue or brown? (She steps forward and raises a hand towards his glasses as S steps back from her) Oh! Maybe hazel.

Looking around the corner J sees them talking.

S: (Grabs her hand before she touches him) Uh, try beet red. It was a long night. (Gentle pushes her hand away)

T: (stepping right in front of him) Aw, come on, just one little peek. (During this J is getting angrier) Please.

S: T, no, really, don't.

T: Oh well, got to go. (Walks away then stops and looks back at him) But one of these days, I want to know all of your little secrets.

S: That will be a day to remember.

S walks around the other side of the board to come up behind J. She turns as he comes around the corner and they almost run into each other.

S: Jean! Wh- How long have you been standing there?

J: I just, uh… well, uh… (Nervously pushes hair behind her ear) I was just… I was not spying on you.

S: Spying? Who said anything about… wait a sec, you were spying on me. (Frowns then smiles) Don't tell me you're jealous.

J: What? Oh yeah right, I'm jealous! (Very heavy sarcasm) Of all the nerve. (Hits his hand off her shoulder) I am so sure Scott Summers. (Spins on her heels and walks off)

R: W'at crawled up 'er butt 'nd dahed?

S looks up to see R lying on her back on top of the message stand, her knees bent at the top of the steep climb to rest on one side as her head hangs off the edge in front of S.

R: Ah mean, dat 'igh 'nd mahghty act of 'ers just gets annoyin'. Who is she? Miss Perfect?

S: What are you doing up there!

R: Sunbathin'?

S: (Smiles) You're a Goth.

R: Oui, Ah do lahke mah skin to stay pale mais Ah love da 'eat. Ah miss it from back 'ome, it is always 'ot in NO. (Back flips off the stand) O', 'nd Ah 'ave no problem admitin' Ah was spahin' on yah. (Smiles and runs a finger under his chin as she walks off and he follows)

S: (Chuckles) Is that so?

R: Dat it is. (Stops and turns to him, moving closer to him) Should Ah be jealous? (Starts walking again, next to him this time) So w'at's up.

S: The Professor's gone away for awhile, left J and me in charge.

R: Let meh guess, yah trahed to make dem to Danger Room 'nd dey ignored yah?

S: Something like that.

R: Well sounds lahke yah need to do one thing. Throw a party.

S: No, no way.

R: Loosen up Scott! It won't kill yah. (Grabs his hand) Come on, let's get something to eat, Ah missed breakfast 'nd Ah'm starved! W'at's dat burger place Kurt is always goin' on 'bout?

S: The 1? Hold on, that's off school!

R: Exactly! Take a risk Scott!

S: I do, it's called being an X-Men.

R: Not lahke dat silly, an everyday normal risk. Ah promise, da chance of bein' caught will make dat burger taste better.

S: Rogue-

R: Please? Ah'll bah.

S: (sighs) ok, but I'm buying.

R: Deal.

--

Them at the burger place: R mentioning how the food up north is not good as back home, leads to a bit of family talk. Mentions she's adopted.

--

Bayville High.

R and Ki at their lockers next to each other (R was moved after Darkholme left) with K and E mucking around in the background. K is balancing on one hand while E is pretending to fight.

E: Yeah! While the Professor's away-

K: (Jumps back to his feet) Da kids can play. (Starts to 'dance' until E hits his shoulder, getting a laugh from Ki)

Ki: Yeah, place it loud. Woohoo! (Dances and uses her hip to close her locker)

E: Yea-h

(K and Ki high-5 each other)

R: Very cool. Ah trahed to talk Scott into throwin' one but he's so up tahght 'bout it.

The others suddenly look disappointed and all visually slump.

E: Oh man.

Ki: Reality check. They'll never let us have a party!

K: Yeah, dat's a problem. (Cheers up) But vhat are X-Men if not problem zolverz, right?

R: (Closes her locker) W'at's da plan?

----


	12. Chapter final 3

**Authors Notes:** Part 3.

----

Guilds season 3

Chapter : Day of Recovery

Chapter : Stuff of Heroes

Chapter : Mainstream

Logan, colossus talk, on about that back at the base between the lebeas and Piotr?

**Chapter : Stuff of Villains**

G and R are waiting at the school for L to come out of the principle's office.

R: We're two of da top thieves in da world 'nd we've been reduced to messengers. Dis is embarrassin'.

G: (shrugs as he shuffles his cards, leaning against a tree as he spots L) 'ere 'e comes.

R: 'bout tahme. (Slips into the shadows)

G: (Still shuffling his cards as L approaches, head down in anger and not noticing him) Bonjour.

L: Perfect, I was so looking for a fight.

G: W'at? Dat thrashin' Gambit gave ya last time not enough?

R: (appears behind L and wraps her arms around his neck) Oh cher, we're not 'ere to make war.

L: (Shoves her off him) Both of you?

G: We come as a pair. (Grins as R moves up beside him now)

L: (Grabs G by his coat) Let's see how well you do without M watching you! (Gets thrown to one side as R shoves him with the tip of her bo staff)

R: Careful boy, we ain't ones to mess with.

L lets G go as G grins and pulls a leaf from the tree above him.

G: (Charges the leaf) Ya round up dose jokes ya call friends 'nd met at ya place.

L: Why?

G: 'cause now ya out of school ya be takin' a real test. (Blows the edges leaf away as it burns into ash)

L: Forget it! We're sick of being used.

R: (watching him walk away as G crushes the rest of the leaf in his hand) Yah ain't da only one sugah.

G: Let give 'im a 'ead start, just to be fair.

R: Yea', dey're not goin' to be dat 'ard to beat. (Crosses arms and leans against the tree, raises her head again at the sound of the bullies teasing S and E) 'ello, w'at we got 'ere?

G: (Moves to the corner and checks) Some bullies pickin' on ya boyfriend.

R: 'e ain't mah boyfriend.

G senses her mood but lets it drop: 'ere dey come.

R: Let's show dem w'at 'appens w'en ya mess with mutants.

The bullies run around the corner, almost banging into G.

G: Ah got two words for ya (holds up two fingers before glaring at them and leaning forward in a threatening manner) drop it.

R: (appears behind him) Yea', would 'ate for something to 'appen to ya poor little flatlahnes.

B1: We didn't ask you! Either of you!

G takes the pencil from the front pocket of the bullies vest.

G: Den consider dis free advice. (Charges the pencil and throws it into a tree. It embeds in the room and explodes, taking part of the tree with it) Don't mess with da mutants.

B1: Ah… ah… No problem! (They run off and G and R turn to watch them)

R: It's just not fair yah know. Yah got da ahyes, da explosions, Ah just got two whahte streaks in mah 'air. Ah don't look threatenin' at all! It's not fair.

G: (Pats her shoulder) We get ya some new powers for ya birthday.

R: Ha ha.

S: (Appearing around corner behind them) Rogue?

R: Scott.

S: What are you going here?

G: (cuts in) Just passing by. Nice day. (Grabs R's arm and pulls her away but she looks back at S quite sadly)

Ki appears by S: Hey, wasn't that- (sees S face) Oh, it was.

S: Come on, their up to something.

Ki: Wait! Shouldn't we tell the others?

S: No time! (runs off)

Ki: What about sixth period?

They get to S's car and follow them on their bikes.

Ki: Not so fast S! They'll see us!

S: We can't lose them.

Ki: Yeah but their bound to notice! They both know what you car looks like. Slow down a bit, as long as we can still see them we can see where they're going.

See them pull up to the BoM house, there is a hole in the side of the house on the second floor from one of the windows. L jeep is parked out of the front but can't see the bikes.

Ki: The brotherhood.

S: (Frowns) What are they doing here?

They hear an explosion of Gs card and watch him swing into the window. A moment later they spot R entering the front door, bo staff out.

Ki: Oh, this doesn't look good.

A few more fight sounds come from the house before quiet. A bit later they spot the BoM boys driving off as R and G appear on their bikes, putting their helmets on and following.

S: Let's go.

R and G know their following. Microphones built into their helmets to talk to each other.

R: We got a tail.

G: Let dem. We follow da Brother'ooh, dey follow us. Dey'll work as a bon distraction.

R: Yea'… ok.

G: Dis is work cherie, don't let emotion get in da way.

R: Ah know.

--

S: (Hits the dashboard of his car, something he would never do) Damnit! Missed them.

Ki: Scott! (shocked at his actions and words, realises R means a lot to him)

S: Look, there's Lance's jeep. (Both get out of the car and run to it to check it)

At the same time the army/guard convoy is coming down the road before L starts an earthquake. The road cracks right in front of the guard cars, causing the two jeeps in front to swerve to either side as the truck carrying P swings to the side, the jeep behind it doing the same. Two guards from one of the jeeps run as rocks from the hillside collapse onto the jeep. The others run from their rides as the jeep falls against another and push both over the side of the cliff. They explode at the bottom. The Guards run to check out the explosion before the one in charge looks over his shoulder, spotting a shadow. They all take cover behind one of the other jeeps.

U: Mutants! Fan out! Tasers ready. (He pulls the radio from his belt as his troops move) This is Major Hower (?) requesting support. Repeat, this is Major H requesting support.

As he says this T jumps onto the truck holding P before jumping towards the Major. He uses his tongue to grab the radio.

T: Sorry, ya outside of ya calling area. (Throws it over the cliff before laughing and leaping off)

S and Ki run towards the scene.

Ki: Oh man, I knew we should of got the others.

They watch as T easily leaps out of the way of the taser shots before the guards run as B charges through the cars, pushing them all out of his way. He starts to push the truck holding P down the road.

S: We can handle this, come on.

S and Ki run towards the scene (NOTE: the truck is being push in their direction). L takes a stand on one of the piece of raised road and raising his hands he starts another earthquake, knocking the solider off their feet and causing the cars to tip over. As one of the jeeps slides towards a guard trapped against the metal barrier of the road S tackles him out of the way. It's the Major.

Ma: Aren't you with them.

S: Never. (Runs off and as L starts another S blasts him across the back, knocking him out cold)

S turns to see B still pushing the truck but the last earthquake made the road unstable, causing the truck to start tipping over the side. The handle B is holding onto breaks off as the truck falls.

P: (screaming and pounding his fists against the window) B!

Ki: (throws herself into the truck) I got him!

Ki phases them both out onto a ledge beneath the road as the truck falls over the edge. Once getting over the shock P grins at her and climbs back up onto the road.

P: Thanks. … slowpoke (NOTE: check script for wording as was too fast)

P goes to run off when the sound of two bikes are heard, he starts to back-pedal as R and G appear. Riding up to him each grab one of his arms, lifting him off the ground as they ride towards one of the jeeps, looking like they're going to smash him into it. At the last second he is pulled on the back of R bike.

R: Come on Daddy's boy, we're yah rahde. (She shoots a look back at S as they ride off around the corner, dodging the guards and their weapons)

T: Hey! No fair! They lied!

B: Let's get out of here.

L glares at S as they pile into the jeep and take off down the road. S shoots a few more blasts at them but misses before pausing to look back at where R went.

--

At the BoM G opens the door and lets himself in, moving to lean against the doorway of the and rests a hand on his hip, hasn't got his coat on. He looks in on the BoM.

G: W'at's up guys. Tell Gambit, why are ya such losers?

They all look to him, B is on his back on a flat seat reading a comic, L is playing his guitar with one leg resting on the arm of the chair while T is on the couch and drawing with his toes. There is food scraps and packet resting on the table.

T: Cause the XM are winners, it all balances out. (goes back to his drawing)

R: 'e's got a point. (Appears suddenly behind T from apparently no where, causing him to scream and jump) Da universe be all 'bout balance. Not bad frog boy, nahce use of positive and negative space.

B: (rolls over onto his stomach) So do we still M big team.

R: As if! Yah ain't in our league. (R moves up to him and wraps an arm around his waist as they both smirk over at the boys)

G: Dat was a disaster! No wonder ya flunkies got expelled!

L: (Jumps to his feet and throws his headphones off) Not our fault!

T: You two took P from us!

B: Yeah!

R: (Looks up at G) Dey 'ave a point, we did.

G: Oui, mais dey were too pathetic to get da job done, we 'ad to do it right.

R: True.

As they approach in anger R stands up right as G waves his hands in front of them to calm them down.

G: Easy, easy. Ya'll 'ave other chances. (Stands up right) But ya guys need serious leadership. (Cross his arms) Dat's why M 'as sent someone to whip ya into shape.

L: (walks towards them) Let me guess, you two (points to them)

R: Nah, not us.

G: 'im. (Points a thumb over his shoulder as P walks in the door)

P: Aren't you going to welcome me back? (Speeds out of the way as the Bom go to attack him. He ends up balancing on the chair L was in on the other side of the living room, having pushed past them) Mess with me, mess with my father, ka-peash? Things are going to change around here! Because, from this day forward, no one rests until we take down the XM, permanently. But the first order of business, let's get this house cleaned up.

R: (To G) Think it's our tahme to go.

G: Oui. (They walk out the door as he closes it behind them)

R: Ah almost feel sorry for those boys, Ah wouldn't wish dat daddy's boy on anyone.

G: Sure thing, Papa's girl.

R: 'ey, Ah'm adorable! 'ow can anyone not love meh?

G: Ah 'ave no idea. (They get on their bikes and speed off)

--

XM. Jean talking to S about how R was just using him and she doesn't care.

----

Chapter : Blind Alley

Rogue shows up as well, steals one of the X-Men jets/helicopter. She ends up saving him against Mystique. Beats M to a pulp with her fighting skills before absorbing her. Appearance changes to similar of M's when X-Men finally get to her guarding Scott (they saw the end of the fight). She flies off as a bird once she spots them. The jet/helicopter is returned to them the next day with a note saying sorry.

Turning points in Rott, realizing R does care for him.

After beating My, R kneeling over him and cradling his face.

S: Rogue?

R: Scott, yah ok? (Starting to cry)

One of her tears hits his face and after raising his hand to find out what it was he runs a hand over her face.

S: You're crying. Why?

R: Ah was worried 'bout yah. (Spots the XM watching them. Kisses him quickly before taking off in a bird form)

S: (reaching up for her to try and find her) Rogue! Wait!

W: Easy kid (Next to S now and helping him up)

S: Where is she?

J: It's ok Scott, we're here.

S: Where is Rogue!

W: She flew off. She absorbed My and used her powers to shift form. Come on, let's get you back.

J: Are you o-

S: I'm fine Jean. (Angry voice)

Arrive back at base to find R returned the plane she stole and left a sorry note for stealing it and hotwiring it. Said she repaired it as best as she could.

B: Actually, she did a wonderful job. Very professional.

W: She is a thief.

----

Chapter : X-Treme Measures

Chapter : The Toad, Witch, and Wardrobe

acolytes appearance,

----

**Chapter : Self Possessed** - rogue mystique concert. Rogue loses control of powers. Absorb mystique to find out she did something in her past. Sent to concert to absorb one of the X-Men, gets hit against M instead.

The memories she got from M were of M leading her away from her parents so she would get lost (maybe in the form of a puppy, etc). Of M watching her as she was lost in a place she didn't know and as M acting as R as a child so her parents didn't know she was missing and didn't look for her. Sees that JL picking her up first before M could change form into her 'mother' and take her to a new home, ruining her plans to take R and raise her as a terrorist.

W: What's her powers, bub? Her real powers.

G: Absorption, mais she keeps da voices of dem in 'er 'ead. Deir part of 'er, she can't get rid of dem. 'nd by da look of it she can bring dem back out.

W: She's never done this before?

G: Not da Ah know of. Normally she can only use others powers if its not long after she's touched dem.

G: (Holding the out cold R and looks to X) Can ya 'elp 'er?

X: Yes, we can.

----

Chapter : Under Lock and Key – spider guardian

acolyte/gambit appearance

Rogue in x-men infirmary. More chance for Rott. Remy is taken control of while staying with her.

----

Chapter : Cruise Control

Scott stays with Rogue at mansion, others go.

----

Chapter: X23

Rogue still in infirmary

----

**Chapter : Dark Horizon**

rogue under mesmro control, stealing powers for apocalypse

apocalypse

About Remy, seen by Scott

He hadn't left her bedside since he awoke himself. Sitting in the chair right next to her bed, holding her bare hand between his two and muttering the same words over and over again: 'It's goin' to be Ok'. The same ones he was using after the incident at the concert.

----


	13. Chapter final 4 goodbye

**Authors notes:** Well, this is it, final season notes I did.

It was fun while it lasted ^_^ I did enjoy my little leap into Rott for awhile, and love Remy and Rogue being able to tease and fight without making them into a couple.

----

Guilds season 4

Chapter : Impact

Chapter : No Good Deed

Chapter : Target X

Chapter : Sins of the Son

Chapter : Uprising

**Chapter : Cajun Spice**

Belladonna kidnaps Jean Luc instead since Julien is dead. Rogue still has an x-communicator (given to her earlier on? by Scott in case of trouble? in turn of the rogue?) accidentally activates it. X-men were going after rogue anyway to help with apoc

Post rescuing JL

"W'at's goin' on _fille_?"

"Ah did something... bad."

Seeing where this was leading Remy instantly jumped in. "It wasn't ya fault, 'ow many time does Remy 'ave to say it?"

Turning to glare at him her eyes narrowed. "If Ah could of pushed Mesmro back-"

"'is powers are to control others! No matter 'ow strong ya mental shields be 'ow were ya suppose to stop 'im? It's not ya fault."

"_Mais_-"

"_Non_! _Non_ '_mais_', _non_ 'if's, _non_ 'w'at if's!" Grabbing her shoulders he just stopped himself from shaking some sense into her. "It's not ya fault."

"Lahke it wasn't ya fault with Julien?" Rogue shot back bitterly.

Dropping his hands he released her and took a step back. "Dat's a low blow Angel."

Slapping a hand over his face Jean-Luc rubbed his palm over it roughly. "_Mon Dieu_, w'at did Ah get _mon_self into with adoptin' ya's?" Lowering his hand he wrapped the arm around Rogue's shoulders, pulling her near and kissing her head. "'nd Ah agree with Remy, it don't sound like ya fault."

"_Mais_ it's mah responsibility now."

"Hold on," Scott interrupted, pulling the three LeBeau's out of their family moment. "You two are siblings?"

Looking at each other Rogue and Remy gave a shrug of their shoulders.

"But you two kissed." Kurt interrupted, making a face.

Pausing for a moment the two younger Cajun laughed it off as Jean-Luc just gave a roll of his eyes.

"Rogue 'nd Remy ain't related 'part from name." Remy started to explain. "Not blood, not even by law. Jean-Luc never officially adopted us, 'e just took us off da streets 'nd brought us into da family. Da kiss be a joke, a way to freak people who know we be related."

"Or to keep away annoyin' guys 'nd girls w'en out clubbin'. As far as Remy 'nd Ah are concerned we're not family." Rogue picked up for him. "We're friends. 'enri, our brother, now 'e's family, so is Papa 'nd da rest of the Guild."

"Guild?"

----

**Thieve Guild Mansion.**

"'oney, Jean-Luc be 'ome!" He called, a smirk on his face as his children snickered.

"Yah know yah always get joked 'bout w'en yah do dat _Papa_."

"Maybe Ah'm in a _bon_ mood _fille_." Jean-Luc replied, wrapping an arm around her and giving her another tight squeeze.

"Jean-Luc! Ya 'ad dis old woman worried!" A voice shouted from deeper inside the house.

Shooting an excited look at each other Remy and Rogue whispered the same words together. "_Tante_ Mattie."

"Vhat's a _Tante_ Mattie?" Kurt asked as he and Scott and Logan stood in the doorway, being answered by a large black woman dressed in a bright coloured dress and her hair being held back by a equally eye burning headband wore a dirty white apron around her waist and was wiping her hands on it, looking to have just came out of the kitchen.

"Jean-Luc, ya 'ad us all worried…" Her words trailing off as she spotted the two Cajuns with him. "_Mon 1children_."

"Mattie." Rogue whispered again, tears appearing in her eyes as the old woman looked ready to have a heart attack.

Getting over her shock Mattie swept them up in one arm each, holding them tight to her as they returned the hug fully. "_Mon 1babies_! Ya back!" Pulling back she planted a kiss one each of their foreheads – Remy having to lower his head for her to do it, but was well use to the action – before giving them another bone crushing hug. "Ya 'ome!"

"_Papa_, ya back!" A male rushed down from the stairs of the second floor, almost losing his footing with the speed he was going at, reaching out to grasp his fathers arm. "_Mais_ 'ow ya get out."

Clearing his throat as Rogue wiped at her tears, Mattie's arm still protectively around the girl Remy drew the man's attention to them, his grin widening as the man's mouth dropped open.

"Remy?" Looking past him he also saw her. "Rogue?"

"Yah know two other Cajun mutants with red 'nd black ahyes 'nd white 'nd brown 'air?"

"None with big mouth like ya two." Henri laughed, gathering his brother into a hug and a heavy thump against the back before moving on to her. "_Mon petite 1sister_." Wrapping her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground to spin her around, her arms encircling his neck as her legs did the same to his waist for support.

Wiping at her own tears Mattie hurried over to the base of the stairs, raising her voice to an almost deafening level for the X-Men, especially Logan. "Get ya scrawny butts down 'ere! All of ya!"

"_Mais _Mattie!" A voice whined back from above.

"NOW!"

There were several thumps of footsteps from the ceiling above as a group of males and a very attractive blonde female hovered around the top of the stairs, each freezing upon seeing their missing family members.

"Miss us?" Remy asked with a grin.

"Remy LeBeau!" The blonde shrieked, flying down the stairs and throwing herself into his arms. "Don't ya dare ask us dat question!"

"Missed ya too Mercy." He said with a smile, hugging her in the same manner Henri did with Rogue, including the spin.

"Da Fallen Angel be back!" Lupin cried as he slid down the banister of the stairs, ignoring Mattie's scolding as he tackled Rogue off her feet and to the floor, biting her shoulder as he pinned her arms against her sides in his own hug.

"Get off meh Lupin! Ah don't wanna catch something!"

"Don't give 'er rabies Lupin." Henri said as he pulled his cousin off his sister.

"Aw, _mais_ she's so biteable." Clicking his teeth together he ducked as Rogue scrambled to her feet and snatched up a pillow, throwing it at his head.

Waving an arm towards the Goth Mercy finally let go of Remy. "Get over 'ere _fille_ 'nd let me see ma _belle_ sister-in-law."

Cringing at the choice of word Rogue found herself in another hug. "Don't say dat word, it be too close to Bella."

"Dat _fille_ be 1crazy! 1insane bitch! Ah 'ope ya knocked 'er through a wall."

"W'at yah think Ah got? Super strength?"

"Maybe next year for Christmas _chèrie_." Remy joked.

"Now we got dat over." Raising her hands Mattie smacked the heel of her palms across both of the back of their heads.

Getting a cry of pain out of both as they clutched their heads Remy got his voice back first. "W'at was dat for!"

"Don't ya raise ya voice to me boy! 'nd dat's for not callin'," Switching her glare over at Rogue she continued. "Either of ya! We were worried sick!"

Lowering their vision both muttered a 'sorry _Tante_ Mattie', still rubbing the tender spots on their heads.

"Now," Taking a seat at his place at the head of the table Jean-Luc motioned for their guests to seat themselves. "W'at's dis 'bout dis Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Henri asked, taking his place at the right hand of his father as heir.

Dropping down into their designated seating Rogue jumped in before Remy could. "It be nothin'-"

"Den it 'as to be something for ya to say dat." Their older brother cut in, eyeing them carefully. "What 'appened?"

after mentioning Apoccy stole her energy

"O', did 'e zuck ya blood?" Lupin drew out in an attempt to do a Transylvanian accent.

"Oh grow up Lapin!" Rogue snapped, throwing one of the coasters resting on the wood table and getting him in the middle of the forehead.

"Angelica LeBeau! Ya mind ya manners!"

"Sorry _Tante_ Mattie."

Leaning over towards her Mercy whispered in Rogue's ear. "It was a _bon_ shot."

Giving her a wink back Rogue allowed a touch of a smile through. "_Merci_."

"Ya let this psycho take 'er?" Henri cried in half concern half anger, snapping his hand up to hit Remy in the same place Mattie did.

Clutching at his head yet again in pain Remy glared over at Henri. "Stop 'ittin' Remy!"

"Yea', 'e needs all da brains 'e can get." Rogue snapped instinctively from so many years of teasing him.

Romy start arguing, get others included (minus XM, JL and Mattie)

A loud 'smack' echoed through the room, silence instantly replacing the noise as the younger LeBeau's fell quiet, the edge of Mattie's spatula resting against the wood of the table. The X-Men just stared in disbelief as the instant response she got from the all.

"Now, ya all goin' to behave, we 'ave guests." She sent a toothy smile over to the three, but after seeing the power she had in the household it lost some of its warmth with them.

"Aw, Mattie, ya don't 'ave to consider Remy 'nd Roguey guests."

This was meet with another smack around the back of his head, causing Remy to cry out in pain and lowering his forehead to the table, holding both hands over the back of his head as Rogue reached over the table and patted one of his hands tenderly.

"Boy, don't make me get a rolled up newspaper." Once she got a muttered 'No _Tante_ Mattie' in response she smiled at him as he whimpered in pain against the wood. "_Bon_."

Leaning over to Scott Kurt lowered his voice in a hushed whisper. "Zhe be zcarier dan Volverine!"

End up staying there a few days as the family won't let them leave yet but they are going back with XM

----

**Chapter : Ghost of a Chance** - Danielle

Romy now with the XM

Chapter : Ascension

----

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

X: If you would like, we would like you to stay and become members of the X-Men.

R and G look to each other as G talks

G: Sorry homme, Angel 'nd Remy already 'ave plans.

Ki: What? Where you going?

G: We got too many enemies 'ere. Our family been tellin' us since our last petite trip to NO dat da Rippers 'ave increased deir search for us. Before if we stepped into NO we would 'ave been 'unted down, now deir comin' after us. We're leavin' da country.

S: For how long.

R: We don't know.

Just before leaving

Turning back to the school from her bike Rogue walked back towards the entrance to stand in front of one person as she smiled sadly up at him. Reaching out she pulled Scott into a hug, her arms going around his neck as his encircled her waist.

"Ah wish Ah could stay 'ere with yah."

Burying her face into her hair he nodded. "Then stay, we can protect you."

A sad laugh of hers echoed through him. "Ah go w'ere Remy goes. Ah can't leave 'im alone. _Mais_ don't worry sugah, Ah won't be gone forever. Yah can't get rid of meh dat easy."

His smile was sad as they pulled apart, just staring at each other before Scott lowered his face to hers, kissing her lightly on the lips. A tear ran down her cheek as Rogue stepped back from him, returning to her bike and blowing him a kiss.

"_Je t'aime_ Scott, don't forget dat."

"What does it mean?"

Grinning over at him Rogue pulled her helmet on, her emerald eyes the only thing showing under the black visor. "Goggle it."

fdapter : Dark Horizonrol, stealing powers for apaocylpse find out she did something in h----

**Chapter : **

**Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

**One Year Later.**

Ending chapter

Xmas one year later, open door to find a large bag of pressie, one for everyone from Romy. Scott opens his from Rogue (a letter) to find an Xmas card and a key, telling him to look outside. Finds a bike (movie ref) and from behind him hears her voice saying she has to teach him to drive it now. Turns to find Rogue behind him, change in appearance. Open to sequel.

About the keys

"What is it?"

S: A key. (looks back to the letter he raised his brows at the next note: Look outside)

Ignoring everyone else Scott did as the letter said, grabbing his coat and wrapping it around him before venturing outside the front doors. Parked directly in front of the school was a brand new motorbike (movie description)

"Guess Ah got to show yah 'ow to rahde it now."

His inhale of air came out in a gasp, almost scared to turn and face the voice behind him in case it wasn't real. Peeking over his shoulder the rest of his body followed to find the woman that had plagued his thoughts for the last year standing right in front of him.

Her hair was longer, resting at her shoulder blades and hung in curls and spirals of auburn and white, her lips painted fire red as thick eyeliner made the green of her eyes stand out. A heavy brown bomber coat complete with fur lining was wrapped tightly around her torso as her hands were shoved into the front pockets, riding leather and boots covering her legs as the cold had tinted her cheeks pink against the rest of her pale skin.

"Hah Scott."

"Hi Rogue."

----

Family:

Father: Jean-Luc LeBeau. Brother: Henri. Sister-in-law: Mercy (blonde, green eyed, first female Guild member (R second)). Taute: Mattie (healer, empathy, 122 years old). Cousins: Emil/Lapin, (red hair, blue eyes, goatie, computer expert), Theoren 'Theo' Marceaux (brown hair, Eti's older bro, serious, computer expert, helped teach Emil),

Others in Guild (T): Claude Potier (the tough guy, brown hair, short/military, big guy, good sense of humour), Genard Alouette (very quiet, the opposite of Emil, brown hair, glasses), Zoe Ishihara (Japanese, originally Tokyo Thieves Guild, good fighter, serious)

ASSASSINS: Gris-Gris (Black, short dreadlock hair, hates Emil (finds him annoying), voodoo master, 6'5, mean), Fifolet (Intangibility, 'ok guy for being an assassin', not a worry to the thieves unless they attack first, long black hair), Questa (psychopathic, slightly telepathic), Singer (Bella's best friend, always wears sunglasses, black hair, can fly, communications channeler, dislikes the others in the guild.)

NOTE: LeBeau family is catholic, but gambit gave it up/falling out with the faith

NOTE: remy pronounces it as N'Awlins, rogue as N'Awleans

----

**Authors notes:** Laters kids, hope you enjoyed the madness of my notes.


End file.
